<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Zealot by GleeCastOST</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29648820">The Zealot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GleeCastOST/pseuds/GleeCastOST'>GleeCastOST</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warrior Nun (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, cult?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:14:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>51,196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29648820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GleeCastOST/pseuds/GleeCastOST</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While investigating a mysterious and enigmatic cult, Ava finds herself trapped in a struggle more convoluted than anyone could have realised. Praise be the Eternal.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shotgun Mary/Shannon Masters, Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva, Sister Camila/Sister Lilith (Warrior Nun)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>328</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Taking the Black</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this has to be my most unhinged AU idea... SO FAR.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ava.” Mary carefully threaded the microphone wire through the collar of Ava’s shirt and her face was the picture of concentration as she did so. “I cannot overstate how much you need to be careful. We’ve had operatives go missing at the compound before. The Zealot is, and I feel the need to reiterate your need to be careful, <em> dangerous. </em>” </p><p>“So you’ve said.” Ava flashed her an unbothered and confident grin. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m serious.” Mary did not return the expression. “The Followers are more dangerous than any documented cult in history. We barely know anything about them.” </p><p>“I know, I know. I’ve read the briefing.” </p><p>“Read it again.” </p><p>“Mary, -” </p><p> </p><p>“No.” Mary shook her head. She’d known Ava for over a decade now, but still found the time to be frustrated with her. “Shannon and I would be devastated to lose you. So, if you can’t be cautious for yourself, be cautious for us.” </p><p>“Alright.” Ava responded solemnly. “I understand.” </p><p>“Good.” </p><p>“Will you see me off, at least?” </p><p>“Of course.” Mary finally returned Ava’s smile, before leading her from the room. </p><p> </p><p>A few minutes later, Ava stood with Shannon and Mary on the busy sidewalk. It was midday in Los Angeles, and suited professionals were in search of a hot lunch. Normally, Ava would have been among them, but instead, she was dressed as a civilian. Her professional (professional-ish if you asked Shannon) wardrobe had been exchanged for a pair of jeans and a warm hoodie. Not that it was cold, at least by worldwide standards, but anything under sixty constituted a statewide emergency in Southern California. </p><p> </p><p>“I miss my gun.” Ava whispered, as Shannon and Mary alternated giving her hugs. </p><p>“No gun.” Shannon was adamant about that. “You might have to forfeit your belongings.” She nodded to the small duffel bag that Ava had slung over her shoulder. “A gun and a badge is the surest way to make sure you don’t survive this.” </p><p>“You shouldn’t need it anyhow.” Mary added. “This is for reconnaissance <em> only. </em>Just gather information and then find a way out.” </p><p> </p><p>“I know. I’ve got it.” Ava nodded as a pre-arranged Uber pulled up alongside them. “I’ll be safe and I’ll see you in a week. Okay?” She opened the door of the waiting car. </p><p>“You can do this, even if you are a bone-headed idiot sometimes.” Mary chuckled. </p><p>“Wow!” Ava gasped in feigned indignance and pressed a hand to her chest. “And to think I was going to tell you I loved you.” </p><p> </p><p>“We both love you very much.” Shannon was a bit more maternal than Mary, though she still found plenty to be frustrated with. “Good luck.” </p><p>“Thank you.” Ava grinned before sliding into the backseat and shutting the door. She waved to Shannon and Mary as the car pulled away, before making a bizarre face in the rearview mirror. Mary made one back, while Shannon only laughed. </p><p> </p><p>It was immature behaviour, for an FBI agent, though Ava wasn’t big on maturity. She slid down in the seat, the way a surly teenager might after being yelled at by a parent. With closed eyes and a self-satisfied sigh, she mentally ran through her backstory again. Helen Scott was her alias, a completely unremarkable fake name. Drawing attention at the Followers’ complex was the last thing she wanted. </p><p> </p><p>The mission was, at its core, simple. Ava was meant to infiltrate the facility by pretending to be a willing new member. Hopefully, she’d be able to gather useful information by talking to the other members, and maybe even spying on the Zealot themselves. After a week, she’d sneak away and report her findings to the Bureau. </p><p> </p><p>In theory, this was an easy task. But <em> very </em>little was known about the Followers, more formally known as the Followers of the Eternal. It was a cult, yes, and one with exceedingly powerful connections. Dozens of disappearances could be traced to their labyrinthine complex on the coast, though none had ever been definitively proven. Millions of dollars flowed through the institution yearly, though no one was able to track down what happened to that money afterwards. </p><p> </p><p>Most worryingly was a string of murders, stretched across the last year. Whoever had made the kills had conveniently carved the cult’s insignia into the corpses - a morbid but ultimately helpful clue. Even the best minds at the FBI hadn’t been able to crack the pattern between these killings, they just didn’t have enough information. This was a situation that Ava had been sent to remedy. </p><p> </p><p>“We’re here.” The Uber driver announced with complete apathy. Ava opened her eyes, surprised to find herself an hour south of the city. </p><p>“Thanks.” She muttered, before climbing out of the car and letting her eyes adjust to the sunlight. In front of her was a wrought iron gate, completed by the signature tall ‘X’ with a slash through the middle - the Followers’ marking. </p><p> </p><p>The rest of the property was walled off. Huge stone barriers extended ten feet into the air, farther than she could see in either direction. Suspected illegal dealings aside, the property alone was worth a fortune. With falsified timidness, Ava stepped up to the locked gate. Two guards stood on either side, but they took no notice of her.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello?” She asked, silently envious of their automatic rifles. Ava felt naked and exposed without her gun. “Hey? Do you speak?” She inquired, but the guards didn’t reply. The three of them stood there awkwardly for a few moments, before one of them nodded down, to a small intercom panel that was built into the wall. “Thanks, buddy.” Ava mumbled as she took a step closer and pressed the metallic button. </p><p> </p><p>“Hello? Is anyone there?” </p><p>“Hi!” A surprisingly enthusiastic voice greeted her. “How can I help you?” </p><p>“Um…” Ava paused. This wasn’t what she expected. “I’d like to join the Followers.” </p><p>“Great! Follow the path to the first building. <em> Do not </em>step off the path. Do I make myself clear?” The voice’s warning was oddly serious. </p><p> </p><p>“Crystal.” Ava replied, just as the fence creaked open. She walked through, slowly, no longer having to fake her own nervousness. If it was this easy to get inside, why was so little about the Followers known? Something didn’t add up here, and Ava was determined to find out what it was. So she walked. The loose stone crunched slightly beneath her feet and she looked around, unsurprised to see several more guards dotted about the perimeter. </p><p> </p><p>Several Followers meandered across the grass, despite what the voice had told her through the intercom. Ava suspected that the voice was issuing a quick test, just to see if Ava could follow directions. Normally, it wasn’t a forte of hers, especially if the person asking was Mary or Shannon. But this was serious and likely dangerous, so she stayed on the path. </p><p> </p><p>It didn’t take long for her to reach the first building, a low terracotta outbuilding that overlooked the sea. For a moment, Ava paused to admire the view, before cautiously opening the door. </p><p>“Hi.” A face-painted woman greeted her with a smile. Chalky blue paint adorned her features, with a single, vertical white band streaked across each eye. A single curl escaped her black hood, which flowed down into a black cloak, similar to what the rest of the Followers wore. Her status was differentiated by a silver chain that was wrapped intricately around her torso. </p><p> </p><p>“Hi?” Ava was beyond confused. </p><p>“Do you truly wish to join the Followers of the Eternal? It’s not often new acolytes wish to join our ranks.” She explained, as Ava watched her painted face closely. The Followers she had seen outside had been painted in simple blue, yet she had white additions. Did that denote a higher rank or status too? </p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Ava nodded. “Is it so shocking that one might want to see enlightenment?” </p><p>“Perhaps not.” The woman gave her a once over, as if she could discern her true intentions. “Acolytes do not walk an easy path. There are ten challenges that must be completed, for you to ascend our ranks. Those who fail will be dismissed.” Her explanation only gave Ava more questions. </p><p> </p><p>“Is there a time limit? What are these challenges?” </p><p>“No. The challenges will be revealed to you when the Zealot feels you are ready.” </p><p>“Okay…” Ava whispered, far from satisfied.</p><p>“Are you still certain that you want to join us?” The woman asked with surprising sincerity in her words. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, as long as I don’t have to shave my head.” </p><p>“No.” The woman smiled. “New acolytes must shed their vestiges of the outside world and take a vow of silence. After you complete each challenge, you will be granted a word or phrase, which is exempt from your vow.” </p><p>“Oh?” This would definitely make gathering information more difficult, but Ava had already learned so much. </p><p> </p><p>“And you must take the black, of course.” The woman gestured to her own robes. </p><p>“Understood.” </p><p>“Great. Please get undressed.” </p><p>“Right here?” The look of surprise was obvious on Ava’s face. </p><p>“There are no secrets amongst the Followers. We are not bound by the conventions of society here. So please, disrobe.” The woman stared at Ava with a terrifyingly neutral expression. </p><p> </p><p>With some hesitation, Ava stripped of her clothes, careful to fold her hoodie as to hide the nearly invisible wire that was tucked within it. Callously, she shoved her clothes into the duffel bag, which the painted-face woman took from her hands and into the back room. A moment later she returned with a black, hooded robe. Ava, desperate to not stand there naked anymore, quickly pulled it on.</p><p> </p><p>“Come with me.” The woman instructed, leading Ava into an adjacent room. It was painted black in its entirety and lit by candles, despite the beautiful sunny day outside. In the middle of the room was a small desk, with a chair on either side of it. Ava sat in one, while the Follower sat in the other. From a drawer, she withdrew a small container of face paint. Without preamble, she spread it gently across Ava’s face, hiding her features in heavy swaths of blue. </p><p> </p><p>“Consider this the beginning of your vow of silence.” She spoke as she worked, and Ava listened. “It can be hard, at first, but you will find it enlightening in time. After your third challenge, you will be allowed to choose a name from our holy text. For now, you will be referred to only as ‘young acolyte.’ We haven’t had a new guest in some time, so I’m sure everyone will be interested.” </p><p> </p><p>Ava opened her mouth to reply, before remembering she was meant to be silent. “Good.” The woman told her. "You’re already catching on. I’m the Zealot’s Hand, though you won’t be able to refer to me for some time, should you make it through your trials. I genuinely wish you luck.” She finished her work and rose from her chair. Ava followed suit. There was no further conversation as the woman led her out the door and back into the sunlight. </p><p> </p><p>“I hope the trials reveal themselves to you in good time.” The Zealot’s Hand told Ava, as she stood silently in the sun. “Good luck, young acolyte.” She retreated into the building without another word. Ava pulled up her hood, as if that would make her feel less confused about this entire situation. It did not.</p><p> </p><p>Timidly, Ava continued down the path, until she reached an oval of gravel. There were several paths extending outwards in different directions, each with signage that was more confusing than it was helpful. In one direction, a sign read: <em> Barracks - Acolytes ranked 0-5. </em> Beside it, another path, and a sign that read: <em> Barracks - Acolytes ranked 6-10. </em> Was she supposed to have a rank? Was it 0? Ava figured it must be, since she hadn’t completed any of these so-called ‘trials’ yet. </p><p> </p><p>On the slope down towards the ocean, a sign marked a path labelled only: <em> Sacred Site. </em>Nothing explicitly banned her from entering, so Ava shuffled across the gravel and down towards this so-called sacred site. The occasional silent and black-cloaked figure passed her on the way, but paid her no mind. It was an odd juxtaposition, all these dark figured amongst a beautiful, bright backdrop. </p><p> </p><p>Upon reaching the sand, a private beach that must have cost millions, a massive stone plinth had been erected. It was polished black and intricately carved, a sharp contrast against the forgiving sand. Behind the plinth was a small outbuilding, wooden but somehow imposing anyhow. Dozens of acolytes were crowded around the plinth, silent but clearly enraptured in prayer. More kept filing down the path, as if something was coming. </p><p> </p><p>Driven by a desire to fit in, Ava knelt amongst other Followers in the sand, giving her best religious impression. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the Zealot’s Hand ascend onto the porch of the wooden outbuilding and ring a small bell attached to one of the posts. Everyone’s attention was immediate and Ava had the innate sense that she was about to witness something important - if not entirely bizarre. She felt like a voyeur. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you acolytes.” The Hand began, with a grateful gesture. “It’s a pleasure to witness all of you at our midday worship.”</p><p>“And to you, leader.” Echoed all of the Followers who’d passed some level of trial, though it was impossible for Ava to know which. Others, who were still bound by silence, made the shape of an ‘X’ with their fingers. </p><p> </p><p>The Hand didn’t speak again, instead opting to step to the side as the door to the outbuilding opened. From within the dark interior, a figure emerged. A stillness fell over the crowd as the Zealot themselves stepped out onto the porch. With discerning eyes, Ava glanced upwards, despite her bow of feigned fealty. </p><p> </p><p>The Zealot, Ava reckoned, was a woman. Her fine features were barely disguised beneath her face paint, which was the same blue as everyone else’s, save for the white markings. Across each of her eyes were white X’s, with a slash across her mouth and lips, too. Unlike the Hand, she didn’t wear a hood, and instead an intricate silver chain was wound across her head. Dark black hair had been swept up into a simple bun.</p><p> </p><p>Had she not been a presumably insane cult leader, Ava might have thought she was pretty. The Zealot didn’t speak at first, instead opting to hold up a hand, as if trying to get a better sense of the crowd. Just as Ava thought the silence couldn’t go on any longer, the Zealot finally spoke, in soft, accented tones. Her voice was almost hypnotically powerful, but calm. Of course, that said little for the speech, which was absolutely terrifying.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ...Idiot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ava meets Keeper, faces a trial, and then the Zealot herself.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the insanity continues!!!! my writing playlist for this fic is absolute unhinged</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After three days within the Followers’ compound, Ava had learned quite a bit. That is to say, she had learned absolutely nothing. Every time she figured out an answer to one of her questions, two more questions grew in its place. But, Ava reasoned as she walked the perimeter of the property, this had not been a useless mission thus far.</p><p> </p><p>On the exterior of the compound, there were approximately three dozen guards. Obviously, she could say nothing for most of the buildings, as she was only permitted to enter a few of them. Every four hours, the guards changed shifts, with a five minute overlap. That was an interesting touch, and just one of many that proved that the Zealot was serious about security. </p><p> </p><p>If that wasn’t enough, Ava noticed injuries among some of the other acolytes, which couldn’t be completely obscured by face paint. What caused those wounds, she couldn’t quite say. It was only ever the higher ranked members, but that wasn’t much of a clue. None of them had seemed particularly upset, as if they had been beaten, but Ava wasn’t so eager to discount the possibility. This was a cult, remember, and the people around her could easily be brainwashed. Or insane.</p><p> </p><p>Even if Ava was barred from entering most buildings, that didn’t keep her from exploring as much as possible. There were doors and outbuildings <em> everywhere. </em> Sometimes, she would pretend to be in deep reflection nearby to these doors, just to see who would use them. This helped her determine daily patterns for other acolytes, though she hadn’t seen Zealot since her first day. Ava had, unfortunately, been counting on being able to talk to people. The whole <em> vow of silence </em>business was both frustrating and detrimental to her mission. </p><p> </p><p>To keep her cover, Ava had fallen into somewhat of a schedule. Every morning, the lower ranked acolytes were woken by chants and songs, usually around sunrise. The higher ranking acolytes had small chant books which kept them company during those early mornings, so Ava surmised that those must be rewarded upon completion of a trial. There were no clocks in the compound, few electronics of any kind, so Ava’s timeline was an estimate at best. </p><p> </p><p>Upon waking, the near silent occupants of Ava’s barracks would rise to apply their face paint. It was strange to see so many people moving wordlessly in unison. The barracks were, in honesty, quite nice. Beds were made with stark white linens and lined up against a polished wooden wall. Opposite this was a sitting area, with modern furniture that faced out the window. Between the sunny accommodations and the simple colour pallet, it looked more like a vacation retreat than a cult-affiliated dorm. </p><p> </p><p>Centrally, there was a dining hall, where acolytes took their meals communally. While the food was particularly exciting, it wasn’t bad either. Whether it was a result of the hearty ocean air, or her constant pacing worry, Ava was brutally hungry all the time. Despite her hunger, she always strained her ears during meal times, trying to catch any useful tidbits of conversation between the acolytes who were permitted to speak. So far, this had been fruitless. </p><p> </p><p>After breakfast, the day became a lot less structured. For some reason, Ava had been expecting more rigidity. There were no bells or schedules, rather acolytes were free to do with their time as they wished. Sometimes, certain groups would be whisked away, or take up study in the library. Ava wasn’t permitted in there, of course, but she was curious about what books were kept inside. </p><p> </p><p>Her thoughts were interrupted by a woman dressed identically to the Zealot’s Hand, though a few inches taller. “Young acolyte.” She strode up to Ava with confidence and addressed her as such. Ava only nodded, but met the woman’s dark eyes and sharp features. “My name is Keeper.” Again, Ava only nodded. “The Zealot thinks you’re ready to face the first trial. Would you like to accompany me?” A third nod. </p><p> </p><p>Without further discussion, Ava followed Keeper across the vibrant grass. Her voice was accented like the Zealot’s, though without any of the calmness. She was all sharp edges. Back towards the main buildings, Keeper led Ava to a tiny outbuilding with no sign, only a heavily locked door. From within her onyx robes, she withdrew a set of keys and moved through the locks with quick precision. A moment later, the door creaked open, and Ava followed her inside. </p><p> </p><p>There was a grand staircase leading downwards. Black stone had been polished and the Followers’ ‘language’ was written across each step in gold. Torches, <em> actual flaming torches, </em>lined the walls that lined the staircase. In a word, this was all very dramatic and Ava had to work hard to keep all her sarcastic replies to herself.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be back to collect you when your trial is complete.” Keeper whispered as though she were leaving out something significant. “Good luck.” She retreated from the tiny room at once and Ava heard the locks slide back into place. Now she was alone. Truly. With nowhere else to go, she walked down the stairs, only to gasp at what she saw. </p><p> </p><p>A much larger room stretched out underground, made entirely of that polished black stone. Intricate golden carvings lined the walls, with spirals and symbols meeting the odd language that Ava couldn’t read. In each corner was an ornate brazier and a simple fountain sat in the middle of the room. Beyond that, it was empty. </p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck?” Ava rasped. Her voice was a thin whisper after not speaking for days, but she figured it was safe since she was now alone. Still, the obscenity brought her little joy. What was the trial here? This room was nearly empty and definitely didn’t contain a challenge that was meant to prove her devotion.</p><p> </p><p>In the compound proper, the sun was the only way she could keep any concept of time. Now, she didn’t even have that advantage. For several minutes, or hours perhaps, she paced the perimeter of the room. Each time she stared at the mysterious writing, she felt slightly angrier that she wasn’t able to read it. After a while, she laid down on the cold stone floor, feeling more defeated than she wanted to admit. </p><p> </p><p>According to the Zealot’s Hand, failing a trial meant dismissal. Ava was still meant to be there for at least four more days, so failure wasn’t an option. But try as she might, Ava had absolutely no idea how to pass the trial that she was facing. She cried about this, for a few shameful minutes, before abruptly rising to her feet.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe, Ava threw another odd theory around in her mind, she was meant to go insane down here. Desperate to feel something, she stuck her hand in the fountain. Cool water flowed across her hand, completely ordinary and frustratingly calm. With angry movements, she threw a fist into the shallow water. Again. Again. Again. Again. This did little to smother the panic in Ava’s chest, though she was somewhat relieved to hear the noise echo through the stone chamber. </p><p> </p><p>Ava forced herself to close her eyes and take a few deep breaths. She decided to walk back up the stairs and press her ear to the door; maybe she would hear something. Better yet, she could pound on the door and someone would have to let her out. But, when Ava opened her eyes, the staircase was nowhere to be found. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh <em> God, </em>maybe I really am going crazy.” Ava nearly wept, but instead began walking the perimeter wall again, looking for a seam. After a few laps, she found one, and slid to the floor in relief. Emotional exhaustion hung on her as she closed her eyes, resting her head against the cool stone. “I might have failed this trial, but at least my sanity is intact… It’s the little things.” </p><p> </p><p>She must have fallen asleep, somehow, because Ava was woken up by the wall sliding open. Her head cracked against the ground as she fell backwards. A painted face leaned over her as Ava’s vision swam slightly. It was Keeper. She sighed. </p><p>“What an impressive specimen you are.” She muttered. “Regardless, you’ve passed your first trial. You’re now permitted to say both ‘please’ and ‘thank you.’” </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” Ava whispered, thoroughly confused at how she’d managed to pass a trial which she didn’t understand. </p><p>“Now get up.” Keeper ordered callously. Ava decided at once that she preferred the Zealot’s Hand to Keeper. As far as presumably insane cult leaders go, the Zealot’s Hand had actually been pretty nice. </p><p> </p><p>Ava stood. Her head hurt where she’d smacked it against the floor. Keeper led her back up the stairs and out into the sharp sunlight, which was blinding after being in the dim basement. After her eyes adjusted, Ava quickly noticed it was evening. She had been locked in the basement longer than she realised.</p><p> </p><p>“Go get dinner then continue on your journey. Your next trial awaits.” Keeper delivered this line with palpable apathy. </p><p>“Thank you.” Ava said again, having not much else to say. Keeper only nodded, before walking away. True to Keeper’s orders, Ava did get dinner. As usual, she was starving. </p><p> </p><p>Night was Ava’s least favourite time at the Followers’ compound. There were a few reasons for this, the main one being the communal shower. The Zealot’s Hand had not been exaggerating when she said that there were no secrets. Well, the cult had plenty of secrets, but the acolytes had none. Funny how that always seemed to be the case. </p><p> </p><p>After the horrible shower, Ava laid in bed and waited for sleep. Desperately, she wished she had her phone, as a measly distraction. It was difficult, though it was hard for Ava to admit this to herself, to be so alone with her own thoughts. So difficult, that she would have even settled for a book. A <em> book! </em> Alas, this night, as those that came before it, she laid and listened to the sound of the ocean before falling into a fitful slumber. </p><p> </p><p>Morning came as usual. Chants. Food. Aimless wandering. More food. More wandering. Communal shower. Repeat. Her newly allowed three words brought Ava little joy and she was growing increasingly frustrated. She hadn’t learned as much as she wanted to and she was only meant to be at the compound for another two days. Thus, when Keeper came to collect her for the second time, Ava was surprisingly grateful.</p><p> </p><p>“Young acolyte.” Keeper greeted her with an expression halfway between indifference and disgust. Her voice echoed through the quiet, dim dormitory. “The Zealot has requested your presence this evening.” A sharp intake of breath was audible from several nearby acolytes - the Zealot rarely made time for such a low level member. Ava hadn’t known this, but the reaction of her ‘peers’ clued her in. </p><p> </p><p>“Please, follow me.” Keeper instructed, leading Ava through the wooden door and out into the cool evening. Ava stayed silent, though she wondered if she should be nervous or not. For now, she figured it was better to stay in character. It wasn’t much of a choice, since the guards that lined the property were incredibly intimidating. </p><p> </p><p>Keeper led Ava into a building on the far side of the complex, built partially into the hill. Ava had never seen anyone enter or exit this building before, which made her only more nervous. From the outside, it looked like a sturdy bomb shelter, but on the inside it was almost boring. Office-like. It definitely wasn’t the sacrificial altar that Ava had half been expecting. <em> God, </em>she really needed a distraction. Her mind was too imaginative to be left alone. </p><p> </p><p>“Here we are.” Keeper stopped outside a heavy wooden door. Beside it, the Zealot’s Hand stood alongside several guards. </p><p>“Hello, young acolyte.” Unlike Keeper, she actually wore a smile. Ava nodded and returned the gesture. </p><p>“Behave yourself.” Keeper told her as the door was pushed open. Ava nodded again and stepped forward. The door closed behind her. </p><p> </p><p>“Young acolyte.” The Zealot sat behind her desk with rigid posture. “Please sit.” Ava sat in the chair across from the desk. With the amount of guards outside the door, and Mary’s incessant warnings about the Zealot, Ava didn’t dare try anything. There was no way she’d survive it. Instead, she stayed silent. In character.</p><p> </p><p>The Zealot stood. Her movements were controlled, almost restrained. There was an inherent athleticism that Ava noticed at once. She kept her painted eyes on the Zealot as she retreated to a bar cart in the corner, and poured a glass of water for them both. Returning to the desk, she set one glass in front of Ava, and the other in front of herself. </p><p> </p><p>“You passed your first trial.” The Zealot began, speaking in the same measured tones that Ava had first heard on her first day at the Followers’ compound. “You can now consider yourself officially initiated. Congratulations.” </p><p>“Thank you.” Ava replied quietly, before taking a sip of water. The Zealot’s gaze was unnerving. Normally, Ava rarely felt nervous, but there was something… Odd about the Zealot’s words. </p><p> </p><p>“Of course, there’s a lot more initiation yet to come.” She paused, her expression a humourless mask. “Nine more trials.” The Zealot looked to Ava, as though she could reply, but Ava stayed silent. Another sip. “A bit like life, isn’t it? Some of my weaker minded acolytes think that once the trials are over, then all of life’s trials will be over too. Foolish.” She regarded Ava curiously for a moment, before tacking on a few more words. “Say ‘thank you’ if you agree.” </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” The words felt thick on Ava’s tongue. She took a nervous sip of water, as if that would help. There was a slightly awkward silence between them, at least on Ava’s end. It was hard to get a good read on the Zealot’s emotions with the thick paint that covered her face. </p><p>“I think you should drop the act now, Miss Silva.” The Zealot said suddenly and Ava wondered if her brain had just broken. How was this possible?</p><p> </p><p>“Try not to look so shocked.” The Zealot’s indifference was almost offensive. Ava felt dizzy. “Let’s see…” She flipped open a folder on her desk. “Born in 1995, blood type A positive, orphaned at age seven… You’ve been working for the FBI for the last few years…” The Zealot read through the list with such calm disinterest. “This must be quite embarrassing for you.” </p><p>“Yes.” Ava managed to choke. Her entire body felt heavy, as if it were made of wet sand. She tried to move, but was only mildly surprised to find that she couldn’t.</p><p> </p><p>“You should never drink anything offered to you by a cult leader.” The Zealot added as she observed Ava’s realisation and weak panic. “I swear, they don’t teach anything at the Bureau anymore.”</p><p>“I don’t…” </p><p>“Shh…” The Zealot interrupted her. “Don’t waste your energy talking. Just listen. I have a few things I’d like to say before you’re no longer able to hear me.” </p><p> </p><p>Ava didn’t reply, instead opting to try and fight the spinning in her head. The Zealot continued. </p><p>“You’ve gotten yourself tangled in something far bigger than yourself, something bigger than you or your entire organisation could ever understand. I <em> will not </em> take your memories of this place, because I’m a bit preoccupied, so don’t make me regret that show of mercy. If a single <em> detail </em>of this compound is leaked, I will know it was you. And I will kill you.” </p><p> </p><p>The Zealot let the threat hang over Ava for a moment. “Do not come back here. Ever. You will not survive if you do.” </p><p>“...Why?” Ava’s head dropped to her chest as she asked, and her vision was creeping in at the edges. The Zealot didn’t reply immediately, instead opting to get up and stand in front of Ava. With a hand that was gentler than necessary, she lifted Ava’s chin, so their eyes could meet. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re not really in the position to be asking questions.” The Zealot’s expression was terrifyingly apathetic, but there was a curiosity that she couldn’t quite mask. With Ava’s consciousness slipping away, she spoke only once more, though her observation was far from helpful. </p><p>“You’re… Quite pretty.” The Zealot let Ava’s head fall back down, retreating from their point of contact as if electrocuted.</p><p>“You’re an idiot.” </p><p> </p><p>The world went black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Unlikeliest of Allies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ava recounts her experiences to Shannon and Mary. Meanwhile, the Zealot makes a difficult choice.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>as requested by exactly one person:  <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4rSPUPm2g7wEWRSfiVFIyt">cult playlist</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ava woke up all at once, with a gasping, wrenching breath. It was dark, but she would have recognised her surroundings anywhere. This was her apartment, after all. For a brief moment, she wondered if her time at the compound had been some odd dream, until she realised that she was still wearing the Followers’ robes. Her face was also still coated in horrendous paint. Clenched in her hand, and she had to turn on her bedside lamp to read this, was a note. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Do not interfere again. Consider this a warning and a threat. - Z </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Logically, Ava knew she should be completely freaked out. Terrified, even. The Zealot <em> did </em>scare Ava, but she retained a foolish hope that the Zealot wasn’t as bad as everyone thought. Ava’s survival was a testament to that, if nothing else. She wasn’t a complete fool, she knew that most criminal enterprises, cult or otherwise, would kill an interloping FBI agent without a second thought. Thus, Ava found herself curious, with only a small helping of freaking out on the side. </p><p> </p><p>From within her nightstand, since she obviously didn’t bring her actual phone to the compound, she retrieved her cell. It was dead, no surprise. Ava plugged it in and waited for a few minutes before the device powered back on. There was only really one person to call. Well, technically two, but they were together most of the time. </p><p> </p><p>Mary answered on the second ring. “Ava? Are you okay?” Her voice was thick with sleep. “Why did you leave early? Are you okay?” She asked again.</p><p>“Yes. Mostly.” Ava’s hands shook slightly. Mary’s reaction made her more nervous, or perhaps the amount of nervous that she should have been in the first place. “I was found out.” </p><p>“You were <em> what? </em>” Mary replied sharply and Ava could hear Shannon whispering on the other end. “Okay, we’re coming over. Make sure your doors are locked and your gun is loaded.” </p><p> </p><p>“You’re being overpro-” The line was dead before Ava could finish her sentence. “Typical.” She muttered, before sliding out of bed. Ava was pretty desperate for a shower. Changing into clothes that were less… Shall we say, insane; that would be a good place to start. Plus, a shower that wasn’t communal was always welcome. </p><p> </p><p>Following that, Ava made up the bed in her guest room. She had a feeling, which was likely correct given how long she’d known Shannon and Mary, that they would be unwilling to leave Ava alone. Even after years of their peculiar brand of ‘parenting,’ it always felt odd to Ava. Being loved, that is. Not that Shannon or Mary had done anything wrong, quite the opposite was true. They’d rescued Ava from some truly dismal circumstances that no child should have to face alone. No, Ava was, quite often, convinced that she was unlovable. Whether this was a result of some unresolved trauma, or a flaw in her personality, she couldn’t quite say. </p><p> </p><p>A knock on the door announced their arrival. “Hi.” Ava opened the door with her signature crooked grin, which disappeared immediately beneath two simultaneous hugs. </p><p>“Are you okay?” Shannon asked, taking Ava’s chin in her hand and examining her face, as if looking for damage that didn’t exist.</p><p>“Yes, honestly.” Ava was slightly embarrassed. </p><p> </p><p>“Sit down.” Mary commanded, pointing to Ava’s hideous zebra print couch. She’d bought it as a joke. “I’ll make coffee and then I’d like the full story, please.” </p><p>“All right, all right.” Ava knew better than to argue with Mary. She was more than slightly stubborn. “Just be happy I changed out of my cult attire before you both got here.” </p><p>“Oh, <em> God. </em>” Shannon muttered as she followed Ava to the hideous couch. She had the (correct) sense that this was going to be a long night. </p><p> </p><p>Mary busied herself making coffee, hot chocolate for Ava the perpetual child, while simultaneously asking questions. “How did you even get back here?” </p><p>“Umm…” Ava’s memory was slightly hazy, but not so much that she didn’t remember what happened. “I woke up here.” </p><p>“What?” Shannon stared at her. </p><p> </p><p>“When people say ‘don’t drink the kool aid,’ they aren’t kidding.” Ava tried to joke but it fell somewhat short. </p><p>“Start from the beginning. Please.” Mary instructed. It was clear, even from a distance, that she was grinding her teeth quite severely. </p><p>“Okay.” Ava pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. “When I arrived, I had to relinquish all my <em> worldly possessions, </em>even my clothes. From then on, I was to don a black hooded cloak and ceremonial face paint.” </p><p> </p><p>“That’s… Something.” Shannon whispered as Mary returned, setting three mugs on the coffee table. It had a million rings on it, since Ava wasn’t exactly a ‘use a coaster’ type of person. She didn’t even own any coasters. </p><p>“And don’t even get me started on the vow of silence.” </p><p>“You? A vow of silence?” Mary laughed. “I wish we had tried that trick when you were a teenager.” </p><p> </p><p>“Funny.” Ava grinned, but then grew more serious. “What I’m telling you cannot leave this room.” The Zealot’s words still rang in her ears. <em> If a single detail of this compound is leaked, I will know it was you. And I will kill you. </em>“The Zealot will kill me if any of this information becomes public.” </p><p>“You met the Zealot?” Shannon asked.</p><p>“<em> Kill </em>you?” Mary asked at the same time. </p><p> </p><p>Ava held up a hand, took a sip of cocoa, and then continued. “There’s two women that work closely with the Zealot and they are the only other leaders I saw. One of them is pretty nice, her name is the Zealot’s Hand. The other is meaner, and her name is Keeper.” </p><p>“All of them are women?” Shannon observed. This was unusual.</p><p>“Yes.” </p><p> </p><p>“Then what happened?” Mary was hanging on to every word. While Ava felt somewhat defeated that she hadn’t gathered nearly enough information; this was more than the Bureau had gathered after <em> years </em>of investigation. </p><p>“Well, they don’t really give you a schedule… You’re meant to spend the day searching for enlightenment, or exaltation, or whatever.”</p><p> </p><p>“So you wander around this expensive beach property in your completely macabre costumes that aren’t even slightly appropriate for this climate?” Mary had hit the nail on the head. </p><p>“Yes. There are buildings and some type of class or worship, but you have to be a certain level before you’re permitted to go.” </p><p>“Oh?” Shannon wasn’t quite sure what else to say, preferring to let Ava continue. </p><p> </p><p>“Acolytes are grouped by ranks. You go up a rank after you pass a trial. Each trial has a different reward.” Ava explained this part rather clinically. Unsurprisingly, the Zealot had not offered any insight into her trial or the system as a whole. If the Zealot knew that Ava was FBI the whole time, what was the point of that? What was it that had given Ava away? She racked her brain for some critical mistake, but came up empty. </p><p>“Did you face any trials?” Mary inquired, clearly expecting the answer to be no.</p><p>“Yes.” </p><p> </p><p>No one spoke, rather, Shannon and Mary watched Ava with burning intensity while waiting for her to continue. She did, after sipping her cocoa, which had painted a chocolate mustache across her top lip. Ava was, obviously, the portrait of a disciplined and serious agent. </p><p>“I was basically just locked in a weird basement for several hours. There was some cryptic writing on the walls and a false door that made it seem like the room had no exits.” </p><p> </p><p>“That’s… Concerning.” Shannon wasn’t doing a good job at hiding her worry. </p><p>“Perhaps. I thought I had failed and would be ‘dismissed,’ whatever that means. But no, because Keeper came to collect me and told me that I passed. It was very confusing.” Ava mumbled. She was blasé about a lot, too much, but she hated causing Shannon and Mary worry. </p><p>“You’re right.” Mary leaned back and tension drew clear lines across her forehead. “That is confusing.” </p><p> </p><p>“But after passing I was allowed to say ‘please’ and ‘thank you.’” Ava added, as though this was significantly more important than it was. “Nothing much happened after that, until the Zealot requested my presence.” </p><p>“Is that unusual?” Shannon hadn’t been embroiled in this weird cult fiction. Obviously. </p><p>“Yes, I think so.” Ava nodded. “I’d only seen her once before then and she very rarely bothered with the low level acolytes.” </p><p> </p><p>“You’ve made a lot of good observations, especially given a difficult set of obstacles.” Mary replied kindly, eliciting a small smile from Ava. </p><p>“Well, don’t clap too quickly. In the office, the Zealot entirely called me out. She drugged me, then threatened me. Then I woke up here. Not exactly lowkey.” Ava mumbled, her diction was slightly stilted in her shame.</p><p> </p><p>“I still think you’ve done remarkably well.” Shannon exchanged a glance with Mary. “But it’s probably in everyone’s best interests if you’re moved to a different case. There’s a smuggling ring that -” </p><p>“Wait, I’m being punished?” Ava was incredulous. “I just created the biggest break we’ve <em> ever </em>had with the Followers’ and I’m being reassigned for my troubles?” </p><p> </p><p>“Not a punishment.” Mary corrected. “It’s for your own safety. The Zealot threatened you personally.” </p><p>“Not <em> just </em>me.” Ava crossed her arms in frustration. “The entire organisation as well. The details are a bit fuzzy, but she said that this was bigger than our organisation could even comprehend.” </p><p>“Hmm…” Shannon steepled her fingers. “We will classify everything you’ve told us. I promise. Perhaps after a cooling period we can revisit this.” </p><p> </p><p>“Fine.” Ava wasn’t a fan of giving up, even if this was <em> by far </em>the safest and most logical idea. </p><p>“Don’t start.” Mary chastised, though she lacked even an ounce of bite. “We can talk about this more in the morning. Where do you keep the sheets for your spare room?” </p><p>“I already made the bed for you guys.” Ava slid down the couch cushion like a petulant child. </p><p>“It’s for your own good.” Shannon whispered as Mary retreated into the spare bedrooms. </p><p> </p><p>“That doesn’t make me feel any better.” </p><p>“I know.” </p><p>“I’m glad you’re safe.” Shannon rose and Ava followed suit. “Seriously. That’s what matters most.” </p><p>“I know, I know.” Ava mumbled from within yet another hug. </p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>A few days later, the Zealot found herself facing a trial that wasn’t of her own design. Keeper had entered her stress-filled office without knocking (a rarity) with the Zealot’s Hand in tow.</p><p>“We have a problem.” Keeper announced with no shortage of drama.</p><p>“That much is clear.” The Zealot looked up from her paperwork with an unnervingly calm expression. “Who is it this time?” </p><p> </p><p>“The heiress to the Santerelli crime family. First name is Gianna, but she often goes by ‘Nightmare.’ Plus her entourage is here.” The Zealot’s Hand reported with  succinct sentences. “And, though I feel as if you already know this, they are here to kill you. They came under the guise of renegotiating some agreements, but that’s only a ruse.” </p><p>“I’m aware.” The Zealot rose from her desk. “Where are they?” </p><p> </p><p>“In the meeting room.” Keeper replied. “They want to speak with you alone. For obvious reasons.” </p><p>“How many?” </p><p>“Four.” Keeper said this with slight concern. </p><p>“Four.” The Zealot repeated the number. “If they wanted to kill me, they should have sent a respectful amount of people.” </p><p> </p><p>“But -” </p><p>“No.” The Zealot interrupted her Hand’s clear expression of worry. “I will go deal with our visitors. Have someone ready to take their boat to our fence.” She was correct, of course, in assuming that they had come via the water. All of the Followers’ illegal contacts did, to avoid being seen entering the complex. </p><p> </p><p>“Understood.” Keeper nodded and left the room, while the Zealot’s Hand followed her leader into the hallway.</p><p>“We can’t keep this up.” The Zealot’s Hand whispered as she strode beside the Zealot towards the meeting room. “They’ve been coming more often. We don’t have the manpower to stop this before it reaches us.” </p><p> </p><p>They arrived at the door and the Zealot froze, with her hand hovering over the doorknob. For a moment, there was only silence. Then, a simple reply. </p><p>“I know.” The Zealot was not an idiot, not even close. She’d run through the possibilities dozens of times. At best, she was awaiting a swift death, likely within the next few months. At worst, she was awaiting painful torture, and a not-so-swift death. “Please wait out here for me. I’ll only be a few minutes.” She composed herself and entered the room before her Hand could do as much as open her painted mouth. </p><p> </p><p>The Zealot’s meeting room was, by all modern standards, ridiculous. Considering that the meetings that took place were rarely more than three people and never more than ten, the massive wooden table was completely unnecessary. High ceilings made the room echo and polished stone walls bore the same script of the cult. Built-in lights made these letters shine, granting the entire room a shimmering opulence. Ridiculous. </p><p> </p><p>“Hello, guests.” The Zealot greeted the criminals that sat at her table with a mask of genuine warmth. Had any of them looked closely into her eyes, they would have seen the cold calculations that were being run through the Zealot’s mind. She was, in an expression, sizing them up. “It’s an honour to have you all here at our esteemed compound.” This was a lie, obviously, but a well delivered one. </p><p> </p><p>Had the Zealot not gone to great lengths to hide her identity, perhaps more of her ‘allies’ would know to be wary. Beneath the silver lengths of chain was a brilliant mind, one that had studied and beaten psychology to within an inch of its life. Over the years, it had become child’s play for the Zealot to manipulate others, to knit calming triggers into her tone. Results spoke for themselves. The Zealot’s mystique was only bolstered by her near-hypnotic abilities. Of course, a preternatural command of martial arts didn’t hurt, either. </p><p> </p><p>“I wish you’d tell us your real name. And take off that <em> ridiculous </em>costume.” Gianna ‘Nightmare’ Santerelli bit without preamble. </p><p>“It’s for appearances only, I assure you.” The Zealot strode closer to the table, taking care to keep each step silent and even. This made her seem less like a threat. </p><p>“And your name?” She clearly wasn’t being put off the subject.</p><p> </p><p>“Is private.” The Zealot replied calmly, as she lightly sat down at the head of the table. There were only two living people who knew her birth-given name. “For your safety as much as mine.” She folded her hands across the table, while tapping an even pattern on the back of her hand. An even, metronomic distraction for her guests. None of Gianna’s guards spoke. It was clear that they were here for a single purpose, and it was one that didn’t require words. The Zealot stayed calm.</p><p> </p><p>“I understand.” Gianna lied. “We need to discuss our arrangement about the…” Her pause here was telling. “<em> Unfortunate </em> deaths of some of our <em> colleagues. </em>” It was clear that she was referring to the murders of other notable criminals, which the Zealot had ordered. Amongst underground circles, this was no secret. Not anymore.</p><p>“Perhaps I have overstepped…” The Zealot spoke with soothing, dulcet tones. Almost at once, the guards relaxed slightly, visible unwinding the tension in their shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, that much is obvious.” Gianna was smarter than her guards and therefore less susceptible to the Zealot’s subconscious manipulations. No matter, though. The Zealot could <em> easily </em>take her in a fight. “I’m not a fool.” </p><p>“I never insinuated that.” The Zealot whispered calmly, though she <em> did </em> think Gianna ‘Nightmare’ Santerelli was a fool. In fairness, compared to the Zealot, most people <em> were </em>fools.</p><p> </p><p>“I get reports from other families, whether they realise they are providing them or not.” Gianna added, with a somewhat self-satisfied grin. This was news to the Zealot, though she didn’t show it. If the criminal’s words were true, the threat facing the Followers was closer and more grave than she realised. “I’m not the only one you’ve broken arrangements with.” </p><p>“You’re right.” </p><p> </p><p>“And you’re admitting to that?” Gianna’s surprise was obvious.</p><p>“Yes.” The Zealot sensed that this conversation was about to come to an end. “I am pursuing a greater goal… A greater <em> good. </em>Sometimes, agreements must be broken.” She was careful to deliver these words in a light tone. When Gianna alerted her guards, the Zealot wanted a few seconds of lead time. That’s all she needed, really. “Surely you, of all people, can understand that.” </p><p> </p><p>She didn’t reply to the Zealot, instead opting to give her guards a nod. This didn’t, as Gianna expected, have quite the speedy reaction that she had been hoping for. Instead, as her guards struggled to shake off their unknown drowsiness, the Zealot rose from her chair, and withdrew a series of knives from within her robes. It was almost too easy for these to find their targets, especially at such a close range. <em> Thunk. Thunk. Thunk.  </em></p><p> </p><p>By the time the guards had fallen to the floor, Gianna had pulled out her gun, a shining piece of metal. It was obvious that she was used to outsourcing her work, as she held the weapon with clearly unpracticed hands. The Zealot faced her with unnerving calmness, knife held at the ready. </p><p>“You played us.” </p><p>“I do that.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll shoot you.” Gianna tried to deliver the line with conviction, but her trembling voice and shaking hands didn’t lend the words any credibility. </p><p>“I don’t want to kill you.” The Zealot said quietly. “Get out of here. Make sure it is known that the Followers are dangerous.” </p><p>“I…” For a moment, it looked as if Gianna ‘Nightmare’ Santerelli was going to stand and fight. Instead, she turned and walked to the door with as much dignity as she could manage. </p><p> </p><p>She didn’t make it. A knife found her back with ease. The Zealot strode over, still calm. At least, seemingly so. </p><p>“I said I didn’t want to kill you.” She sighed. “But that doesn’t mean I <em> won’t. </em> It’s undoubtedly of little comfort to you now, but I take no pleasure in this.” The Zealot leaned down and slit her throat. It was an act of mercy, since it would have taken the woman several minutes to die, otherwise.</p><p> </p><p>Back in the hallway, the Zealot found her Hand, pacing up and down the non-descript hallway. “It’s done.” The Zealot reported. “Please have someone take care of the bodies. We are in a worse position than I realised - a mistake that may cost us our lives.” </p><p>“Explain, please.” Worry was etched into the Zealot’s Hand’s features, a stark contrast from the Zealot’s mask of indifference. </p><p> </p><p>“Gianna Santerelli was hardly the most threatening of our enemies turned ‘allies.’” The Zealot began as the two of them headed back towards the office. “But she has been monitoring other families and other groups. She knows… <em> Knew </em> how far we are stretched. If she’s made the observation, others likely have too. One by one, we can take out our visitors easily. Should an alliance form between them, we would be entirely… <em> Fucked. </em>” </p><p> </p><p>The Zealot’s Hand sucked in a breath. “I understand.” It was rare to hear the Zealot use such profanity. It could almost be construed as displaying an emotion.</p><p>“I can keep us ahead of this, but we will be living on borrowed time.” In her office, the Zealot pulled a set of keys from the wall. “I need to make a deal with a… Most likely unwilling and unintelligent enemy.” </p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>After a few days of more regular work, Ava had put the thoughts of the Followers out of her head. At least, somewhat. There was something about the Zealot, particularly, that still clung to her consciousness with an odd tenacity. It was from a dream, not entirely a nightmare, that Ava woke up. Her room was dark, but not entirely, not enough to hide the figure that sat in the corner, watching her with those unforgettable eyes. That unforgettable face. </p><p> </p><p>“I need your help,” said the Zealot.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Do You Have a Name?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ava has a conversation with the Zealot</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i literally updated this fic like 4 hours ago, but here's another update. sorry i didn't update my other (read: better) fics. i will tomorrow ya</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ava reacted without thought, reaching frantically for the gun she kept by her bedside. A knife slammed into the headboard a moment later, half an inch from Ava’s face, and still quivering from impact. </p><p>“I just said I needed your help.” The Zealot whispered. “Why would I hurt you?” </p><p>“Why should I trust you?” Ava countered, as she pulled the blade from her headboard. It was a beautifully balanced weapon, clearly chosen by someone who knew the craft. </p><p> </p><p>“Why would I be here otherwise? There is no motivation to return to you. Our business is done.” The Zealot worked through this with cold logic, almost apathetic. In appearance, at least. She was good at disguising her emotions. Too good. Now, they barely revealed themselves. In her more vulnerable moments, the Zealot resented herself for this. In her more prideful moments, she viewed it as an asset. </p><p> </p><p>“Forgive me if I’m not ready to blindly trust the insane cult leader that snuck into my house in the middle of the night.” Ava muttered. “After what you’ve done…” </p><p>“After what I did to you, most people would be traumatised.” The Zealot observed this quietly, as if reading from a textbook. “Yet you seem remarkably calm.” </p><p>“I’m a trained agent.” At that response, the Zealot snorted. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re <em> barely </em> trained.” She almost smiled, but then grew impassive once more. There was no need for smiling, especially not now, but not ever, either. “But it’s deeper than that, too.” </p><p>“Stop shrinking me.” Ava crossed her arms in frustration. On multiple occasions, Shannon or Mary (oftentimes both) had forced Ava to visit the Bureau’s resident psychologist. It was never a productive visit. But those unproductive visits felt oddly similar to her conversations with the Zealot.</p><p> </p><p>“Will you help me, or not?” The Zealot jumped back on topic. “If not, I have a lot more work to do tonight and I’d rather get a jump on it then sit around here and have to look at your hideous furniture.” </p><p>“I’m leaning towards ‘no.’” Ava mumbled. She ignored the dig about the furniture. Cult leader aside, her furniture <em> was </em>ugly. </p><p> </p><p>“I can give you the home address, specific assets, aliases, and financial records of every major player in the country.” The Zealot reported, letting just a drop of excitement into her voice.</p><p>“What?” Ava was floored. Completely dumbfounded. “Surely that’s impossible. How do you even have that?!” </p><p>“I am involved in… A lot.” </p><p> </p><p>“Alright.” Ava sat up, clearly intrigued. “Let’s say, hypothetically, that I was considering this. Which I’m <em> not. </em>I would want to know what you needed in return and I’d want you to go wash off that stupid face paint before we discuss it further.” </p><p>“I’m not doing that.” The Zealot muttered.</p><p>“Then no deal.” </p><p> </p><p>There was a stiff moment of silence, before the Zealot rose. “Fine. I’ll be back in a moment. Don’t do anything stupid.” She left the room before Ava could reply. At once, Ava pulled upon the drawer on her nightstand, looking for her pistol. It was gone. Instead, there was a note that read: <em> I said don’t do anything stupid.  </em></p><p>“She’s good.” Ava breathed, unsure if she should be completely furious, terrified, or impressed. She settled somewhere between the three. </p><p> </p><p>In the bathroom, the Zealot washed off her garish paint. She was analysing herself, in a way she knew she shouldn’t. Taking off the paint was difficult, more so than it should have been. It wasn’t as if the Zealot <em> enjoyed </em>wearing it, because she didn’t. Rather, it served as a layer of protection, as a way to disguise herself from anyone else. The Zealot sighed as she stared at her unadorned face. With a quick admonishment for her own character, she composed herself and returned to Ava’s bedroom. </p><p> </p><p>“Hm…” Ava murmured as the Zealot re-entered the room. The lamp was now on and the space was now somewhat lit. “I was right.” </p><p>“About?” The Zealot raised an eyebrow as she sat back down.</p><p>“You <em> are </em>pretty.” Ava had absolutely no qualms in sharing this. Clearly.</p><p>“Stop.” The Zealot couldn’t afford distraction right now. </p><p> </p><p>“Wow, you take compliments really well.” Here, Ava laughed. </p><p>“You’re not very professional, are you?” </p><p>“No. I suppose not.” Ava stopped laughing, though she wore a slight smile. “Let’s begin again. Why are you asking me for help? I thought this was… <em> Something bigger than I could understand. </em>” </p><p> </p><p>“I stand by that.” The Zealot met Ava’s eyes. “But I’m in the market for dumb manpower, so in some ways, you’re actually the perfect candidate.” </p><p>“Traditionally, when you come to people for help, you shouldn’t spend the entire time insulting them.” Ava retorted. “Especially since I have nothing to lose by refusing you.” </p><p>“Well, I could kill you.” The Zealot offered, as she withdrew a blade from within her robe and spun it expertly in her fingers. </p><p> </p><p>“I suppose that’s true, but then you’d still be without help.” Ava was remarkably calm about this, though it was far from the first time she’d been threatened with death. “And I would no longer have to pay my exorbitant rent on this apartment. So in some ways, maybe that is the preferable outcome.” She spread her arms, clad in only a thin pajama shirt, as if opening her heart for an icy steel strike. It didn’t come. </p><p>“I do not understand you.” No one had ever spoken to the Zealot like this. She had created a clear and predictable version of Ava in her head, but the <em> actual </em>Ava was not reacting as anticipated. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re not the first person to say that and I doubt you’ll be the last.” Ava reported. “I’m only going to ask once more. What help do you need?” </p><p>“I need…” The Zealot froze. She needed to give Ava enough to work with, but also reveal as little as possible. It was a fine line to walk. “I need several high level criminals to be taken out or arrested. Simultaneously, or as close to it as reasonably possible.” </p><p> </p><p>“Why?” </p><p>“What do you know of the Leaden Order?” </p><p>“That’s a myth.” Ava was adamant about this. “A shadow organisation that has an in with most of the high level criminals in the country, while simultaneously working towards some nebulous plan? It’s just a myth. They used to try and scare us with it at the academy.” </p><p>“It’s not a myth.” The Zealot reported without expression.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” </p><p>“It’s not a myth.” She repeated herself. </p><p>“How do you know?” Ava was overflowing with questions, but she was talking to the least forthcoming person she’d ever met. And Ava was partially raised by <em> Mary.  </em></p><p>“I’ve been hunting them for fourteen years.” The Zealot told her. </p><p> </p><p>“How old are you?” Ava looked closely at the Zealot’s (pretty!) face. She couldn’t be that much older than Ava. </p><p>“Twenty eight.” </p><p>“You’ve been hunting the Leaden Order since you were fourteen?” </p><p>“Yes.” </p><p> </p><p>“Care to elaborate on that?” Ava was, without compromise, fervently curious about the Zealot. </p><p>“I do not.” </p><p>“If you want to work together, you’re going to need to give me a bit more information.” </p><p>“Work together?” The Zealot repeated Ava’s phrase. </p><p>“Is that not what you’re suggesting?” </p><p> </p><p>“I had been hoping that I would give you the information you needed to do as I asked, and then you would do it. Following the completion of the job, I would deliver you my promised contribution.” </p><p>“No.” Ava shook her head. “You might be mean and manipulative, but you’re smart. If you want this done, you’re going to help us do it.” </p><p> </p><p>“Can I bring my team?” The Zealot saw there was no point arguing with Ava, but she didn’t want to suffer her presence alone. </p><p>“Keeper and the Hand?” Ava guessed. “Fine. But make sure Keeper stays away from me. She is a jerk.” </p><p>“I have done worse to you than Keeper has.” The Zealot stated a fact, which while correct, did not change Ava’s opinion.</p><p> </p><p>“While that is true, I don’t really get a malevolent <em> vibe </em>from you.” Ava shrugged. </p><p>“What, <em> the fuck, </em>is a vibe?” </p><p>“Like…” Ava paused as if in thought. “I don’t know. You just don’t have a bad vibe about you. You might be mean, but you’re forcing it. Keeper isn’t.” The Zealot didn’t reply. It is important to reiterate that no one <em> ever </em>spoke to her like this. It was always her reading others, never others reading her. Even if it was with something as juvenile as a ‘vibe.’</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll talk to my bosses tomorrow.” Ava said, sensing that the Zealot wasn’t going to reply. “I’m still going to need more to work with, surely you understand that.” </p><p>“I do. I made a file.” </p><p>“How did you know I would say yes?” </p><p>“I didn’t.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” Ava had a million things she wanted to say and none. Eventually, she decided on a question. “How did you know who I was?” </p><p>“Ava. I have access to the entire FBI database. The cameras flagged you as soon as you walked up to the gate. Do you really think I would have let someone in so easily?” </p><p>“That’s classified.” Muttered Ava. And then, “You seem like you’re always a step ahead of me.” </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t flatter yourself. We’re not even playing the same game.” The Zealot snarled, though it was a hollow insult. </p><p>“Why did you make me go through a trial?” </p><p>“I was curious.” </p><p>“About?” </p><p> </p><p>“Your response.” The Zealot answered reluctantly. She wasn’t used to being challenged and questioned so directly. It was frustrating and annoying and… Another feeling that the Zealot couldn’t quite place. </p><p>“You locked me in a windowless empty basement, with some made-up cult words written on the wall.” Ava closed her eyes for a moment, clearly able to picture the scene. “As if that’s supposed to help me find enlightenment.” </p><p> </p><p>“That is not the intended purpose of the trials.” The Zealot replied carefully. “Had you been paying better attention, you might have realised that. And the ‘made-up cult words’ are Aramaic. You should read more.” </p><p>“Reading aside…” Ava paused. A realisation flared at the edge of her consciousness, an amalgamation of conscious and unconscious observations. “It’s a training facility.” </p><p> </p><p>“Very good.” A genuine emotion flashed across the Zealot’s face. “Perhaps you’re not entirely an idiot.” </p><p>“High praise.” Ava was satisfied with herself. “But what are you training them for?” </p><p>“I think that’s enough questions.” </p><p>“Wait! No!” Ava was a little too desperate, but she was hungry for information. “Five more questions.”</p><p> </p><p>“Three and then I leave.” The Zealot negotiated as she watched Ava’s curiosity with mild interest. </p><p>“Fine. I can accept that.” Ava closed her eyes and tried to decide which questions were the best use of her time. “Why did you start a cult? I’m starting to think that you’re not insane, nor do you believe that a race of lizard people is going to bring about doomsday.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not insane.” </p><p>“Well, that’s what all insane people say. You can’t know if you’re going insane.” Ava shrugged. </p><p>“That’s not…” The Zealot had been about to correct her, but decided against it. Now wasn’t really the time, and she doubted that Ava would appreciate the intricacies of a mind realising that it is becoming unreliable. “I started the Followers because, at the time, it was the best way to accomplish my goal.” </p><p> </p><p>“Which is?” </p><p>“I’m going to destroy the Leaden Order.” The Zealot delivered her response with divisive sharpness. “And if that destroys organised crime in this country, so be it.” </p><p>“You started a <em> cult </em> to <em> stop </em>people from doing crime?” Ava was incredulous. </p><p>“You are a clear testament to the ineffectiveness of staying on the right side of the law.” The Zealot said calmly. “I’ve had people killed that your organisation didn’t even know were high level criminals.” </p><p> </p><p>“You can’t just admit to having people killed in front of me. I’m a federal agent.” </p><p>“I’m not naïve enough to avoid the possibility that I end up in prison after this. It is preferable to death.” The Zealot muttered. Only then did Ava realise how much the Zealot <em> actually </em>needed her help. It was an odd feeling. “Prison is escapable, death is not.” </p><p>“You’re awfully confident about that.” </p><p> </p><p>“As you no doubt discovered when you opened the drawer of your nightstand, I have a lot of contingency plans in place.” Now, the Zealot’s confidence became slightly more obvious. “And if the only person I have to outsmart is you, then it won’t be much of a challenge.” </p><p>“You keep insulting my intelligence, yet you’ve come to me for help.” Ava wasn’t as offended as she probably should have been.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re welcome to insult me back at any time.” The Zealot countered. This was far preferable to Ava being nice or complimentary. </p><p>“No thanks. Bad vibes.” </p><p>“Oh, here we go again…” The Zealot sighed. </p><p>“After I speak with my bosses tomorrow, how am I supposed to contact you?” Ava suddenly changed the subject. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll leave you a number.”</p><p>“And what if I change my mind?” </p><p>“Then I’ll probably die.” The Zealot said this unflinchingly, as if she were reciting the day’s weather. </p><p>“And you’re okay with that?” Ava was, once again, confused. The Zealot herself was a lot like the Followers as a whole. Where one question was answered, another five grew in its place. </p><p> </p><p>“If I were willing to flee the country, I could escape my persecution.” Again, the Zealot was detached from her words. “But I’d rather die than run away.” </p><p>“Even if that means teaming up with an idiot FBI agent and an idiot agency?” Ava asked this with a smile. </p><p>“Even then.” For the briefest moment, the Zealot was tempted to smile back. She didn’t.</p><p> </p><p>“Next time you decide to pop by for a visit, I’d appreciate a text. I wasn’t prepared for company. I’m not even wearing a bra.” </p><p>“I noticed.” The Zealot whispered before she could stop herself. <em> God! </em>What was wrong with her? Speaking without thoroughly weighing each word in her mind felt sinful.</p><p>“Zealot, you dog.” Ava’s grin grew wider and she made no attempt to pull the blanket over her thin pajama shirt. </p><p> </p><p>“I notice a lot of things. Don’t take it the wrong way.” The Zealot stood. “Goodbye for now, Miss Silva.” </p><p>“Wait!” Ava called out as the Zealot was crossing the threshold. “One more question.”</p><p>“You’ve already asked too many… But fine.” She froze in the doorway but didn’t turn back around. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you have a name?” If they were going to work together, Ava didn’t want to refer to her as ‘the Zealot’ all the time. </p><p>“It’s…” Was she really going to reveal herself? This could open up too many possibilities… But it would be a great way to cultivate trust, for now... Unless… The Zealot’s thoughts were unusually contradictory. “It’s Beatrice.” She admitted, finally. Now <em> three </em>people in the world knew her name.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. El Diablo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Worlds collide.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i feel like id be a lot happier if i just wrote one-shots, but for some reason my dumb brain insists on everything being a multi-chapter extravaganza.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The Zealot - Beatrice - was a big proponent of notes, Ava was starting to realise. On the morning following their bizarre late night discussion, she found three items waiting on her kitchen counter. The gun that Beatrice had removed from Ava’s nightstand sat atop a fold embossed with the Followers’ logo. Beside that, a note. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ava, hopefully this is enough information to get your bosses interested in cooperation. Thank you for agreeing. My phone number is listed in the file. Please text or call with any updates. We don’t have the luxury of time. - Z</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All things considered, it’s nicer than usual.” Ava muttered to herself as she moved the gun aside and began flipping through the contents of the folder. Shocking would have been a bold understatement of its contents. It was obvious that </span>
  <em>
    <span>years </span>
  </em>
  <span>had gone into gathering this evidence. Ava wasn’t sure if she should be impressed or terrified. For the Zealot - Beatrice - to be playing at such a high level, then the rumours about how dangerous she was were likely underrepresenting the issue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava shook the thought away. Instead, she called Shannon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi.” Ava smiled when Shannon answered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ava, what’s up?” Shannon’s tone was slightly worried, but not overly so. “Are you okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Why do you always lead with that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because a cult leader threatened your life only a week ago?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Fair point.” Ava sighed. “Well, speaking of that cult leader…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no.” Shannon took a deep breath. “What is it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d rather not say on the phone. Can you and Mary meet me at the pier?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? The pier?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Ava was clearly not budging on this. “And tell Mary if she’s good, I’ll win her a stuffed animal at Pacific Park.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, for fuck’s sake. Alright. We’ll be there in an hour.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you! You won’t regret it I promise!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I better not… Be safe, please.” Shannon was slightly annoyed with how casually Ava took everything, but she was also concerned for her wellbeing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will. You too.” Ava hung up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before leaving, Ava hid the file in her apartment. Just in case. She also made a cursory effort of fixing her hair before giving up and tying it back. For once, she ended up being early to their meeting - only because she was too amped up to stay home any longer. Thus, Ava found herself on the Santa Monica Pier at nine thirty in the morning. On a Tuesday. So, she did what any reasonable adult would do. She got ice cream. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ava!” Mary greeted her with a shout some ten minutes later. Ava turned away from the railing to greet her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi. Good morning.” Ava gave both Mary and Shannon a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you eating ice cream?” Shannon asked, though it was obvious given the cone in Ava’s hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not even ten…” Mary looked at her with a quizzical expression, before looking over at Shannon. “I know she’s an adult now, but maybe we should consider making some basic rules about sugar intake.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my </span>
  <em>
    <span>God.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Ava rubbed her face dramatically. “Can you two focus and be professional?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rich, coming from you.” Shannon smiled. “But yes. Why did you want to talk here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t want to risk taking this to the office or anywhere that might lead us to being overheard.” Tourists passed them occasionally, way too lost in their own lives to pay any attention to the three chatting locals. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This must be a big deal, then.” Mary guessed. Correctly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won’t bore you with a preamble. I had a visitor last night.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>tell me it was someone from that </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking </span>
  </em>
  <span>cult.” Mary was, for good reason, angry about this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it was.” Ava held up a hand. “But it wasn’t a violent visit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Explain. Now.” Shannon was a bit more restrained than Mary, but only </span>
  <em>
    <span>just. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Zealot needs our help.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s… What?” Shannon stared at Ava with clear disbelief in her eyes. “That’s hardly an explanation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay.” Ava sighed and started again. “The Zealot wants to make a deal with us. She needs several high level criminals arrested… Simultaneously.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Mary was as curious as she was angry. “Does she need them all out of her way?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, not exactly.” Ava, for some reason, didn’t want to reveal all of the Zealot’s secrets - not even her name. They weren’t Ava’s secrets to divulge. “She’s hunting the Leaden Order and they’re hunting her in return.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s hunting a myth?” Wondered Shannon, now more confused than anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not a myth.” Ava corrected. “And as a gesture of goodwill and to get you both on side, the Zealot left me a packet of evidence that condemns half a dozen criminals in Los Angeles. High level criminals. It must have taken her years to put together.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Christ.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Mary pinched the bridge of her nose. “Alright. I hate that I’m considering this. What about you, Shan?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The same.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Working with the Zealot would take a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot </span>
  </em>
  <span>of players out of the game.” Ava continued. “And the Zealot has acknowledged that her cooperation and information could lead her to prison, but she said that it was preferable to death.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you two friends now?” Mary inquired, correctly reading Ava’s subtle cues and body language. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmm… No. I wouldn’t go that far.” Ava shook her head. “I don’t actively dislike her and I’m not as scared as I maybe should be.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You never were the type.” Shannon replied with a smile. “Alright. If Mary agrees, I’m tentatively in. I’d like to see the information though, first.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m in.” Mary’s affirmation made Ava smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They tailed Ava back across the city to Jefferson Park. With a minute of being back in her apartment, Ava retrieved the hidden file and watched nervously as Shannon and Mary flipped through it together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If this can be verified…” Mary trailed off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It would be a huge break…” Shannon finished her sentence in the same distracted tone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you’re in?” Ava’s hopefulness was poorly masked. She wasn’t even really sure </span>
  <em>
    <span>why </span>
  </em>
  <span>she was desperate for this to work out, but she was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to ensure all of this is factual…” Mary began. She knew the look on Ava’s face too well. “But set up a tentative meeting with our culty friend. For tonight. Here. Obviously we can’t bring them to the Bureau.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Friends.” Ava corrected. “The Zealot insisted on bringing her Hand and Keeper.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, our culty </span>
  <em>
    <span>friends.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Shannon smiled slightly. “This is still dangerous. Don’t let your guard down.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t…” Then, “Oh, maybe I should order pizza…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ava!” Mary sometimes wondered if Ava could turn off her hearing at will to avoid any serious conversation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, sorry.” Ava shook her head. “There is a good spot just down the street, though, but -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ava. Seriously.” Shannon was stern. “You’re about to invite </span>
  <em>
    <span>three </span>
  </em>
  <span>cult leaders into your home. Your safety matters significantly more than pizza.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Debatable, but alright.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not debatable.” Mary crossed the room and gave Ava a hug before heading towards the door. “Your safety is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not debatable.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright!” Ava wasn’t actually frustrated, but it was her sacred duty to pretend to be. God forbid the conversation got too heavy or too emotional. She couldn’t handle that. Right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I agree with Mary.” Shannon added as she also gave Ava a quick hug before heading to leave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you usually do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now alone, Ava sat heavily on the zebra couch and pulled out her phone. She’d already saved the Zealot’s - Beatrice’s - phone number, but calling seemed slightly intimidating. After a few minutes of anxious anguish, Ava tapped the contact and raised the phone to her ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello?” The Zealot answered on the first ring. “I’m going to take an educated guess that this is Miss Silva, since the only other people who have this phone number are currently sitting in my office.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good guess.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you speak with your superiors?” The Zealot got right to the point. Ava wasn’t sure if she should be happy about this or not. But it wasn’t as if they could just have a chat, right? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I also got ice cream.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pause. “I don’t see how that’s relevant.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not but it was vanilla with rainbow sprinkles.” Ava grinned. “But my bosses are verifying what you’ve given us. Obviously we can’t just take your word for it, especially with how incendiary the files were. I’m sure you expected this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still, they’d like to meet. Tonight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” The Zealot sounded cautious, but slightly optimistic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. And if it’s not too much to ask, do you think you could dress like… Normal?” Ava cringed as soon as she asked, but she had a feeling that this meeting would go a lot smoother if the Zealot - Beatrice - and her colleagues weren’t dressed in Followers of the Eternal garb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Define normal.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anything but cult clothes. Preferably something not black or creepy but I don’t know the specifics of your wardrobe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well. I’ll pass that along.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great. Okay. Well, you already know my address, so I’ll see you tonight, then.” Ava paused and then made the obvious joke. “It’s a date.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wish.” The Zealot hung up before Ava could reply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn, she’s good.” Ava tossed her phone aside and closed her eyes. She hadn’t been able to sleep after the Zealot (whose name was Beatrice!) had left the night prior. A half-slumber fell over her then, though Ava woke a few hours later with a fun new pain in her neck from sleeping awkwardly on the zebra couch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the afternoon was taken up with calls, usually from either Mary or Shannon. Otherwise, Ava did her part in verifying the Zealot’s… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Beatrice’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>information. Every time Ava thought of the mysterious woman’s actual name, it cost her several seconds of distraction. For some reason, she felt oddly honoured to know it - as if she was part of an elite club. And in some respects, she was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Evening rolled around. It came both too fast and too slow (that’s what she said). At six, Mary and Shannon returned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello again.” Ava greeted them with a smile. “Long time no see.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re awfully chipper.” Mary grumbled as she slid past Ava into the apartment. It was clear from the awkward angles of her clothes that she was hiding quite a few weapons beneath her dark sweater. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t listen to her.” Shannon grinned as she gave Ava a quick hug before following Mary. “She’s just grumpy because all of the Zealot’s information that we were able to check today was verifiable.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not entirely surprised by that.” Ava retrieved a beer for each of them from the fridge. “The Zealot is a lot of things, but I genuinely don’t think she is insane.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still.” Mary crossed her arms. “Working with a cult leader </span>
  <em>
    <span>should </span>
  </em>
  <span>make us nervous. It’s dangerous. This could all be some sort of setup.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it could be.” Shannon pressed a quick kiss to Mary’s cheek. “But we’re all trained agents and we aren’t going into this without thought. We’ll present the Zealot with our terms and she can choose whether or not she agrees.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are your terms, exactly?” Ava hadn’t been at the meeting they’d had about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need full access to the Zealot’s data and resources. She and her team are going to assist the operation.” Mary explained. “Given her cooperation and the mission’s success, we are willing to negotiate her prison sentence.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To?” The thought of the Zealot in prison made Ava somewhat nervous. Doubly so after what the Zealot - Beatrice - had told her last night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That depends.” Shannon pulled a thick packet of files from her bag. “There aren’t many crimes that can officially be pinned to the Followers and starting a cult in itself isn’t illegal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Consider me confused.” Ava mumbled as she sat on the edge of the couch. “Self-incrimination isn’t an option, obviously, our founding fathers made sure of that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I know.” Shannon nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“These operations will put us in closer contact with high level criminals all over the country. Given the evidence we’re bound to collect, it isn’t unrealistic to think that we could build a case against the Zealot.” Mary added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait.” Ava held up a hand. “You’re going to make her help us and actively build a case against her at the same time? That seems cruel.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s a criminal.” Mary shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but…” Ava didn’t have a good answer for that. “It just seems cruel.” She repeated dejectedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps, but you don’t get to just </span>
  <em>
    <span>choose </span>
  </em>
  <span>to work with the FBI whenever it suits you. There are consequences.” Shannon tried to make Ava feel better but it was a moot point. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know that.” Ava was clenching her beer bottle so hard it was amazing that it didn’t shatter in her hand. “It just… Seems like a waste, is all. If the Zealot was able to gather all of this information and likely more - which the </span>
  <em>
    <span>entire </span>
  </em>
  <span>FBI has failed at, by the way… Well, it just seems like a mighty waste to send her to prison.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually… That’s a fair point.” Shannon seemed to be considering Ava’s words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re putting the cart ahead of the horse.” Mary was less open minded. “It’s not unlikely that they arrive tonight with the sole intention of murdering the three of us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re awfully pessimistic, you know that?” Ava teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I wish I could still ground you. I guess we’re both disappointed.” Mary retorted with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Children!” Shannon chastised them both with a laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The familial banter was cut short by a knock on the door. Ava felt oddly nervous, all of a sudden. Still, she forced herself to rise and cross the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi.” Ava greeted the three women who stood outside her door, despite how painfully strange this entire situation was. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Beatrice </span>
  </em>
  <span>had, perhaps, listened to Ava and traded in her onyx cult robes for a navy blue jumper. She looked ordinary, which was weird in itself. Ordinary, but pretty, Ava noticed at once. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keeper, whose sharp face Ava recognised immediately, even sans paint, was dressed in black. Civilian clothes, though, but they were still oppressively black. This was unsurprising. The Zealot’s Hand, who Ava preferred, was the exact opposite. She wore a rather loud hawaiian shirt, and a smile that was wider than Ava’s. Without a hood to hold back her hair, it was a veritable mess of adorable curls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello.” Beatrice replied in a neutral tone, as Ava let them into the apartment. The mood was undeniably tense, but also oddly exciting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit…” Mary whispered as she rose from the couch and basically ran towards Keeper. Before anyone could react, Mary’s fist smashed across Keeper’s face, knocking her to the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To her credit, Keeper recovered quickly. She was obviously a trained fighter. Careful to stay low, she kicked out of Mary’s legs, driving her to her knees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>From beside Ava, the Zealot whispered, “I was wondering if something like this would happen.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Ava was flustered by this unexpected violence, the Zealot’s (Beatrice!) words, and her lack of surprise. The close proximity of the woman didn’t make matters any better. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mary, enough!” Shannon snapped, catching Mary’s arm and pulling her back a few paces. “I’m as angry as you are about what Lilith did, but it’s in the past. Let it go.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, </span>
  <em>
    <span>the fuck, </span>
  </em>
  <span>is going on?” Ava was more confused than she already had been. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It happened while you were doing your training in Quantico.” Shannon began while Mary only sighed and sat back down. Her nose was bleeding, as was Keeper’s. Lillith’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is </span>
  <em>
    <span>it</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Ava asked as she unwound some paper towels for both of them. Keeper, Lilith, seemed surprised by the gesture. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She left us high and dry during a mission.” Mary replied in a frustrated voice. “Completely disappeared. Could have killed us. Instead, we just got absolutely murdered by our superiors.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Ava looked between both parties. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To work for me.” The Zealot answered this one. “I needed someone capable who knew how the FBI operated. It could have just as easily been any of you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would have never agreed to that, but go off.” Mary muttered, though she wasn’t that intimidating, given that she was trying to stem the flow of blood from her nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“While this is unfortunate…” Ava wasn’t used to being the peacekeeper, she was more of a natural antagonist. “We have more important things to focus on.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Agreed.” The Zealot’s Hand added, though she didn’t seem upset about what had just occurred. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See?” Ava gestured to the Hand with a grin. “That’s why I always liked her the best. Unlike </span>
  <em>
    <span>some </span>
  </em>
  <span>people.” Cue a glare at Keeper/Lilith. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was only mean to you because Beatrice ordered it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, really?” Ava turned her gaze to Beatrice, who maintained a neutral expression. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To test your mettle.” She replied, almost apologetic but not quite. “And perhaps -” There was another knock at the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” Ava jumped to attention. “The most important guest is here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who?” Shannon was just as confused as everyone else, but Ava didn’t answer. Instead she rushed to the door, opening to reveal a pizza delivery driver, with a sizable stack of boxes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you so much!” Ava traded him a roll of bills for the pizzas. “I know it’s a bit of a hike up the stairs.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re our best customer, don’t mention it.” The pizza delivery boy smiled before heading back off down the hallway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I ordered pizza.” Ava announced to the room, which was half filled with cult leaders and half filled with federal agents. You know, girl stuff. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you really their best customer?” Mary wondered quietly. “And do you remember that conversation we had earlier about healthy choices?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was just being flirty.” Ava replied as she set the stack of boxes on the counter. “He’s given me his number on nearly every receipt…” She pulled out a slightly greasy slip of paper. “On this one, too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you call him? He’s cute.” Shannon felt a little too maternal as soon as these words left her mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not my type.” Ava didn’t elaborate. Beatrice, meanwhile, watched this entire exchange with odd curiosity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not to continue questioning you, Ava, but why did you order so much pizza?” The Zealot’s Hand asked kindly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Ava looked at the eight boxes that were now stacked on the countertop. “Well, the rule is to get one pizza per person, plus two extras so I can eat them tomorrow.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What rule is this?” Keeper, aka Lilith, inquired. She was only slightly venomous as she asked, so that was certainly progress. “Who eats an entire pizza?” Ava went quite violently red. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… Um… Not me…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is a waste of time.” Mary rose and retrieved two boxes and brought them back to the seating area. “Let’s get down to brass tax.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s.” Beatrice agreed earnestly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we start with names?” Ava asked quietly, somehow already halfway through a slice of pizza. “Like </span>
  <em>
    <span>normal, </span>
  </em>
  <span>human names?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Camila.” The Zealot’s Hand introduced herself to Ava with an earnest handshake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And that’s Lilith.” Mary pointed to Keeper, who was leaning against the wall with a slightly terrifying expression. “She’s named after a demon and that’s a good way to remember it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck off.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’m…” Beatrice hesitated. Her clinical mind was already self-diagnosing. She knew it was a bad sign that she didn’t even want to tell people her name. “Beatrice.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span>“Fantastic.” Ava grinned, noting how Beatrice only looked at her pizza, as if she’d never seen one before. “And you can all call me… </span>
  <em>
    <span>El Diablo.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Countess of Eternal Darkness, Your Dark Opulency, Sir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Decisions are made. Maybe a *scrap* of trust is developed along the way.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i started a new WIP that will be out soon. NO ONE is allowed to tell surpanakha under ANY CIRCUMSTANCES</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>In the apartment’s living room, which had no separation from the kitchen, a bit of an argument had broken out. Mary and Lilith were all but growling at each other, while Shannon and Camila tried to calm their respective partners. Meanwhile, Ava stayed at the kitchen counter, as did Beatrice. For a few minutes, they watched the scene silently, making their own observations about the other ‘team.’ Ava also ate half a pizza. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are Camila and Lilith… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Together</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Ava finally asked in a quiet whisper. The way they interacted was subtly romantic, but noticeable enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Beatrice answered. She still hadn’t touched her pizza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Ava had trouble imagining this. “They’re so… I don’t know, different.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Opposites attract.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“How wise and verbose you are, thank you for that.” Ava half-joked. Part of her craved a conversation with Beatrice, a genuine, normal conversation. Why, she wasn’t sure. “Especially for someone who doesn’t like pizza.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Beatrice met Ava’s gaze. “I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>like it.” A rare double negative revealed how much more flustered Beatrice was than she appeared to be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you like… Vegan? Or keto? Or you only like it with pineapple on it? You don’t really strike me as a Hawaiian pizza fan, but I guess people can surprise you, huh?” Ava’s questions came quickly, messy, delivered as soon as the thoughts crossed her mind. It was exactly opposite of Beatrice, who weighed every phrase before speaking. “I should have gotten a few vegan ones, this is California. How foolish of me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not vegan.” Beatrice sighed. She’d told Ava more in the last two days than she’d revealed to anyone in years. “I’ve never had pizza before.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At all?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At all.” Beatrice confirmed Ava’s fears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say sike right now.” Ava’s expression was plain with disbelief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You speak like a child.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Ava jokingly flipped her hair back. “I get that a lot. But don’t dodge the question. You’ve </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>had pizza?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my </span>
  <em>
    <span>God.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Ava sighed. This entire conversation felt so isolated, despite the four other people and the heated argument that was occurring only a few feet away. “And I thought my childhood was bad. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jesus.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your childhood was bad.” Beatrice had done her research, as was customary. It is important to know a contact’s weak points and vulnerabilities, should you wish to manipulate them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you know?” Ava felt stupid as soon as she asked. Of course Beatrice would’ve dug up as much information as possible. Last night, Ava had tried to do the same. Problem was, there wasn’t much to dig up. Not that she could find, at least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even if I hadn’t done a thorough investigation into your background, you have several characteristics of childhood trauma.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How could you…” Ava trailed off. “I should have checked psychology graduates. Obvious.” She ran a hand over her face. “Where did you go to school?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beatrice hesitated for several seconds. Ava wasn’t as stupid or oblivious as she had originally assumed. Or perhaps, anticipated. It would have made everything easier. Eventually, she answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“UCLA.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go Bruins.” Ava replied with an odd little hand motion. Then, she looked back into the living room. “We should probably intervene.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Agreed. This is not productive.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neither woman moved. “Well, I’m not going to say anything until you try pizza for the first time. This is a momentous occasion and should be treated as such.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you always this dramatic?” Beatrice knew she only made this mean remark to distract from how flustered she felt. Ava didn’t seem to mind, though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Sometimes I’m worse.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” Reluctantly, Beatrice took a bite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well?” Ava looked on with sparkling eyes. “How is it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay. I’m not sure what the fuss is about.” Beatrice’s reply was calm, as always. And the pizza </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>good, but she wouldn’t (or couldn’t) give Ava the satisfaction of admitting it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you think I’m the weird one.” Ava gave her an odd look. “Well, we should probably intervene now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without replying, Beatrice stepped forward, towards the living room. The mismatched furniture was, as always, hideous. But, there was something </span>
  <em>
    <span>slightly </span>
  </em>
  <span>endearing about it. At the very least, the room seemed lived in and welcoming. Kind, even.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lilith, enough.” Beatrice spoke only loud enough to command attention. “Mary, I’m sure you’re as aware as I am that we have a limited budget of time. A budget which, if we’re being realistic, is better spent on planning.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mary started it.” Lilith muttered as she crossed her arms, remarkably similar to how Ava might’ve acted had they switched places. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t even.” Mary’s response was sharp. “You started when you ditched us to go join a cult.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least we actually get -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enough!” Ava lacked Beatrice’s calm composure, so she just yelled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We need to be able to cooperate for this to work.” Beatrice spoke in measured tones, but Ava could see the tension in her clenched jaw. “I thought all parties would be mature enough to handle that, but if I was wrong, tell me now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can work together.” Lilith mumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll try.” Mary agreed tiredly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, this is going about as well as expected.” Shannon managed a weak smile. “Beatrice, I’m sure you’re aware that our cooperation will be conditional. And you’re right, some degree of teamwork is going to be needed. Teamwork which is going to need more than pizza to be built.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speak for yourself.” Whispered Ava.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m aware of this.” Beatrice nodded and ignored Ava’s comment entirely. It was much too immature. “Given the sheer amount and calibre of information you are being provided, however, I’d like to reserve the right to disagree with said conditions.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Christ.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Mary pinched the bridge of her nose and leaned back against the zebra couch. “I can’t believe we’re even considering this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I’m just being optimistic, but I genuinely think this can be a mutually beneficial agreement for all involved parties.” Camila chimed in with a slight smile - Ava appreciated this. “Orchestrating this sheer amount of arrests is unheard of amongst any federal circles, FBI or otherwise.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Bureau isn’t just a tool in your grander schemes.” Mary replied, looking directly at Beatrice. “You’re not here out of the goodness of your heart, or a desire to cooperate. You’re here because you’ve made a mistake and now your back is against the wall.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Mary.” Ava’s tone was uncharacteristically hard. “Our job is, or should be, to help people. I don’t disagree with what you’ve said, but I’m trying to see the bigger picture here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Which is?” It was Beatrice who prompted, not Mary. But, Beatrice was curious to hear Ava’s reasoning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Firstly, say what you will, but Beatrice and her team have provided us with more intel than our entire agency could have hoped to gather in a decade. An inside source is a valuable one. Secondly, irrespective of Beatrice’s motives for these arrests, we would be taking several high ranking criminals out of the game. The human suffering that this inevitably saves is incalculable.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m kind of surprised you managed to raise such a good person.” Lilith mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll eat those words if you ever play Ava in Mario Kart.” Shannon replied lightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened to working together?” Mary added at the same time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Working together doesn’t mean there can’t be a few jabs here and there, does it?” Lilith almost smiled. “For old time’s sake.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I agree with Ava.” Camila spoke with clear conviction and her words were impossible to doubt. “My motivations for working with Beatrice are much the same, even though we operate on different sides of the law.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew I liked you.” Ava grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If we could </span>
  <em>
    <span>focus </span>
  </em>
  <span>for a moment.” Beatrice’s frustration showed through her mask of extreme calm. Simultaneously, Ava wondered what it would be like to see Beatrice fully emote. To see her at the extreme ends of the emotional spectrum - both high and low.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, your Dark Opulency.” Ava was never one to be serious for long, and she gave Beatrice a dramatic half bow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t have been surprised if you wanted to negotiate my prison sentence in exchange for your help. You’ll find, however, that it’ll be significantly more difficult than you realise to pin anything on me or the Followers.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The option was definitely on the table.” Mary reported. “Ava wasn’t a fan.” Beatrice cast a quick look in Ava’s direction before continuing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been very careful.” Beatrice steepled her fingers. “And I doubt I’ve made a mistake so lowly that the Bureau could detect it. If that’s what you want to bargain for, go ahead, but I can assure you that it is more of a gamble than you realise.” Her face was so terrifyingly neutral, that it was impossible to tell if she was bluffing or not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Make me a better offer, then.” Mary matched Beatrice’s energy entirely, while everyone else looked on in silence. Clearly, Mary came to play ball. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take our partnership all the way to the top.” For a moment, Ava was convinced Beatrice would smile, but no such atrocity occured. “Why stop our cooperation before the big show? Help us take out the Leaden Order. It would, without a doubt, be the biggest collar the Bureau has ever seen.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I doubt they’d allow themselves to be taken alive…” Mary mused, going as far as to rub her chin in thought. Shannon gave her a look as if to say: </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re considering this?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps not.” Beatrice didn’t seem bothered by this. “But to be able to publicly claim that you were responsible for destroying the biggest crime ring in the country.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t you want the credit?” Mary leaned forward slightly and Ava recognised her body language. There was a familiar tension there, a big-case-excitement sort of tension. “You’ve basically said it yourself that you’re the mastermind behind all of this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a good team behind me.” Beatrice paused, more for effect than anything else. “But I don’t care about credit. I just want them gone.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is personal for you.” Shannon stated the obvious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A </span>
  <em>
    <span>cult leader, </span>
  </em>
  <span>as everyone is so keen to remind me, shouldn’t take credit for this. It would only serve to make the rest of you look bad.” Beatrice offered a weak defense, but the damage was done. It was as if her mask had slipped, just slightly. Still, she continued. “If we were to succeed, I would be willing to dissolve the Followers entirely and retire.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Mary raised an eyebrow. This was an interesting proposition. “You’d really walk away from your life of crime?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I take no joy in the criminal aspect of my work.” Beatrice’s response was professional, if a little detached. “Not all of my ventures are illegal, strictly speaking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is that supposed to mean?” It was Shannon’s turn to ask. Her and Mary always worked well together. In more ways than one, obviously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Some exist in a grey area.” Camila replied. “As in, there aren’t really laws to govern certain things, yet. I won’t admit more, since I do not wish to incriminate myself in the presence of federal agents. Good try.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Other ventures are entirely legal.” Lilith spoke with a sort of pride about this. “We’ve all made contributions to various fields under pseudonyms and the like.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Interesting.” Mary was taking all of this in with almost surprising calm. “Alright. Say that I am considering this. And say that we could be ready to move on your targets in a few days. We would need to split up, since the LA office is more pencil pushers than it is field operatives. You would all be expected to participate.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re more than capable of fighting.” Lilith actually smiled at this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is breaking at least a dozen rules.” Shannon mumbled with a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love that!” Added Ava quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t trust any of the cultists alone.” Mary was cautious, though she had plenty of reason to be. “Not with each other or with the less trained strike team members.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to pair off?” Beatrice suggested this as though she had been expecting this conclusion the entire time. With what little Ava knew about Beatrice, she probably had been.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go with Lilith. Hopefully she gives me a reason to settle our score.” Mary began, before giving Lilith a nearly-joking snarl. Maybe they could be friends one day, or maybe Ava was just being hopeful. “Shan, you can go with Camila. She’s the nicest and least creepy of the three.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, thank you.” It wasn’t much of a compliment, but Camila smiled all the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Ava, you can go with the leader herself, Countess of Eternal Darkness, since you seem quite fond of her.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t go that far.” Ava ignored the curious look that Beatrice gave her. “We’re not really on a first name basis yet. I’m not allowed to refer to the Countess at all. Not until I’ve completed all the dark sacraments, that is.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fair enough.” Mary suppressed a laugh. “I’ll try to secure a goat for you to sacrifice.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Focus, please.” Beatrice was struggling to keep her composure. It was odd for her to be teased. This never happened before. “Are we doing this or not?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, I think we are.” Shannon looked slightly sick at the concept. “I have a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot </span>
  </em>
  <span>of arrangements to make. But, we’ll be in touch soon. Remember, we need to foster trust between everyone here if we want this to work out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell that to Lilith.” Mumbled Mary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell that to Mary.” Muttered Lilith at the same time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow!” Ava giggled. “This is going so well already!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Out To Sea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ava and Beatrice go on a boat trip.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The boat that Beatrice is driving is a 48 Cantius.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The following few days were ablaze with preparations - on both sides. Despite everyone’s initial worries, both teams contributed to the mission. If everything went according to plan, the first stage of the operation would commence tomorrow. Of course, how often does everything go according to plan? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava paced back and forth across her apartment several times. She was meant to meet with Beatrice, in person, to discuss the details of their role in the operation. Most likely, Shannon and Mary were doing the same, as were the leaders of the FBI strike teams. But Ava found herself a bit nervous about the prospect. No, maybe nervous wasn’t the right word - or not </span>
  <em>
    <span>entirely </span>
  </em>
  <span>descriptive of how she felt. Part of her was genuinely excited, as Ava found herself quite curious about Beatrice, though she wasn’t sure why.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Ava managed to dial the cult leader’s number. “Hello?” As usual, Beatrice answered on the first ring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi.” Ava found herself smiling for a moment. “We need to talk. In real life. I’m sure you know this, though.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Beatrice’s voice was completely neutral, as usual. “It was my idea. We don’t know who is monitoring communication networks and they are notoriously insecure.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well… Where do you want to meet?” Ava continued to pace and dance around - completely unable to stay still. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have a boat?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beatrice.” Ava nearly laughed. “I have no doubt that you know how much my apartment costs and how much I make. No, I don’t have a </span>
  <em>
    <span>boat.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hell, it’s amazing I can even afford a car.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No need to be so dramatic.” A touch of frustration bled into her voice. She didn’t like being called by her name, least of all by Ava. “I’ll text you the address of a marina and pick you up there.” This wasn’t a question, it was an order.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes ma’am.” Ava paused. “Wait, do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>have a boat?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More than one.” Beatrice hung up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh!” Ava tossed her phone onto her famously hideous couch. “She is so </span>
  <em>
    <span>frustrating.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Every time she spoke with Beatrice on the phone, the cult leader hung up on Ava. Very rude. A moment later, her phone buzzed with the marina’s address, as promised. Ava sighed and retreated to her bedroom to change into something warmer. It wasn’t exactly boating season. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava ended up changing into a dozen outfits before finally decided on one to wear. She didn’t want Beatrice to think she was entirely a loser. Eventually, she settled on a maroon sweater, with a khaki overcoat, since it would most likely be freezing on the water. Why Beatrice insisted on a boating adventure, Ava wasn’t quite sure. Still, she headed down to the apartment’s parking structure and climbed into her aging and unremarkable sedan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Los Angeles traffic, as usual, was a frustrating affair. It took Ava nearly an hour to reach the marina, despite it only being twenty-odd miles away. Her phone buzzed the moment she got out of the car and started walking towards the docks. There was hardly anyone in sight… Because it </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t boating season. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Slightly annoyed, Ava withdrew the device and looked down at the screen. She had a feeling she knew who it was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dracula’s Wife: </span>
  <em>
    <span>End of dock number four. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ava: </span>
  <em>
    <span>it wouldnt kill you to use an emoji sometimes </span>
  </em>
  <span>❤👏</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dracula’s Wife: </span>
  <em>
    <span>No.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ava: 🤦‍♀️</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She allowed herself a quick laugh as she headed down one of the docks. Her frustration aside, Ava enjoyed teasing Beatrice. It was clear that the Zealot wasn’t used to teasing or insubordination, which made it all the more fun. At the end of the dock, there was a waiting boat, with a stoic-looking Beatrice standing on the rear deck. Ava was not, by any stretch of the imagination, a boat person - but she could tell this vehicle was expensive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not exactly boating weather, is it?” Ava muttered as she climbed aboard. Thankfully, Beatrice was dressed normally again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The interior is heated.” Beatrice replied with a slight scowl, as she slid open the glass door that led into the ship’s upper salon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus Christ.” Whispered Ava at the sight of the boat’s well-appointed interior. The floors and cupboards were polished wood, and the countertops were marble. On one side of the surprisingly roomy interior was a leather seating area, and the other side boasted the cockpit and a TV. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you never been on a boat before?” Beatrice asked, with no shortage of condescension, as she climbed into the driver’s seat and pulled away from the dock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been on a boat before.” Ava bit back, before sliding off her coat and laying it across the couch. She’d been worried about being cold for nothing. “But this is… A really nice boat.” That was an understatement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was expensive.” Beatrice mumbled as she drove. The sun was low in the sky and light poured through the windows at an extreme angle. It granted the scene a unique level of drama. “But it’s easier and safer to leave the Followers’ compound via the sea.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Makes sense.” Ava shrugged and leaned against the counter adjacent to Beatrice. “I’m pretty sure you knew I didn’t have a boat, though.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why did you ask?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was…” She took a deep breath. “Teasing you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow.” Ava grinned, while Beatrice remained entirely neutral, as usual. “I feel like you just wanted to flex your… Five hundred k boat?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One point one million.” Beatrice corrected, making Ava’s jaw drop at once. “And before you freak out, I bought it myself with legally acquired currency.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay…” Ava had a feeling Beatrice was telling the truth, but she still felt overwhelmed. “Can I ask what from?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can, but that doesn’t mean I’ll answer you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Worth a try.” Ava shrugged. She wasn’t surprised by Beatrice’s answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is far enough out.” Beatrice announced, half to herself, before cutting the engine. She manipulated the controls and the boat slowed to a halt. “Let’s talk.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This seems unnecessary.” Muttered Ava. “You could have just come to my apartment.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No offense, but your apartment is both depressing and ugly.” Beatrice rose from the driver’s chair and opened the fridge that was hidden beneath one of the counters. From within, she withdrew a bottle of white wine and a platter of cheese and grapes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you trying to get fresh with me?” Ava half-joked. She wasn’t sure if the idea offended her or excited her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Beatrice answered simply, before retrieving two wine glasses and a second plate full of crackers. She set these out on the expensive table, before sitting down across from Ava. “But I’m not an animal, either. It’s important to be a good host.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m sure you’ll understand that I’m hesitant to eat or drink anything you put in front of me.” Ava replied callously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d be alarmed if you weren’t.” Beatrice opened the bottle of wine and poured a few tablespoons into each glass, then drank them both herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alpha move.” Ava commented, before pouring a </span>
  <em>
    <span>proper </span>
  </em>
  <span>glass for the both of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re meant to be building trust, remember?” Beatrice raised an eyebrow. “Shannon’s orders.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think that was more meant for Mary and Lilith, but sure, I get your point.” Ava glanced around. The California coast was visible in the distance and the sunset painted the sky a mess of vibrant hues. “You have to admit, this is quite romantic.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I hate you.” Beatrice put her hands over her face in frustration. She definitely </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>trying to cover the blush on her cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The feeling’s mutual.” Ava retorted, before popping a grape into her mouth. “Anyways, we should talk about tomorrow. You can’t hang up on me while we’re talking in person, which is a nice upgrade from the phone… Why do you always do that? It’s rude.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Psychologically speaking, it gives you the upper hand in a discussion or debate.” Beatrice explained, opting to look out the wide window instead of at her guest. “But yes, let’s talk about tomorrow.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do you need to have the upper hand?” Ava couldn’t keep herself from asking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you care?” Countered Beatrice calmly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If we’re going to work together, I’d rather there not be a competition between us all the time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s…” Beatrice hesitated uncharacteristically. Ava was not acting as expected. As usual. “Alright. Fine. Agreed.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If there were, I’m fairly confident you’d win, anyhow.” Ava flashed Beatrice a smile. “Here’s the briefing info, by the way.” She pulled a folder from her bag and slid it across the table. “I’m pretty sure you know what we’re up against, but since I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>a competitive jerk, I figured I’d share anyhow.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Funny.” Beatrice flipped through the file. The information was immediately familiar, seeing as she was the one who’d provided it to the Bureau in the first place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s going to be a party tomorrow night at the Wainwright mansion.” Ava explained the ghost of a plan she’d discussed with Shannon the day prior. “It’ll be good cover for us to sneak in and try and apprehend the legend himself, Joey ‘the Whisper’ Wainwright.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>God, </span>
  </em>
  <span>I hate how made men always give themselves such idiotic nicknames. It’s much more intimidating to let your reputation speak for itself.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Says the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Zealot.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Ava retorted with a crooked grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s different.” Beatrice leaned back and crossed her arms. She was clearly frustrated. “It’s to protect my identity.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm… Sure.” Teased Ava. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re annoying…” Beatrice scowled, but then continued. “Anyways, I can get legitimate invitations, so there’s no need to go sneaking around.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, okay.” Ava was slightly surprised by Beatrice’s cooperation. “That simplifies matters a bit… Look, I know you’re all gung ho about killing people, and we do have clearance to use lethal force… But </span>
  <em>
    <span>only </span>
  </em>
  <span>if necessary. Okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not ‘gung ho’ about killing people.” Beatrice argued. Ava seemed especially frustrating tonight. “I think you’ve embellished a bit in your head.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe, but I don’t really have a choice. It’s not exactly like we’re fostering a friendship here! Even though this evening is awfully date-like, you told me you hated me like ten minutes ago.” Ava pouted. “I barely know anything about you. Which, by the way, isn’t exactly comforting considering how dangerous our mission will be tomorrow. And doubly so since you seem to know an awful lot about me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can understand why that might be frustrating.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t start with me.” Ava finished her glass of wine. “You sound just like the shrink at the Bureau.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m way better than that hack.” Beatrice leaned forward and steepled her fingers. She observed Ava silently for a moment. “I think you have undiagnosed ADHD. Maybe some form of generalised anxiety… Maybe both.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I don’t like this.” Ava didn’t deny Beatrice’s words though; the cult leader was probably right. She usually was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you have an inability to be serious, even if the situation calls for it.” In their short time spent together in person, Beatrice had clearly analysed Ava’s habits and behaviour patterns. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So… Nothing.” Beatrice stopped as a rare feeling swept through her consciousness. Remorse. “Sorry.” She didn’t apologise often. “That was perhaps a bit invasive. I apologise.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow.” Ava was clearly a little taken aback by this. “An apology from the Zealot herself aboard her very fancy boat.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, Ava… It’s a yacht.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ha!” Ava actually laughed at that. “Wait, is it actually?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Technically, a yacht is any boat longer than twenty four metres.” Beatrice explained quietly. As rare as an apology was, a joke was even rarer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ew. Nobody uses metres.” Ava replied. “In response to your </span>
  <em>
    <span>rude </span>
  </em>
  <span>invasiveness, I have a few questions that I’d like answers to. But this time, you’re not allowed to say no.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I feel like I could still say no.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope, that’s against the rules.” Again, Ava smiled that easy smile, which Beatrice found herself wanting to return. She didn’t though, and instead only sighed. “Okay, I’ll take that as a yes. Firstly, why did you decide on face paint and not masks. Other cults I’ve investigated wear masks and I’ve gotta say, the masks are significantly better for your skin.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Strictly speaking, the Followers of the Eternal is only pretending to be a cult.” Beatrice began. “It’s harder to hypnotise people if you’re wearing a mask that limits eye contact or makes it more difficult for people to see your face. The paint is a good middle ground, for disguise and appearances.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I must have misheard you, because I thought you just said </span>
  <em>
    <span>hypnotise people.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not possible.” Ava was adamant about this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is.” Beatrice knew better than most. “Not in the same way that it is in movies, of course. But it is.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prove it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beatrice’s only reply was, “There was nothing in your water.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, what?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When I had you escorted from the compound. There was nothing in your water. But your mind was convinced that there was.” Beatrice felt slightly guilty about this. Slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t believe you.” Ava crossed her arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go get a drug test.” Beatrice worked impressively hard to keep her tone and expression neutral. “Didn’t you find it odd that you woke up without side effects? No lingering drowsiness or nausea?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean… No?” Ava considered Beatrice’s suggestion. “When you said you wouldn’t take my memories, were you serious? As in, is that something you can do?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm… Mary was right, you are dangerous.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. But my reputation speaks for itself. I don’t have some stupid nickname like ‘Nightmare’ or ‘The Butcher.’” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have a lot of resentment about that.” Ava smiled. “I think it’s best you let it go. No one is forcing you to have a nickname, you know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beatrice looked out the window. It was dark now and the coastline was awash in electric light. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Camila calls me ‘Bea’ sometimes.” She admitted quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, that’s cute.” Ava nearly laughed but held it in. She was desperate for information about Beatrice and Ava knew that laughing would only make Beatrice less likely to confide in her. “It’s still odd to me that she is involved in… Well, whatever nefarious activities you have going on.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Again, not all of our activities are nefarious. But Camila believes in our mission. And she is one of the best hackers I’ve ever seen.” Beatrice had a lot of respect for Camila, that was immediately clear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You always seem keen to remind me that most of your operation is above board. Why is that?” Ava posed a (shockingly) serious question and Beatrice remembered, not for the first time, that Ava wasn’t actually an idiot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” This was a semi-honest answer. As usual, Beatrice began analysing her own motives and drawing conclusions. Normally, she didn’t care if people thought of her as a criminal. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>a criminal. But for some reason, she wanted Ava to see her as more than that. “A lot of agents like to lump criminals into one category, a very binary version of good versus evil. It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>that simple.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not that type of agent.” Ava’s face was drawn. “Though I understand what you mean completely. I’ve met agents that are loathsome human beings, and I’ve met very noble criminals.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which one of those groups do I fall into?” Beatrice couldn’t keep from asking, but she knew what she hoped Ava would say.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span>“I don’t know. Ask me tomorrow after our </span>
  <em>
    <span>successful </span>
  </em>
  <span>mission.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Matchy Matchy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Beatrice and Ava attend a criminal party. Very fun, very cool.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>my hands hurt from typing so much</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“No.” Ava froze as she got into Beatrice’s Tesla, leaving the door open. “Absolutely not. You need to change.”  Instead of immediately replying, Beatrice reached across the car and pulled Ava’s door shut. </p><p>“I was invited to this as the Zealot, not as Beatrice.” She explained as she pulled back onto the road. “Can you relax?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not nervous.” Ava lied. “I thought you said no masks.” </p><p>“I won’t be keeping it on the entire time.” Beatrice reported from beneath the metal veil and black hood that hid her face entirely. “Very, <em> very </em>few people know what I actually look like. Beneath this cloak, I’m wearing normal evening wear.” </p><p>“Oh, I thought you were wearing a yellow latex body suit.” </p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Beatrice took her eyes off the road to look at Ava. </p><p>“No!” Ava’s voice was tense. “Of course not. That would be ridiculous.” </p><p>“Your nervousness tonight is palpable.” Beatrice whispered. “We have a better chance of success if you relax.” </p><p>“Thanks, captain obvious.” Muttered Ava as she slid down in her seat. She felt entirely awkward in her gown, which was inky black - the same colour as Beatrice’s cloak. Matchy matchy. </p><p> </p><p>“Is there anything I can do?” This was a genuine offer, though Beatrice hated the look of disbelief Ava gave her a moment later. </p><p>“Are you joking?” </p><p>“No?” </p><p>“Oh.” Ava knew she was being overly combative for no real reason. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you always get nervous before a mission?” Beatrice asked a moment later. </p><p>“Stop shrinking me.” </p><p>“I’m not.” This was a half truth. “I’m asking as…” Beatrice swallowed. “A friend.” </p><p>“I thought you hated me?” Yet, Ava wore the tiniest smile. </p><p>“I do.” Beatrice nodded, though she failed to convince even herself. “But we need to work together and I’d rather have you at your best.” </p><p> </p><p>“Well, no. Normally, I’m really calm during missions. According to Shannon and Mary, I’m usually calmer than I should be.” Ava answered honestly. “But this is high stakes.”</p><p>“Your ill-fated infiltration of the Followers compound was high stakes but you weren’t nervous about that.” Beatrice replied quietly. </p><p>“How do you know?” </p><p> </p><p>“There are cameras around the complex and it was obvious from your body language.” Beatrice reported. It was getting easier to reveal things to Ava and she wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not. “Do you remember your first day, where we had the beachside worship?” </p><p>“Yes. It was terrifying.” </p><p>“I was fucking with you.” Beatrice was trying to distract Ava, at least a little bit. “We don’t do that normally.” </p><p> </p><p>“That’s…” Ava chuckled slightly. “That’s actually kind of funny.” </p><p>Beatrice paused, but then decided to continue. “The first trial is meant to test how well you can cope with isolating and potentially confusing situations. If the trial goer can read the Aramaic on the walls, well, that’s bonus points.” </p><p>“I get what you’re trying to do.” </p><p>“Oh?” Beatrice played dumb, but it wasn’t a look that suited her. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” Breathed Ava, as she leaned her head against the window and closed her eyes. She’d barely slept last night, despite getting home late from Beatrice’s <em> yacht. </em>It wasn’t that she hadn’t wanted to, because Ava enjoyed a good night’s rest as much as the next girl. But every interaction with Beatrice made her feel aflame in an indescribable way; it filled her with an energy that refused to be silenced. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re welcome.” Beatrice could feel Ava relax beside her - albeit only slightly. “You’ve got a gun hidden under that dress, right?” </p><p>“Two.” Ava held up her fingers to emphasise her point. “Although one of them is tiny and only holds two rounds. It’s for <em> emergencies only, </em>remember?” </p><p>“Yes, I know.” Beatrice wasn’t sure if she should be offended or not. “But it’s more than likely that our mark will force your hand.” </p><p> </p><p>“Why do you say that?” Ava was admittedly curious. “Is this the outcome you’re hoping for?” </p><p>“No, of course not.” Beatrice replied immediately. “If he comes peacefully, then I can interrogate him about the Order. Otherwise, I have to hope we find something useful in his office.”</p><p>“If he’s received information from the Order, what makes you think you could convince him to tell you about it?” Ava asked, though she had a feeling she already knew the answer. </p><p> </p><p>“I can be very convincing.” Beatrice didn’t elaborate, but she didn’t need to. “But, like I said, he’ll likely leave us no choice but to shoot him.” </p><p>“Have you met the infamous ‘Whisper?’” Asked Ava with a furtive glance in Beatrice’s direction. </p><p>“Yes. Twice.” </p><p> </p><p>“And?” </p><p>“He’s a brash man. Not as bright as you might expect for how powerful his family is.” Beatrice offered a cursory explanation. “This is why I’m concerned.” </p><p>“Do you analyse everyone you meet?” There was a touch of anger in Ava’s voice. </p><p>“Not intentionally.” Though in truth, it had become a bit of a bad habit for Beatrice. She knew it was an unhealthy coping mechanism, but she couldn’t bring herself to stop, either.</p><p> </p><p>“I have a million questions for you.” Admitted Ava, just as they pulled into the massive driveway of the Wainwright mansion. </p><p>“Well, you’ll have to save them for another time. Preferably never.” Beatrice slowed as they entered the queue of expensive vehicles waiting for the valet. “This goes without saying, but do not refer to me as Beatrice while we’re inside.”</p><p> </p><p>“A please would be nice.” </p><p>“Please.” </p><p>“Was that so hard?” Ava teased her. “Madame Zealot, Countess of Eternal Darkness and Keeper of Evil Secrets.” </p><p>“<em> Christ. </em>” Beatrice sighed heavily. “You’re immature.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I get that a lot.” Ava chuckled under her breath.</p><p>“There’s… One more thing.” Beatrice’s hesitation was uncharacteristic enough that Ava turned to face her fully, not missing the awkward pacing of her sentence.</p><p>“Which is?” </p><p>“To get invitations to this party, I had to claim you as my plus one.” Beatrice mumbled as she pulled forward in line. There was only one car ahead of them now.</p><p> </p><p>“So?” </p><p>“As in my… <em> Romantic </em>plus one.” Beatrice nearly choked on her words, doubly so when she saw the look on Ava’s face. </p><p>“Please tell me you’re joking.” Ava stared at Zealot and desperately wanted to slap her across the face. </p><p>“I am not.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, this is so embarrassing.” Ava took a deep breath. “Alright. You are not, under any circumstances, to tell Mary or Shannon about this.” </p><p>“Why?” Beatrice was as curious about Ava as Ava was about her. Despite Beatrice’s extensive research, there were still a lot of unanswered questions and Ava was an odd character… To say the least. </p><p> </p><p>“Because…” Ava thought of their continued <em> unfounded </em> jokes about her <em> nonexistent </em>crush on Beatrice. “No reason. It’s none of your business.” </p><p>“Very well…” The car doors opened then, interrupting their conversation. A well-dressed valet worker took Beatrice’s keys and another offered his hand to Ava as she climbed out of the low vehicle. Beatrice, clad in her ridiculous, cultish formalwear walked around the front of the car and took Ava’s arm in her own. “Let’s go then, sweetheart.” </p><p> </p><p>The moment they were out of earshot, Ava growled, “I hate you.” Her words were, perhaps, a little hollow, but this was still plenty embarrassing.</p><p>“Likewise.” Underneath her metal veil, Beatrice smiled for the first time in a long time, but of course, Ava wasn’t privy to it. At the mansion’s massive doors, two armed guards took their invitations with a cursory glance, but didn’t even bother to search them. </p><p> </p><p>“Weak security effort.” Breathed Ava as they walked into the obscenely opulent mansion. “I spent all that time hiding bullets in fake tampon applicators, and for what?” </p><p>“People are scared of the Followers.” Beatrice replied in an equally quiet tone. “People are scared of <em> me. </em>” Not for the first time, Beatrice realised she should feel bad about this. Should, but didn’t. “Can’t you see the sneaky glances that are being directed towards us?” </p><p> </p><p>“I just figured that was due to a creepy cultist finally coming to a criminal party with a hot side piece.” </p><p>“Let me make something abundantly clear.” Beatrice sighed. “You are <em> not </em>my hot side piece.” </p><p>“Rude.” Ava shrugged noncommittally. She wasn’t that bothered by Beatrice’s insult. Of course, what Beatrice meant (and would never admit) was that she wasn’t willing to reduce Ava to simply a piece of arm candy. She was a thousand times more than that. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I’m rude. You tell me all the time.” Beatrice scanned the room. Another benefit of the veil - she could look around freely and easily, without worrying about the reactions of others. “I don’t see any of the family members, let alone Joey himself.” </p><p>“Neither do I.” Ava scanned the room more surreptitiously. “Next time, I’d appreciate it if you told me we were going for vampire-chic. I would have worn my demonic best.” </p><p> </p><p>“You can’t.” Beatrice led her into the next room, an expansive dining room with waiters buzzing about. “You haven’t completed your trials yet.” </p><p>“You are such a fuck.” Muttered Ava. “It’s not even a real cult.” </p><p>“I regret telling you that.” Beatrice lied. </p><p>“I know.” Ava smirked. “There’s a back door in the corner. According to the floor plans it leads to a staff staircase and up into the offices.” </p><p><br/>“Good catch.” Beatrice had just noticed it when Ava pointed it out. It was possible that Ava might be good at this. Maybe. “We need a distraction.” </p><p>“I’m kind of surprised you don’t have anything up your sleeve, actually.” Ava replied. “Normally, you’re always a step ahead.” </p><p>“I have a few ideas, but none of them are without casualties, which I feel as though you would frown upon.” </p><p> </p><p>“You’re right, I would.” Ava nodded. There were guests and guards everywhere. </p><p>“Let’s continue exploring. Maybe we can find another route.” Beatrice headed through the main doors into yet another expansive hall. This mansion was obscene. Without further comment, they walked through well-appointed room after well-appointed room. Eventually, they made it into the garden, which was nearly empty. In itself, this was unsurprising. Despite the heating lamps and fire features that lined the immaculate garden, it was a brisk evening. </p><p> </p><p>“I think a life of crime is the only way to afford property like this in Los Angeles.” Ava murmured as she looked over the railing at the sparsely lit hillside, which meandered to a calm ocean in the distance. </p><p>“No shit.” Beatrice leaned against the railing beside her. “There’s a guard over there.” She added in a tiny whisper, nodding nearly imperceptibly in his direction. “Alone.” </p><p> </p><p>“Okay?” Ava looked over. He had an automatic rifle slung across his back and a pistol on his belt. Plus, more helpfully, a keyring. “What are you going to do?” </p><p>“Get his keys.” Beatrice stated. “Wait here. I’ll only be a moment.” </p><p>“Please don’t do anything super illegal in front of me.” Ava pleaded before Beatrice stalked off, without bothering with a reply. </p><p> </p><p>From her perch, Ava watched Beatrice clip her metal veil back and approach the guard. At first, he seemed nervous about her proximity (relatable), but his face visibility relaxed after only a minute of hushed conversation between them. Ava was too far away to hear their conversation, but she was painfully curious. After another minute, the guard handed Beatrice his keys without protest, before turning away from her as if she was suddenly invisible. </p><p> </p><p>Quickly, Beatrice covered her face once more and returned to Ava. “Okay, let’s go.” </p><p>“What the <em> fuck </em>was that?” Ava was incredulous. “How did you get him to just give you his keys like that?” </p><p>“I asked nicely.” Beatrice told a half-truth as they re-entered the mansion. </p><p>“If this is some sort of trap or inside job…” Ava couldn’t quell the suspicion in her heart. “I’ll kill you myself, Order be damned.” </p><p> </p><p>“Seems like a lot of trouble to go to.” Beatrice whispered in response, completely nonplussed. “I’ve had dozens of opportunities to kill you already.”</p><p>“That’s…” Ava sighed. “A fair point.” She pulled a few hors d'oeuvres off the tray of a passing waiter. </p><p>“What are you doing?” </p><p>“Eating?” Ava gave Beatrice an odd look. “Sorry I don’t suck the blood of mortals to sustain my life like you.” </p><p> </p><p>“I know I’ve said it before, but it bears repeating. You’re immature.” </p><p>“Well, at least I’m fun.” </p><p>“That remains to be seen.” Beatrice walked as quickly as she could without seeming like she was in too much of a hurry. </p><p>“No offense, <em> Zealot, </em>but you wouldn’t know fun if it hit you in the face.” Ava retorted through a mouthful of food. </p><p> </p><p>Ava referring to her as the Zealot again gave Beatrice a moment’s pause. It was too odd, too stilted, too formal. Was it possible that she was beginning to appreciate Ava’s presence? No. Was it that she preferred talking to someone who knew who she really was? Absolutely not. Beatrice shook the thoughts away and admonished herself for them. She needed to focus. </p><p>“Through here.” Beatrice ignored the comment entirely and basically pulled Ava into a side corridor. The sounds of a busy kitchen echoed through the hallway, but it was otherwise empty. </p><p> </p><p>“What are you planning?” Ava wasn’t a fool. Even with Beatrice’s face hidden, Ava could tell that the Zealot had a plan. </p><p>“See that sous chef standing out in that small courtyard?” Beatrice pointed out the adjacent door, where a single staff member was sneaking a cigarette. “I know you’re opposed to unnecessary fatalities, but he will likely lose his job. Can you handle that?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Managed Ava with a tight expression. </p><p>“Great. Glad you’re not completely soft.” Beatrice pushed open the door and Ava reluctantly followed. </p><p>“Hey, you’re not meant to be out here.” The kitchen staff member told them at once, though he didn’t seem particularly enthusiastic about it. If anything, he seemed a little bit intimidated by Beatrice - but Ava understood that. </p><p> </p><p>Beatrice, the enigma herself, pulled up her veil again, revealing her objectively attractive face. Not that Ava ever thought about it… Or dreamt about it… That would be ridiculous. </p><p>“I know, I know.” Beatrice shrugged and moved towards him in a way that, despite their limited interactions, seemed so un-Beatrice-like to Ava. “But what are the chances I could bum a cigarette?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yeah.” He fumbled around in the pocket of his apron, understandably nervous with not just Beatrice’s closeness, but also Ava’s a few paces away. “Here.” He passed Beatrice a cigarette, before offering one to Ava. </p><p>“I’m good, thanks.” Ava politely refused. She’d never been much of a smoker. </p><p>“Suit yourself.” The cook stuffed the packet away and pulled out a lighter. </p><p> </p><p>Leaning in unnecessarily close, Beatrice got a light, before moving back to a somewhat appropriate distance. Ava watched the proceedings in rapt fascination, while standing against the cold door. </p><p>“Seems like a tough job.” Beatrice commented calmly. “Being on your feet all the time.” Smoke framed their faces, lending the scene an odd, obfuscated fuzziness. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. It is.” Replied the kitchen hand in short syllables. </p><p>“Plus working for a mob boss… That has to be tough, too.” Beatrice maintained eye contact as she spoke. “What do you tell your family at night?” </p><p>“Joey is a criminal?” </p><p>“Oh, no.” Beatrice’s false regret nearly made Ava laugh - she had to bite the inside of her cheek. “Did you not know?” </p><p> </p><p>“No… But… Well, it explains a lot.” </p><p>“What’s your name?” Beatrice asked, while beginning to tap a barely audible pattern on the back of her hand. </p><p>“Anthony.” He answered quietly. “My friends call me Tony.” </p><p>“Tony.” Beatrice repeated. “We’re friends, right.” Something changed in her voice then, something that made Ava feel slightly dizzy.</p><p> </p><p>“Right.” He agreed with a sluggish nod. </p><p>“And friends do favours for each other, right?” The tapping pattern sped up and Beatrice’s gaze intensified. </p><p>“Right.” Tony agreed again. </p><p>“I need a bit of a ruckus.” Beatrice explained with such fake kindness it was truly bizarre to listen to. “In the main hall.”</p><p> </p><p>“What… What kind of ruckus?” Tony swayed on his feet slightly.</p><p>“Throw a few trays around, quit your job with a yell, maybe cry a little bit.” Beatrice <em> suggested, </em>before taking a long pull of her cigarette. “Do you think you can manage that? For a good friend like me?” </p><p>“Of course.” Tony nodded enthusiastically.</p><p> </p><p>“Go get ‘em, tiger.” Beatrice instructed. “Oh, and thanks for the cigarette.” She tossed it to the ground as soon as Tony’s back was turned. </p><p>“Mhm.” He hummed as Ava stepped out of the way of the door to let him pass. </p><p>“Come on.” Beatrice followed him through. “Stay close.” </p><p>“Real talk, for a moment?” Whispered Ava as they followed Tony back to the main hall. </p><p> </p><p>“Whatever that means.” Beatrice pulled her veil back into position. </p><p>“That was kind of hot.” Admitted Ava with a toothy grin. She wasn’t entirely sure if she was kidding or not, but Beatrice had an undeniable pull about her - a pull that extended beyond her powerful mystique. </p><p>“Shut up, Ava.” Bit Beatrice. Once again, she was thankful her face was covered, as her entire visage had gone painfully red. </p><p> </p><p>It was a testament to Beatrice’s skill when Tony began making a scene in the main hall a minute later. As expected, all eyes were on him, and it was child’s play for Ava and Beatrice to sneak up the staff staircase. Using the stolen keys from earlier, Beatrice locked the door behind them. Thankfully, the staircase was empty, but who knew how long that would last. </p><p> </p><p>In silence, they creeped up the stairs. There was a single guard stationed outside one of the hallway doors, but otherwise, the corridor was empty. Like a proper federal agent, Ava made the hand signal to stop and be silent. She figured it was her turn to contribute, hot side piece or otherwise. With a deep breath, she climbed the last few steps, intentionally acting both dumb and drunk. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey! Stop!” The guard had his hand on his gun, but he hadn’t pulled it from it’s holster. From the dark stairwell, Beatrice peeked out, curious to see how Ava would (or wouldn’t) handle this.</p><p>“What?” Ava teetered closer, seemingly unsteady on her heels. “Sorry!” She flashed the guard a charismatic smile. “My husband always tells me I need to be kept on a shorter leash. I guess he might be right about that!” Ava paused to laugh. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh?” The guard was more confused now and definitely not as suspicious. Sloppily, Ava flung her hand onto his shoulder, though Beatrice could tell she was tensing for action. Granted, given Ava’s less than appropriate dress, it wasn’t that hard to tell. </p><p>“Listen, bub.” Ava wagged her finger in the guard’s face; a perfect drunken comedy. “I’ve only got one thing to say to you.” </p><p> </p><p>“Okay?” A small smile crossed the guard’s face, this was the most fun he’d had in days. An attractive, drunk woman ranting to him in an otherwise desperately boring hallway? He’d definitely had worse days. </p><p>“Never…” Ava hesitated, before punching the guard in the face with incredible speed and power. He hit the floor like a sack of bricks. “Trust a girl in a black dress.”</p><p> </p><p>“Never heard that one before.” Beatrice teased as she joined Ava in the hall. Despite the teasing, however, Beatrice was secretly impressed with Ava’s ability. Given some <em> proper </em>training, she had the potential to be an excellent fighter. </p><p>“Yeah, it wasn’t my best line.” Ava shrugged. “Anyways, I’d bet this is our door, seeing as it’s the only one being guarded.” </p><p> </p><p>“Agreed.” Beatrice was quickly testing the keys she’d acquired. “Poor security choice, honestly. Nothing says <em> this is the room with the good stuff </em>like posting a guard in an otherwise unremarkable hallway.” </p><p>“Either guard every door, or none.” Ava added as she rifled through the guard’s pockets. There was nothing of note, but it was good practice to be sure. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” Finally, a key fit the lock with a satisfying click. “I don’t see any external wiring or biometrics, so I’m going to make an educated guess that Mr. Wainwright isn’t a security buff.” </p><p>“Go for it.” Ava instructed, though she was well aware that Beatrice would do whatever the hell she wanted. </p><p> </p><p>The door swung open, thankfully unaccompanied by an alarm or a waiting contingent of guards. “We should pull him inside, just in case.” Beatrice muttered, as she took one of the burly guard’s arms and Ava took the other. Once he was hidden inside the office, Beatrice closed the door behind them and locked it. </p><p>“You don’t think he has a convenient file labeled ‘Leaden Order - Specific Instructions,’ do you?” </p><p> </p><p>“Doubtful, though his security is so wretched that I wouldn’t be entirely surprised.” Beatrice turned on the computer. “<em> Fuck. </em>I’ll need Camila for this.” She withdrew a flash drive from within her cult robe and stuck it into the terminal to make a portable mirror image of the device. </p><p>“So the infamous Zealot can’t do <em> everything. </em>” Teased Ava as she dug through file cabinet after file cabinet. “How humbled you must be.” </p><p> </p><p>“There are plenty of things I can’t do.” Beatrice retorted sharply, as she rooted through the desk. “I’m not <em> God. </em>” </p><p>“You certainly act like it.” </p><p>“Are we really doing this right now?” Beatrice bit in reply. “We’re literally arguing right now, of all times?” </p><p> </p><p>“Oof.” Ava looked up, with a disarming grin on her face. “I seem to have struck a nerve there. Interesting… So you <em> are </em>aware of your God complex.” </p><p>“Don’t even start.” Breathed Beatrice in frustration. Ava wasn’t wrong, of course, which is why the cult leader found herself so angry. Before Ava could compose what was sure to be a cutting response, there was a knock at the door and then the telltale sound of a key being pressed into a lock. </p><p> </p><p>Ava pulled her gun and badge from her purse, while Beatrice positioned herself in the corner. Not a second too soon, as Joey Wainwright, ‘The Whisper,’ busted through the door. </p><p>“FBI!” Ava held him at gunpoint, but his gun was pointed at her, too. “Drop your weapon!” In the corner, Beatrice rolled her eyes. Ava sounded so… Commando. </p><p>“Not a chance, hot stuff.” He sneered. “My guys are just down the hall. You really want to try those odds.” </p><p> </p><p>Silently, Beatrice stepped closer, standing behind Joey. She had removed her hood and veil, so Ava could clearly see her expression. An expression that clearly asked: <em> can I kill him? </em> The sound of approaching guards was growing louder, clearing the mafia man wasn’t lying and Ava knew she was out of options. She gave Beatrice a subtle nod.</p><p>“Wha-” Joey Wainwright had caught the expression, but it was too late. Beatrice shot him twice in the back with a silenced gun.</p><p> </p><p>“Behind the desk.” Beatrice instructed, not wasting a moment. “They’re too close to run.” </p><p>“Agreed.” Ava vaulted over the office furniture and crouched beside Beatrice. “Oh, you wore makeup. You look nice.” </p><p>“Shut. The fuck. Up.” Growled Beatrice, just as Joey’s guards burst through the door. There were four of them in total, each armed with an automatic rifle. </p><p> </p><p>Upon seeing their dead boss, the guards paused for a moment - more time than either woman needed. They rose nearly simultaneously, which was oddly good teamwork for two people who allegedly hated one another. Beatrice’s knives found two of the men, while Ava’s bullets found the other two. Within a few seconds, the carpet was soaked in blood. </p><p> </p><p>“We should probably go.” Mumbled Ava, slightly numb.</p><p>“Wait.” Beatrice pulled off her cloak, revealing a vaguely shimmery, blue evening gown. “Okay, now let’s go.” No comments were made as Ava followed Beatrice back into the hall. Not because she didn’t have anything to say, but rather, her brain seemed to have stopped working. </p><p> </p><p>Amazingly, they made it back to the valet booth without incident. Only a few short minutes later, Beatrice pulled out onto the main road, which followed the ocean back down south and into the city proper. </p><p>“That went well.” Ava noted, once she had regained the power of speech. “Not optimally, but well enough. You were right about having to kill him.” </p><p> </p><p>“I usually am.” Beatrice was somewhat disappointed. There was no guarantee that the information she’d stolen from the office would be useful. She really would have preferred to interrogate Mr. Wainwright in person. </p><p>“And modest, too.” Chuckled Ava as she looked out the window at the quiet ocean. Surviving this bizarre and oddly charged mission felt like a gift; and it was one she was immensely grateful for. </p><p> </p><p>Beatrice’s phone buzzed suddenly, illuminating the dark cabin in artificial light. In a surprising display of trust, Beatrice asked Ava to read the text aloud. </p><p>“Can you see who that was? Well, it was one of four people, probably a status update on their respective missions.” </p><p>“Really?” Ava was taken aback that Beatrice would trust her to touch the phone. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, really.” Beatrice exhaled sharply. “I’m driving.” </p><p>“Oh, so murder is fine, but you draw the line at texting and driving.” Ava picked up the device. “Very cool.” </p><p>“Well?” Beatrice took her eyes off the road to glance at Ava, who’s mood had suddenly changed quite drastically. “What does it say?” </p><p> </p><p>“Beatrice.” Ava’s tone was ice, pained even. “Pull over.” </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Just… Do it.” </p><p>“Alright…” Beatrice felt slightly sick. Cold. She feared the worst as she pulled into a beachside parking lot, empty on a cold winter night. </p><p> </p><p>Silently, Beatrice took the phone from Ava’s outstretched hand, too stressed to even realise their fingers had touched. Doubly too stressed to notice Ava’s concerned gaze and tense body language. No, Beatrice’s world had been entirely consumed by the ten bright words that burned through the screen so brightly, they’d permanently implanted themselves on her brain. </p><p><br/>Unknown Number: <em> Thanks for the power vacuum. You’ve played your part admirably. </em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Footprints in the Sand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Beatrice emotes.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i almost typed out a really personal A/N here.... but FUCK then i deleted it</p><p> </p><p>xoxoxoxo gossip girl</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With silent, calm-looking movements, Beatrice set the phone back into the center console. Then, she stepped out into the cold evening and walked into the sand. For several seconds, Ava watched as Beatrice strode towards the ocean’s edge. Fearing the worst, Ava climbed out of the car, opting to leave her heels behind. She followed Beatrice, slowly, opting to keep a respectful distance. </p><p> </p><p>The first shout was half-hearted. Beatrice took off one of her shoes and flung it into the water with a primal scream. “<em> Fuck! </em>” She yelled, her voice shaky and painful. Meanwhile, Ava stood a few paces away, watching Beatrice sink to her knees in violent agony. In the short time that they’d known one another, Ava had imagined what it would be like to see Beatrice’s calm exterior break. In her more frustrated moments, Ava wanted to cause that break herself, wanted to force a reaction from the woman who made her so irrationally angry. </p><p> </p><p>But this? This was awful. Ava was no psychologist, but you didn’t need to be to understand that Beatrice was in anguish. It must be terrible, soul-crushing, and heartbreaking, to be played so easily - especially when you’re the one who’s always playing others. Manipulative or not, seeing Beatrice curled up in the cold sand, crying, made Ava feel sympathetic more than anything else. It made her heart ache. </p><p> </p><p>“Beatrice?” Ava took a few steps closer and knelt beside the broken woman. “Beatrice? Are you okay?” Against her better judgement, she laid a gentle hand on Beatrice’s shoulder.</p><p>“I’m such a-a <em> fucking </em> idiot.” Beatrice choked, shaking beneath Ava’s hand. “An absolute <em> f-fucking </em>idiot.” She repeated dismally.</p><p>“This is bad, isn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>“More than bad.” Beatrice forced a deep breath in and looked up to face Ava. In the ambient light, Ava could see the dark tracks of teary eyeliner that were drawn down Beatrice’s face. It was a far cry from the calm, collected persona that Beatrice normally adopted.</p><p>“Are we in danger?” </p><p>“Potentially.” Despite her emotional turmoil, Beatrice was already running through scenarios, weighing their likelihood in her mind. </p><p> </p><p>“What now?” Asked Ava in a whisper, knowing full well that Beatrice was not without contingency plans. This was, undoubtedly, worse than her imagined worst case scenario, but still there had to be something. Right? </p><p>“Pass me your phone.” </p><p>“A please would be nice.” Ava muttered as she handed Beatrice her phone. </p><p> </p><p>Quietly, Beatrice scrolled through Ava’s contacts, until… “Ava, none of these contacts have proper names.”</p><p>“Oh. Yeah.” Somehow, Ava found the time to be embarrassed. “Who are you looking for?” </p><p>“Camila or Lilith.” </p><p>“Camila is listed as <em> The Nice One </em> and Lilith is saved under <em> Evil Bitch. </em>” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m almost scared to ask…” Beatrice’s chest felt caved in with emotion, but Ava was surprisingly distracting. In her immaturity, of course. Nothing else. “What am I saved as?” </p><p>“Dracula’s Wife.” </p><p>“Oh my <em> God. </em>” A stray, inky tear slid down Beatrice’s face. Callously, she batted it away and called Camila. </p><p> </p><p>There was barely any distance between them, and Ava could hear Camila answer after a few rings. “Hello? Ava?” </p><p>“It’s me.” Beatrice’s voice was hoarse from shouting, another departure from her normal composure. “We have a problem.” </p><p>“Define problem.” </p><p> </p><p>“Are you with Shannon right now and were you both successful?” </p><p>“Yes and yes.” Camila replied quickly. “Why?” </p><p>“Just… I’ll explain in person. Right now, I need you to call Lilith and tell her to begin our omega protocol.” </p><p>“Dope name.” Mumbled Ava, earning a sharp glare from Beatrice. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you joking?” Camila’s newfound worry was audible.</p><p>“Do I sound like I’m joking?” Beatrice was incredibly, painfully tense. </p><p>“No… Alright, I’ll get to it.” </p><p>“Thank you.” Beatrice sighed shakily. “Make sure Lilith takes Mary with her, okay?” </p><p>“Of course.” Camila responded and Beatrice hung up. </p><p> </p><p>“So it’s not just me you hang up on, then.” Ava teased as Beatrice took the battery out of Ava’s phone, before passing it back. </p><p>“Don’t start. Not right now.” Beatrice paused, before burying her face in her hands and crying anew. She felt ruined, she felt broken, but most pressingly, she felt shamefully embarrassed to be having this breakdown in front of <em> Ava.  </em></p><p> </p><p>With stiff and awkward movements, Ava reached an arm around the crying cult leader, pulling her close in the sand. At first, Ava felt Beatrice tense at the contact, but after several seconds she relaxed. Slightly, at least. Ava could only imagine the last time anyone had hugged the Zealot. Maybe no one ever had. No, that couldn’t be, surely. </p><p> </p><p>“What’s this ‘omega protocol?’” Ava gently asked, minutes later, when Beatrice’s crying seemed to have calmed somewhat. </p><p>“It’s…” Beatrice hesitated. She felt overwhelmed. Between the extended contact with Ava and the secrets she was about to give up, this was… A lot. “It’s a contingency plan. I put it into place about a year ago.” </p><p> </p><p>“A year ago?” Ava was surprised by this. “Why?” </p><p>“You ask a lot of questions.” </p><p>“Yeah.” </p><p>“There’s a lot I’d have to explain for all of this to make sense.” Beatrice admitted quietly.</p><p>“Well, it seems we have time.” Ava replied. She wondered if she should be more scared than she was, but couldn’t seem to dig up the emotion even if she tried. </p><p> </p><p>“We do.” Beatrice looked up and out at the dark ocean. It was calm tonight, unlike her, and she fought the urge to throw herself into the freezing water. Maybe that would snap this emotion out of her. She sighed, evaluating her motivations and psychoanalysing them. This was an increasingly unhealthy and unhelpful habit. “We’ve got a bit of a drive ahead of us.” </p><p>“Can we get snacks on the way?” </p><p> </p><p>“You’re immature.”</p><p>“So you’ve said.” Ava flashed Beatrice a small smile. It wasn’t returned. </p><p>“I’ll explain in the car.” Beatrice stood abruptly, feeling sadder than she should have about the newfound lack of contact with Ava. She shook the thought away. </p><p>“Really? You’re not just going to keep me in the dark and explain only the bare minimum?” Ava jumped around in the sand as she followed Beatrice back to the car. “Oh, happy days!” </p><p> </p><p>“It’s for your safety.” </p><p>“You’re lying.” Ava retorted at once, making Beatrice freeze as she pulled open the car door. The Zealot was, in no conceivable form, used to being called out so aggressively. Before she could reply, Ava continued. “You just want to be in control of everything, secrets included. I don’t think you care about my safety.”</p><p> </p><p>Beatrice opened her mouth to respond, then closed it. She had nothing to say. Ava was, frustratingly, (mostly) correct in her assessment. </p><p>“I’m not as stupid as you think I am.” Ava added once they were back on the road. </p><p>“I know.” </p><p>“Oh.” Ava looked idly out the window. “That isn’t what I expected you to say.” </p><p> </p><p>“What did you expect?” Beatrice was curious. </p><p>“Something along the lines of: <em> No, you’re even more stupid than I thought. </em>” </p><p>“I see…” Beatrice paused. She felt hollow and ragged, like every emotion inside her had been sharpened. “Well, I suppose you’d like your explanation now.”</p><p>“And my <em> snacks. </em>” Ava emphasised dramatically. </p><p> </p><p>“Right. Your snacks. It’s amazing they let children join the FBI.” </p><p>“Funny.” </p><p>“Once we’re out of the city, we’ll stop, okay?” Beatrice gave Ava the option in genuine good faith - a rarity for her. </p><p>“Awesome.” Ava grinned. “But the explanation can start now.” </p><p> </p><p>“Fair enough.” Beatrice forced herself to take a deep breath and loosen her white knuckled grip on the steering wheel. “As you know, I’ve been hunting the Leaden Order for a long time.” </p><p>“Since you were <em> fourteen. </em>” </p><p>“Yes.” Beatrice nodded as if this was a completely normal activity for a young teenager. “But it’s a powerful group and I am… Not infallible.” </p><p> </p><p>“So we’ve learned.” Ava was slightly smug. “Continue, please.” But not unkind.</p><p>“It took over a decade, but they finally learned of my involvement. I should have seen the warning signs sooner…” She felt like a fool and she hoped Ava wouldn’t look down on her. “So far, there have been seventy eight attempts on my life.” </p><p>“I’m sorry, did you say <em> seventy eight </em>?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“That’s… A lot.” Ava turned to look at Beatrice, disheveled as she was.</p><p>“I’m not entirely sure that all of the attempts were directed by the Order, but many of them were. As of late, they’ve become more frequent. Hence, teaming up with you… And falling for their plans like an idiotic chess piece being unconsciously moved around the board.” </p><p>“Why weren’t you confident in your ability to keep fending off attacks?” </p><p> </p><p>“It was only a matter of time before criminals started forming alliances amongst themselves, especially with the Order to grease the gears a bit.” Again, Beatrice tried to force herself to relax. “I don’t have the resources to fend off a full scale attack.” </p><p>For a moment, Ava was silent. “It’s a training facility for fighters.”</p><p>“Good guess.” </p><p> </p><p>“<em> God. </em>” Ava rubbed her eyes. “It all makes sense now. The gross healthy food, the odd injuries… You’re training… Assassins? Maybe not the right word but I bet they’re the same people that made all of those Followers-affiliated killings.” </p><p>“I don’t think the food is gross…” Beatrice knew she was focusing on the wrong detail here, but she was becoming more unbound by the minute. </p><p> </p><p>“Listen, Zealot.” Ava’s tone grew harsh, but in a comedic way. “You only just had pizza for the first time, so I’m not entirely sure you’re qualified to comment.” </p><p>“Don’t…” Beatrice stopped herself. She wasn’t sure if this was a line she wanted to cross. </p><p>“What?” Ava might force the issue anyhow. </p><p>“Don’t call me that… Please.” </p><p> </p><p>For a few seconds, Ava was silent. “Why?” </p><p>“It’s not terrible.” Beatrice committed to a half-truth. “Having someone call me by name.” </p><p>“What a shocking revelation.” Joked Ava as she turned back to the window. “You still haven’t explained this whole omega protocol business.”</p><p>“We’re getting there.” Beatrice sighed. She would have preferred Ava ask her to strip naked, rather than reveal her secrets. Or maybe not… Surely Ava would have comments about her tattoos…</p><p> </p><p>“Are we?” </p><p>“Yes.” Beatrice pulled off the freeway. “But I seem to recall someone asking for snacks.” </p><p>“Yes!” A juvenile cheer escaped Ava’s lips. “Do you want anything?” </p><p>“No.” Beatrice was slightly taken aback by the offer. Ava didn’t owe her any kindness, doubly so with how continually mean Beatrice was to her. </p><p> </p><p>“Mmm… You say that.” Ava grew unnecessarily pensive as Beatrice pulled into a parking spot at the gas station. “Not sure if I agree.” She moved to get out, but Beatrice caught her arm.</p><p>“Be careful.” Beatrice cautioned. “Just in case.” </p><p>“Okay, okay.” Ava acquiesced immediately - surprisingly. Then, she got out of the car and strode inside, as if she wasn’t wearing sand-covered formal wear, as if she hadn’t just killed two people, as if she wasn’t fleeing the city with a cult leader. </p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Beatrice relished a moment of solitude. She felt like a fool. No, she <em> was </em>a fool. This had been such an obvious trap. It was shocking that she hadn’t foreseen it, but perhaps that was the point. Beatrice had been caught between two deaths. Do nothing and eventually be hunted down like a dog; or do something, and create a power vacuum for the Leaden Order… To then be presumably hunted down like a dog. </p><p> </p><p>In short, she’d been played. And that didn’t even delve into the additional complications that Ava seemed to enter into the equation. Constantly, frustratingly, Ava bucked expectations. For the immense amount of time that Beatrice spent studying others and studying the mind… Ava was surprising. In the painful depth of emotion that had wound itself around her heart tonight, Ava’s presence was… Good. Beatrice hated to admit it, but it was true. Had she been alone, well, the situation would have become much darker. </p><p> </p><p>“Hi.” The car door opened and Ava’s <em> persistent smile </em>was illuminated even in the dim parking lot. “I got snacks.” </p><p>“I see that.” Beatrice looked at the plethora of snacks in Ava’s arms. </p><p>“I got coffee, too.” Ava set two takeaway cups in the holder between them. “Figured it would be a long night. I didn’t know how you took it, so I guessed.” </p><p> </p><p>“What did you guess?” Beatrice was admittedly curious. If for the distraction of it, more than anything else. It was odd how much Ava could make her forget about the impending doom, which she’d unwillingly created. </p><p>“At first, I thought to myself, <em> oh Beatrice would definitely drink it black. </em>” Ava began, slightly dramatic. “But then I thought, no, she would take it with milk. Not a lot, just a little.” She looked over at Beatrice, who was pulling back onto the freeway. “So, how’d I do?” </p><p> </p><p>“Amazingly, you’re right.” And Beatrice was, make no mistake, both surprised and impressed.<br/>“Hm…” Ava sighed, satisfied.</p><p>“How do you take your coffee?” Beatrice wasn’t even sure why she asked.</p><p>“Lotta milk, lotta sugar.” She laughed. “Mary says it’s how children drink coffee.” </p><p>“I agree with Mary.” </p><p> </p><p>“I figured you would say that.” Ava dug through her bag of snacks. “Now why don’t you continue your story and I can feed you different candies.” </p><p>“What?” Beatrice nearly choked.</p><p>“Well, you’ve never had pizza.” Ava either didn’t notice Beatrice’s sharp reaction, or didn’t care. “So I’m willing to bet you’ve never had sour patch kids, or takis, or pop tarts.” </p><p> </p><p>“You’re right.” </p><p>“Music to my ears.” Ava grinned, again. Beatrice thought she smiled too much. “Okay, so where are we going and what is this omega protocol deal?” </p><p>“You’re awfully calm for someone who didn’t know where we were going this entire time.” </p><p>“I know.” Ava replied, not wanting to reveal <em> why </em>she was calm in Beatrice’s presence. It would only make her seem dumb, or at least, Ava thought her reasoning would make Beatrice think less of her. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s a contingency plan.” Beatrice explained, sensing that she wasn’t going to get a better reply from Ava. “In case the Order got too close. Now, to be fair, I’m not <em> sure </em>that we’re in danger now. But I think it’s better to be cautious than not. I also knew that it wasn’t totally out of the realm of possibility that I would have to cooperate with the feds at some point, so it’s actually convenient that you showed up when you did. I’m not sure that Lilith could have convinced Mary to help us.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’m not sure either.” </p><p>“Obviously, FBI safehouses are out of the question. They’re not only <em> not safe, </em>but they are also spartan and uncomfortable. So we set up our own safehouse. Well, a few of them. That’s where we are headed.” </p><p>“Oh.” Ava didn’t seem bothered. “I wish I had brought a change of clothes.” </p><p> </p><p>“There’s clothes at the safehouse.” Beatrice quietly reported. “I mean, they are mine, Lilith’s, or Camila’s - but I’m sure something will fit you.” </p><p>“Please, please tell me it’s not just cult robes.” </p><p>“Do you think that’s all I wear?” Beatrice nearly <em> smiled, </em>but managed to stay composed. </p><p>“I don’t know, what do all the other vampires in your cave system wear on their days off?” Ava wondered with a chuckle. </p><p> </p><p>“There are plenty of regular clothes you can borrow.” </p><p>“Thank you…” A pause as Ava opened a bag of unknown candy. “Okay, open your mouth.” </p><p>“You can’t be -” Beatrice was interrupted by Ava sticking a few sour patch kids in her face. </p><p>“So?” Ava’s excitement was palpable. “What do you think?” </p><p>“They’re sour.” Beatrice made an odd face here, the artificial sourness was entirely new to her. Ava couldn’t help but laugh. </p><p> </p><p>“But so good, right?” Ava tossed a few into her own mouth. “Do you want more?” </p><p>“No, I’m good.” Beatrice took a sip of coffee to wash the acidic taste from her mouth. </p><p>“Well, at least I got the coffee right.” Ava was unnecessarily happy about this, for no discernible reason. At least, no discernable reason in Beatrice’s perception. “I have two more questions… Well, I have hundreds of questions but I figure your patience with me is limited, so…” </p><p> </p><p>“What are they?” </p><p>“Why are you taking me along with you? And Mary and Shannon too?” Ava paused thoughtfully. “I mean, we’ve contributed our part, you have nothing to lose if we’re killed.” And Ava was right. Sort of. A younger Beatrice might have fully agreed.</p><p>“It wouldn’t be right.” Beatrice exhaled, trying and failing to put a tighter collar on her emotions. “Besides, I thought we agreed to take this to the top?” </p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps. But you’ve said it yourself that we’re idiots and essentially dead weight on your operation.” </p><p>“Maybe that was a bit harsh.” Had Beatrice not been driving, she would have closed her eyes and covered her face with her hands. “I don’t think that you’re an idiot.” </p><p>“<em> Jesus, </em> Beatrice, coming from you, that's basically a declaration of love.” Ava laughed, <em> again, </em>and Beatrice wasn’t entirely sure how to feel anymore. </p><p> </p><p>“You wish.” </p><p>“I actually prefer my romantic partners to not be creatures of the night. I do not keep a Twilight-friendly household.” </p><p>“I have no idea what that means.” A sentence like this was a rarity for Beatrice, an increasingly common rarity, though. </p><p> </p><p>“Have you never seen Twilight?” Ava was aghast.</p><p>“No, Ava. I’ve spent most of my free time for the last several years hunting an elusive ring of criminals and trying not to get murdered.” </p><p>“I know, I know.” Ava’s tone grew more serious. “It makes me a bit sad, all the things you haven’t experienced.” </p><p> </p><p>“It doesn’t bother me, so I don’t see why it should bother you.” This wasn’t true, but Beatrice wasn’t going to admit that. </p><p>“Fine, fine.” Ava took a long sip of her sugary coffee. “Can I ask my final question now?” </p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>“Why are you hunting the Order?” </p><p> </p><p>“They killed my parents.” Beatrice answered simply. </p><p>“Oh.” Ava paused for a moment, thinking of her own orphaned childhood. “I’m sorry. You must have really loved them if you sacrificed and suffered this much to get vengeance.” </p><p>“No.” Beatrice wore an impassive expression. “I hated them and I don’t think they particularly cared for me, either.” </p><p> </p><p>This unexpected answer rendered Ava silent for several minutes, leaving Beatrice to second guess her response. It was the truth, even if the phrasing was more than a little bit harsh. Finally Ava spoke again, and despite her promises, there was a third question on her lips. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you want a pop tart?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Pop Tarts and Trauma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Beatrice and Ava continue their conversation and their drive.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>im on twitter @gleecastost if u wanna say hi :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“In the snack community, pop tarts are an item of great discourse.” Ava delved into an explanation, to which Beatrice listened with slightly confused curiosity. “Between all the introductions of new flavours, and this isn’t even delving into seasonal releases, the forum discussions have been surprisingly heated.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are forums online about snack foods?” Beatrice might as well have been driving alongside an alien. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, keep up.” Ava held three silvery pouches in her hands. “I thought you were supposed to be a genius.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…” Beatrice’s mind flashed back to the text from the Order. It made her sick. “Nevermind.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright…” Ava paused, as if she was going to try to delve into Beatrice’s emotions further, but decided not to. “There are really only three pop tart flavours that are good. The rest are entirely overrated.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve clearly thought about this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obviously.” Ava handed Beatrice a pop tart, while taking the bite of the other one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for not just shoving it in my mouth this time.” Beatrice replied, genuinely, as she held the foreign food in her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what she said.” Ava giggled. “Anyways, go on, try it. This is the cinnamon brown sugar flavour, which is always a standby classic.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay…” Tentatively, Beatrice took a bite, surprised to find that she didn’t hate it. “It’s not terrible.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not terrible. Coming from you, that’s high praise.” Ava laughed, then finished her pop tart in three massive bites. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re… Strange.” Beatrice didn’t have a better word to use, nor would she admit how grateful she was for Ava’s distraction from the turmoil in her heart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What else is new?” Ava shrugged and looked out the window. “So where is this safehouse, exactly?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In the desert.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s not an </span>
  <em>
    <span>exact </span>
  </em>
  <span>location, especially in Southern California, but I appreciate your candor all the same.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ava…” Beatrice was tempted to bite her question back, but she lacked the emotional control tonight. “Why are you being nice to me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” Ava turned away from the window to look at Beatrice. “What do you mean?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been continually mean to you. Yet you still treat me with kindness. Why?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this a shrink question or are you asking because you genuinely want an answer?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I genuinely want an answer.” And Beatrice was being honest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like I said when you first asked for my help, I think you’re forcing yourself to be mean. Why? I don’t know, you’re the shrink, not me. But it’s not what’s in your heart. So maybe, if I keep being nice to you, you’ll realise that.” Ava explained, slightly juvenile in her beliefs, but passionate nonetheless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My job is easier if I am mean.” Beatrice spoke quietly, as if that would change how many secrets she was revealing. It didn’t, but given her deep emotional exhaustion, she just couldn’t entirely keep up the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Zealot </span>
  </em>
  <span>act. “I need to be cold and hard and unforgiving. Personal connections are weaknesses that can be used against me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds lonely.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As usual, Ava’s reply was unexpected and correct. “It can be.” Beatrice admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have any friends?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Camila and Lilith are my friends.” Beatrice paused. Were they her friends? Presumably yes, but it was a relationship that was at least half formed by necessity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They also work for you though.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s more of a partnership.” Technically, Beatrice was in charge, but it wasn’t that simple. “Do you have any friends? Besides Shannon and Mary, who are technically your parents.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…” Ava hesitated. “The pizza guy </span>
  <em>
    <span>wants </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be friends.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I’ve heard.” An odd feeling crawled through Beatrice’s mind at that, but she couldn’t quite identify it. “Yet I also remember you not being particularly interested.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s a sweet guy… His name’s JC…” Even in the dim, ambient lighting from the streetlights, Beatrice could see the blush on Ava’s cheeks. “But yeah, I’m more interested in the pizza if I’m being honest.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’m not quite sure it’s friendship that he’s after.” Envy. That was the feeling. Beatrice shook it away and tried to ignore the implications. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No, you’re right.” Ava chuckled. “He’s a nice guy, but ultimately, not my type.” She didn’t elaborate, instead leaving Beatrice to fill in the blanks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand.” This was an abject lie. Beatrice had as much time in her life for romance as she had for reading the pop tart related forums. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No you don’t.” Ava was calling her out again, and she was right. Again. Not for the first time, Beatrice thought about how good a recruit Ava could be with some proper training. “Are we there yet?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’ll be another hour.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Another </span>
  <em>
    <span>hour</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Ava repeated this as though it were a punishment being received by a child. “Well, that’s plenty of time to talk about your parents, then.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Joy.” Beatrice felt her entire body reflexively tighten. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did the Order kill them?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s a question with only one obvious answer.” Beatrice’s reply was mean, but hollow. “I’m sure you can figure it out on your own.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They were criminals.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just like you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Repeated Beatrice with a sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Were they meaner than you?” Ava wondered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Considerably so.” Beatrice tried not to flinch as memories flooded her mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If they were awful and you hated them, why go to all this trouble?” Finally, Ava asked the pressing question, the one that Beatrice desperately didn’t want to answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s… Complicated.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Define complicated.” Ava clearly wasn’t dropping the issue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…” Beatrice had never, in her entire life, talked to anyone about her parents. Even Camila and Lilith only knew the vaguest details. “I am not immune to the forces that shape a child’s perception of their environment and the wider world.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So they were pretty fucked up then.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In a manner of speaking.” Beatrice hated this conversation, but perhaps not as much as she should have. “I suppose you think it’s funny… How I’ve dedicated my entire life to vengeance and I have three psychology degrees, yet I can’t even deal with my own issues.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your words, not mine.” Ava was silent for a moment. “But I don’t think it’s funny. I think it’s sad.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sad?” Beatrice balked at the word. She wasn’t used to pity. Well, she wasn’t used to sharing either, but Ava seemed to bring out the worst in her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Ava’s voice cracked as she replied. “You got stuck in a horrible situation </span>
  <em>
    <span>far </span>
  </em>
  <span>too young and you’re still stuck in it. It makes me sad to think about everything you missed out on. If you never tried pizza, I can’t even fathom how many other experiences you’ve missed because you were too busy </span>
  <em>
    <span>starting a cult to avenge your parents’ deaths.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you hate me, why do you care?” Beatrice felt tears burning in the back of her throat but she was determined not to cry in front of Ava. Not again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Ava looked out the window. The scenery was growing more arid by the moment. “I don’t actually hate you. I thought that much was clear.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t hate you, either.” Beatrice whispered, barely audible even in the quiet vehicle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Ava grinned. “But seriously, I’m still confused about your motivations.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never talked to anyone about this before.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I got that impression.” Ava was at ease, a consistent mood which Beatrice envied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hated my parents. They were prejudiced and vindictive and they… They turned me into a monster. But their death still hurt.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava didn’t speak, so Beatrice continued. “I think, and this is easier to realise now, I resented what their deaths took from my life. Granted, I was only fourteen so perhaps I didn’t have as clear a grasp on the situation as I do now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” Ava’s question was simple and expected. What </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>expected, however, was Beatrice’s continued response. This was very unlike her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My parents moved to the United States to flee persecution in England. They were dead only a few months later - it was technically ruled a dual suicide, but I saw the bodies. They’d been shot in the back of the head on opposite sides of the house. The Leaden Order must have considered them a threat.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The investigator let you see the bodies?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was the one who found them.” Beatrice answered completely without emotion. “The Order leaves a calling card on their kills, someone had to remove it before the police arrived.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Christ.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Ava rubbed her face. Her own childhood had been plenty awful, but Beatrice’s sounded like a goddamn villain origin story. Well, it kind of was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should have been murdered too.” Beatrice added. “I was a loose end.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would they really kill a child?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. They have before.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Ava was no stranger to violence, given her chosen occupation, but even criminals had limits. Most of the time, at least. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With my parents dead, I had an expensive estate left in my name, alongside several other </span>
  <em>
    <span>investments.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Beatrice pulled off the freeway and onto a smaller road. “I’d only just finished high school and now I was the de facto head of my parents’ burgeoning empire.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought you were fourteen?” Ava was visibly confused. “Yet you’d just finished high school?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I started at UCLA when I was fifteen.” Beatrice sighed. “Even with the intense hatred I harboured for my parents, their deaths disrupted the rigid sense of orderly control I’d been raised with. Suddenly, there was no one to wake me for 4am training, or teach me how to shoot, or manipulate others, or whatever other skills they deemed necessary.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did you pay for everything in their absence?” Ava had a thousand questions buzzing around in her head, but she already felt she was pushing Beatrice too far. Thus, Ava decided on a more innocuous one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At first, I sold off their art collection.” Beatrice had never told anyone this before. “But dodging CPS was more difficult than keeping the estate afloat. I knew I had to move somewhere else, but buying and selling property is difficult when you’re not yet of age.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is more than a child should have to deal with. Way more.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You say that as if your own childhood was full of sunshine and roses.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t.” Ava crossed her arms. “You know that. But my parents loved me and I loved them. They weren’t criminals. I spent a few years in an orphanage before Shannon and Mary adopted me, and while they were still young themselves, they both treated me well.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It must be hard to lose people you love.” Beatrice knew she was deflecting, but she couldn’t bring herself to stop, either. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you never loved anyone?” Ava had a feeling she already knew Beatrice’s answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” In truth, Beatrice doubted whether she was even capable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never had like… A hard break up or anything?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm…” Ava hesitated. “Do you want to try the s’mores flavour pop tart?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…” Beatrice could tell that Ava was giving her an out. “Sure.” Without comment, Ava opened up the package and passed Ava one of the ‘pastries.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is a polarising flavour.” Ava paused to take a bite. “Everyone either loves them or hates them.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see.” Beatrice took a tentative taste. “Too sweet.” She concluded, setting the nearly untouched pop tart down on the wrapper. There were crumbs everywhere, thanks to Ava. Beatrice would have to get her car detailed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone’s a critic.” Ava finished her pop tart, then Beatrice’s too. “Are we almost there?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Ava looked at the clock. “Oh, it’s been longer than I thought!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Time flies when you’re dissecting your childhood trauma.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was that a joke?” Ava glanced over at Beatrice, hoping to see a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Beatrice worked hard to remain impassive. “I do make them, sometimes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shocking.” Ava grinned. “I’d love to see you laugh or smile sometime… Or show an emotion that isn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>robotically passive </span>
  </em>
  <span>or </span>
  <em>
    <span>complete emotional breakdown.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s…” Beatrice blushed slightly at not only the implication of Ava’s words, but the word choice itself. “Fair.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long do you think we’ll be cooped up at this safehouse of yours?” Ava wondered suddenly, a swift departure from their prior topic. She had a habit of that. “I can’t imagine Mary is pleased about this.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I wouldn’t assume so.” Beatrice turned onto a dirt road. Their surroundings were nothing short of desolate. In the inky night sky, void of humidity, the stars were astonishingly bright. Against her better judgement, Beatrice opened the cover on the sunroof, so Ava could look up at the constellations. If she wanted, of course. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah.” Breathed Ava as she looked up into space. Secretly, Beatrice couldn’t help but feel content with herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few silent minutes later, they pulled up to a rickety garage that was built into a scraggy, dusty hill. “Some safehouse.” Ava muttered as Beatrice retrieved a remote door opener from the glovebox. With surprisingly smooth movement, the door slid open, revealing a polished looking garage. Inside were two other luxury vehicles, one black and one red. Beatrice pulled up beside them, before closing the garage and cutting the engine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a lot nicer inside.” Beatrice explained, though Ava had clearly already gathered that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leaving the car was an odd feeling for them both. It was like leaving behind the warmth of a good conversation, even with two unlikely participants. Beatrice was also acutely aware of how unhinged she looked, between the sand that coated her dress, her lack of shoes, and the tracks of eyeliner than ran down her face. Still, before she faced the chaos of an explanation, she owed Ava a few words. Because it was the right thing to do and for no other reason than that. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span>“Thank you.” Beatrice mumbled as she keyed in the code to the entrance. “You were… Well, this…” She wasn’t one to stutter. Usually. “It could’ve been… </span>
  <em>
    <span>I could’ve been </span>
  </em>
  <span>a lot worse… If you weren’t there.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. My Best Interest, Nothing More</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Beatrice fills in the group and tries to cope with her unravelling emotions. Ava is also present.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this chapter was an absolute menace to write for NO REASON</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You’re welcome.” Ava seemed to sense how difficult it had been for Beatrice to genuinely say thank you, so she didn’t make a joke. For once. With a nervous breath, Beatrice pushed open the door. There were no windows inside the luxurious building, an obvious security feature, and low voices were audible from the other room. “You’re right.” Ava whispered. “It is nicer on the inside.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s what she said.” Beatrice murmured in reply, as she led Ava through the entry hall and into the safehouse living room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, another joke?” Ava smiled, though it wasn’t returned, as usual. “Maybe you’re more unhinged than I realised.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe.” Beatrice wasn’t sure if Ava was right or wrong, even in jest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Christ.</span>
  </em>
  <span> What happened to you two?” Mary asked once Beatrice and Ava entered the room. “You both look awful, especially you, Beatrice.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s been… A bit of an oversight… On my part.” Beatrice admitted quietly. It was difficult for her to admit her own mistakes, but a failure of this calibre, with this many people involved… This was a nightmare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” The concern in Camila’s eyes was clear. In the years she’d known Beatrice, Camila had never seen her cry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First, a report.” Beatrice sat down in the nearest chair and Ava sat beside her. Ava felt oddly compelled to stay close to the Zealot. “Mary, were you and Lilith successful? And were the strike teams successful?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Mary nodded. She didn’t seem as angry as Ava had expected her to be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Beatrice rubbed her face. “Our success has been our undoing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Normally, when a mission is successful, people are in a good mood about it.” Shannon looked pensive. “So what’s changed?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We played into the Order’s hands.” Beatrice announced. “They wanted a power vacuum and we gave it to them.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that all?” Mary stifled a laugh. “The Bureau can step in and fill that void.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha!” Lilith looked both amused and terrified simultaneously. “The FBI isn’t nearly powerful enough, nor competent enough, to fill the void we just created.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“While I’m surprised no one noticed my oversight…” Beatrice began quietly. “It was my fault and my fault alone. I should have seen this coming. Nevertheless, I am sorry.” There was a collective intake of breath, as it wasn’t often that Beatrice offered an apology. “And I’m sorry that we are all stuck here for the time being, but caution is the </span>
  <em>
    <span>only </span>
  </em>
  <span>course of action when it comes to the Order.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Speaking of which, wouldn’t it have been easier for you to cut us off?” Mary asked the same question that Ava did in the car. “We took out your criminals, it would likely be easier for you if you left us to die.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I asked the same thing.” Added Ava, sotto voce.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our agreement was to take this to the top.” Beatrice’s response was stern, but not overly so. “While I’m not definitively sure that we’re in danger, it would have been wrong to exclude you on that assumption. Or any assumption.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We appreciate that.” Shannon was diplomatic. “But this proves how powerful of an enemy we’re going up against.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I agree.” Beatrice nodded solemnly and calmly. “It’s exceedingly rare that I am outmaneuvered like this. It is a reality that will not come to fruition a second time.” The cold determination in Beatrice’s tone was palpable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How long will we have to stay here?” Mary wondered. “Not that I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> reluctantly grateful that you haven’t left us for dead.” She was, clearly, a bit less respectful than Shannon - but not ridiculously so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Until we can ensure that we won’t be killed upon our return to the city.” Beatrice provided a non-answer. “Were any of our targets taken alive?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” Lilith dashed what little remained of Beatrice’s optimism that night. “But you suggested that as the most likely possibility.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. But without a subject to interrogate, figuring out the Order’s plans is much more difficult.” Beatrice bent over and buried her face in her hands before re-emerging, stone faced. “Cam, I’ve got a few flash drives from the Wainwright mansion. I doubt they’re useful, but they might be worth going over.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take a look.” Camila nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mary, Shannon.” Beatrice addressed them specifically. “I don’t know how long you’ve been here, but would I be correct in assuming that you already received a tour of the house?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You would.” Mary replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great.” Beatrice mentally checked that off her list. Despite everything, she didn’t want to be a terrible host. This was all her fault, after all. “Make yourselves at home. Hopefully, given your marriage, you don’t mind sharing a room. We weren’t expecting such a crowd at our safehouse, obviously.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Shannon rose to leave and Mary followed her from the room. It had been a long night for everyone, it seemed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, one more thing!” Beatrice added, before they were out of earshot. “Don’t put the batteries back in your phones.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We know.” Mary retorted with a crooked grin that reminded Beatrice of Ava. “We might not be as smart as the infamous Zealot, but we know how to operate within safehouse procedures.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very well.” Beatrice desperately wanted to spend some time alone. “Goodnight.” She mumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Good</span>
  </em>
  <span> might be a bit optimistic.” Mary chuckled as she followed Shannon down the hall and into the spare bedroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How bad is this, really?” Camila asked in a sharp whisper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” Beatrice replied, feeling more than slightly self-conscious. “I need time to think about it, to work through all -” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to get some sleep.” Lilith interrupted. “You’ve barely rested at all this past week and you look like shit right now. You’re the best chance we have, as you always have been, but you’ll need to be at your best. Right now, you’re not.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I agree.” Added Ava, who had been observing quietly up to this point. Lilith shot her an odd look, but it wasn’t one of disagreement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lilith and I will start going through the data tonight and we can discuss everything tomorrow morning, alright?” Camila was kind, but she was clearly not budging on this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, fine.” Beatrice leaned back in her chair, but acquiesced regardless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can handle this.” Camila added as she stood up to leave. “If we work together.” She cast a glance at Ava, then looked back at Beatrice. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>All </span>
  </em>
  <span>of us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” Beatrice was slightly sharp in her response. “Alright.” She repeated heavily. “We’ll wait until morning to develop a strategy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously.” Lilith strode to the doorway, but paused. “Take care of yourself, Beatrice… For once.” She disappeared down the hall before letting Beatrice reply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s harsh, but she’s right.” Camila added as she moved to follow Lilith. “Goodnight, both of you.” She smiled, slightly, before leaving the well-appointed living room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a lot of questions.” Ava reported, once she was alone with Beatrice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When do you not?” Beatrice stood up. She felt unsteady and exhausted. “Come on, I’ll show you around.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That went better than I thought it would.” Ava mumbled as Beatrice led her into the kitchen. It was compact, but lavish, with marble countertops and expensive appliances.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Agreed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought for sure Mary would pummel you the moment we walked in the door.” Ava added with a light laugh, before following Beatrice back across the living room and into the wide corridor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As did I.” Beatrice couldn’t take Ava’s optimism right now. “On this side are our bedrooms, mine is the first door, then Camila and Lilith’s, then the guest bedroom.” She turned around and gestured to the doors on the opposite side of the hall. “There is a small training room behind that door and an office behind the other.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beatrice…?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” Beatrice was receptive to the sudden change in Ava’s tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we meant to share a room?” Ava raised an eyebrow as she asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Beatrice wasn’t as repulsed by the idea as she pretended to be, but she didn’t want Ava to know that. “I’ll sleep on the couch and you can have my room.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With all due respect, no.” Ava grinned and Beatrice felt her cheeks burn slightly. “You’re the smartest person here, and therefore, the most likely to ensure our survival.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ava, I -” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not finished.” Interjected Ava with a jokingly mean expression. “Lilith and Camila both made it seem like you have a pattern of neglecting your own health and self care when under stress. Am I making the correct assumption here?” Ava’s smile widened, she already knew she was right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With some training, you’d be a great Follower.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re dodging the question.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Beatrice was rather exasperated. She didn’t have the energy for this right now. “Your assumption is correct, okay?” She opened the door to her room. It was, like the rest of the house, immaculate and luxurious. “Now go on.” Beatrice gestured for Ava to go inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re awfully stubborn.” Ava stayed still. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re one to talk.” While Beatrice was undeniably stubborn, Ava could definitely match her in that regard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beatrice. Seriously.” Ava tried to harden her gaze, but she wasn’t very intimidating. “I know you have some weird complex about being a good host or whatever, but you need to get some rest.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have a weird complex.” Beatrice crossed her arms defensively. “Why do you even care?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s in my best interest that you’re rested.” Ava wasn’t lying, but she definitely wasn’t telling the whole truth, either. “So you go on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ava…” Beatrice tilted her head slightly to the side, contemplating her options. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” Ava slammed her eyes shut and covered her face with her hand for good measure. “Don’t even think about using your jedi mind tricks on me.” She laughed here, clearly not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>scared of the prospect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t planning on it.” It was an honest reply. Now that she had come to know Ava better, hypnotising her felt awfully invasive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about this…?” Ava timidly uncovered her eyes, though her smile remained. “Your bed is massive. I’ll lay on one side and you can lay on the other. With a pillow barricade between us, obviously.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re immature.” Beatrice muttered as she slid past Ava and into the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to find a new insult, your Dark Evilness, Miss Opulent Villain.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take your own advice.” Beatrice bit weakly as she swung open the wardrobe. It was stocked with non-cult-robe attire, to Ava’s great relief. “Do you want something to wear?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, please.” Ava joined Beatrice beside the wardrobe. “Though I could probably do with a shower as well.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a bathroom through that door.” Beatrice nodded towards it. “I’m going to go wash my face, and then you can shower to your heart’s content.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, you’re actually kind of funny.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t tell anyone.” Beatrice retreated into the bathroom, desperate to wash the makeup from her face. The thick streaks of eyeliner that decorated her cheeks lent her entirely too much emotion. They made her look unhinged and borderline psychotic. No one would respect her looking like this. Not that she was worthy of </span>
  <em>
    <span>any </span>
  </em>
  <span>respect after such a catastrophic failure, but she needed to look the part at least. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beatrice sighed. Her raging mental arguments were emblematic of… No, she needed to </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>be doing this right now. Camila and Lilith were right. Sleep would bolster her focus and self control, right? Reluctantly, Beatrice released her painfully tight grip on the countertop. Logically, it was obvious that she needed to allow herself time to recover in order to create a coherent and brilliant strategy to combat the order. The more broken part of her mind, however, seemed determined to tear her down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dredging up old memories, however vague, in the car certainly hadn’t helped her mental state. Though in fairness, her emotional jaunts into the past were usually much more painful. Beatrice was hesitant to admit the influence that Ava seemed to have on her, but it was inevitable. Going forward, Beatrice would have to be stronger. That was her only option, surely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“While I am immensely surprised that you own clothing that isn’t midnight, blood-sucking black…” Ava began as Beatrice re-entered the bedroom. “I have a few suggestions.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Such as?” Beatrice idly participated in Ava’s teasing while retrieving a set of pajamas. For reference, they were </span>
  <em>
    <span>navy, </span>
  </em>
  <span>not</span>
  <em>
    <span> blood-sucking black.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, consider…” Ava paused for dramatic effect. “Wearing something patterned. We could start simple, of course, maybe with stripes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know what? I’m sorry I asked.” Beatrice turned to face Ava. “Now go shower, you’re getting sand everywhere.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s your fault.” Ava muttered as she strode towards the bathroom. “And I’m expensing my dry cleaning to you, by the way.” She added, before closing the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s fine.” Beatrice replied in a whisper, way too quietly for Ava to have heard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With efficient movements, Beatrice pulled off her sandy dress and changed into her pajamas. It was everything she could do not to cry, but the familiarity and comfort of the fabric drove her to tears anyhow. Sharply, she wiped the tears away and laid down on top of the blankets, trying to emulate Ava’s relaxed nature. The sound of the shower was surprisingly calming, actually, and Beatrice took a deep breath. She was unequivocally exhausted and…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Some fifteen minutes later, Ava re-entered the bedroom, fully expecting some snarky comment from Beatrice - or a heartfelt and deep discussion. Though she had turned both options over in her mind a dozen times while she showered, she was no closer to figuring out which was preferred. What Ava didn’t expect, though, was to find Beatrice completely asleep. She hadn’t even gotten under the blankets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A smile crossed Ava’s face before she could stop herself. Beatrice was, just as Ava had observed before, beautiful. In slumber, the worry that crossed her face was notably absent, lending her a peaceful look that Beatrice </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>didn’t carry into her waking hours. With gentle movements, Ava covered the sleeping cult leader with the blanket that had been folded at the end of the bed. Following that, she silently turned out the lights and joined Beatrice. In </span>
  <em>
    <span>bed. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not like that!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ava reminded herself mentally, to keep from laughing. This entire situation was so mind-bendingly bizarre. Yet simultaneously, it didn’t feel that weird. Despite the insults and, you know, </span>
  <em>
    <span>murder, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ava liked Beatrice. Sure, the Zealot was majorly fucked up, but so was Ava - she couldn’t judge. To make matters more complicated, Beatrice turned in her sleep and wrapped an arm around Ava. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To say that Ava’s cheeks burned in panic and her entire body turned to fiery ice would still be an understatement. Granted, the feeling only lasted for a few minutes before Ava fell asleep too. How strange…</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Experience</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ava and Beatrice have a heartfelt discussion. Also they're still in bed.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this chapter is dedicated to Noot who tweeted about this fic and it really made my day</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Beatrice was </span>
  <em>
    <span>still </span>
  </em>
  <span>asleep when Ava woke up the next morning. For some reason, Ava was surprised by this. She half expected to wake up alone, only to have Beatrice make a somewhat cutting comment about… Well, Ava didn’t know exactly what, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>something. </span>
  </em>
  <span>But that would have been too simple. No, Beatrice had barely moved all night, and still had an arm around Ava’s torso. In the dim ambient light from the hallway, Ava could just make out Beatrice’s features. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava wasn’t sure which outcome would have been better. Well, that’s not entirely true, but it is what she tried to convince herself. For all the chaos in Ava’s life, which was consistent and plentiful, this entire situation with the Followers of the Eternal was downright bizarre. Every conversation with the Zealot, Beatrice, was also strange. Yet simultaneously, Ava found herself enjoying said conversations, and even looking forward to them. Given everything… Did that make her fucked up? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Distracted by her internal arguments, Ava didn’t notice the sudden hitch in Beatrice’s breath that signified her waking. “Ava?” Beatrice’s voice was a tired rasp, attractive in an odd way that made Ava’s face burn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” Whispered Ava in reply, stiff and awkward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was I in this…” She paused, taking a deep breath. “Position all night?” Shockingly, Beatrice made no move to distance herself from Ava. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Ava was nervously excited. “Why?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I just…” Beatrice tried to turn, but Ava caught her arm before she could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright.” Ava mumbled. She felt Beatrice </span>
  <em>
    <span>relax </span>
  </em>
  <span>beside her. “It’s alright.” She repeated, sensing that Beatrice might need some reassurance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you push me away from you?” The confusion in Beatrice’s voice was heartbreakingly genuine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would I do that?” Ava wondered quietly. “That would be mean. And…” She trailed off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And?” Prompted Beatrice, curious as to what Ava would say next. Plus, a distraction from their proximity wouldn’t have been the worst thing in the world, either. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And when was the last time someone hugged you?” Ava asked after a few heavy seconds. “Or you had any physical contact that wasn’t violent in nature.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I…” Beatrice didn’t have an immediate answer. Surely it hadn’t been that long? “You hugged me yesterday.” Despite the painful emotions of the day prior, which hadn’t evaporated overnight, the memory of Ava’s warmth was stuck in Beatrice’s mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Before that, I mean.” Ava was thankful for the room’s darkness, lest Beatrice see how red her cheeks had become. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know…” Beatrice wasn’t sure if she should be embarrassed or not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t meant to be that hard of a question.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I’m aware.” Beatrice sighed. “My entire persona as the Zealot is meant to be untouchable, more than human, even. It’s hard to embody that if people are hugging you all the time…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Surely you know that someone who </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>human cannot keep up a </span>
  <em>
    <span>superhuman </span>
  </em>
  <span>persona. Not all the time, at least, and not even someone as brilliant as you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ava, please.” Beatrice felt calmer and less distraught after a surprisingly restful night of sleep - but she still didn’t want to have this conversation. “It is what needs to be done. I don’t have a choice.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s always a choice, Beatrice.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Ava turned beneath Beatrice’s arm, to face the Zealot in the dark room. “Why are you stubborn? Do you just like arguing with me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t an argument.” Beatrice tightened her jaw slightly and kept eye contact with Ava. “I’m right and you’re wrong. That’s it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There she is.” Ava grinned. “I knew the kind and cuddly Beatrice who tells me secrets wouldn’t stick around forever.” Now it was Beatrice’s turn to blush. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What I </span>
  <em>
    <span>meant </span>
  </em>
  <span>is that I no longer have a choice.” Beatrice tried to ignore Ava’s words. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cuddly </span>
  </em>
  <span>wasn’t exactly an adjective of choice when describing Beatrice. “I’m in way too deep now. Even if I tried to walk away, the Order would have me killed.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” For some reason, who knows why, this made Ava feel sadder than it should have. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could probably still walk away, though.” Beatrice added quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I don’t think I will.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m still desperately clinging on to the idea of you as a good person.” Ava mumbled as she timidly wound an arm around Beatrice’s waist. “So I think I’ll stay on course for our original mission plan.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Beatrice wasn’t sure if it was Ava’s words or touch that were confusing her. She wasn’t used to being confused - full stop. “It will likely be difficult and dangerous, more so than any pedestrian mission you could receive from the Bureau. We’re basically hunting the people that hardened criminals have nightmares about.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that.” Ava could be stubborn too. Stubborn and determined. “But we made a deal. And besides, I don’t care what you think.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I’ve gathered that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As in, I don’t care what you think because I am going to help. It’s the right thing to do.” Ava took a deep breath before continuing. “Besides, I feel partially responsible for all of this. I know, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know, </span>
  </em>
  <span>that you think it’s all your fault. But I agreed to your plan and I convinced Shannon and Mary to give it their blessing. You said last night that I was instrumental in securing FBI support.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Which is true…” Beatrice tepidly agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So basically, I helped put this plan into action. I played a pivotal role, despite my ‘idiot’ status in your book.” She laughed here, but Beatrice remained impassive. The more she talked to Ava, the more she felt guilty about the things she’d said. It was not an emotion she felt often. “Anyways, you’re not the only stubborn person around here and I’m determined to see this through.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I called you an idiot.” Beatrice whispered, focusing on a somewhat inconsequential detail. “You’re not an idiot, you’re actually a lot smarter than I gave you credit for originally. And I wasn’t lying last night, I really do think you’d be a good Follower with training.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have no interest in joining a cult.” Ava deflected with a joke, if only to avoid how warm Beatrice’s kind words made her feel. “But… Thank you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not a real cult, as you already know.” Beatrice replied, sharp but also not. “But it’s a shame you were dismissed before you completed your trials. I am admittedly curious to see what kind of agent you’d be with proper training.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, damn it.” Ava shrugged, awkward in the position she was laying in. “Now I’m curious too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We might be locked in for awhile.” Beatrice had to work to keep her voice even, which was a rarity. “I… Or Lilith, or Camila… Could go over some basics with you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not Lilith.” Ava was adamant about that. “She’s scary and mean, even if she is hot.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think Lilith is hot?” Now Beatrice had to </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>work hard not to smile. “She’s saved in your phone as ‘Evil Bitch.’” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aw, you remembered.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ava, it was yesterday.” Beatrice sighed. “Answer the question.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Ava giggled. “All of you are attractive! It’s a shame you hide in those stupid costumes all the time. And I can’t imagine the face paint is doing your skin any favours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You… I…” Beatrice stuttered uncharacteristically. The logical side of her brain already knew Ava found her attractive, but being faced with the admission still put Beatrice at a loss for words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve told you this before.” Ava wore a smug smile. “And then you called me an idiot.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought it was odd.” Beatrice closed her eyes for a moment, to recall the memory more clearly. “Most people can’t fight my… As you call them, ‘jedi mind tricks’ for that long. Or if they do, they are thinking solely about themselves, not making observations about others.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I remember wondering why you had such a curious look in your eyes.” Ava added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Interesting…” Beatrice wished even more that Ava had gone through training that was more rigorous than the basic bullshit that was the FBI preparation program. What a waste of her talent and determination. “And I don’t even know who or what a ‘jedi’ is, so I’m not sure why you keep saying that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>joking</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do you seem offended?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you never seen Star Wars?” Ava was aghast. “Like, any of them?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, is there more than one?” This innocent question incensed Ava even further. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Beatrice, there’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>more than one.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Ava took a deep breath. “What have you been doing with your life? Seriously? Because between never having any actually good foods or seeing any movies, I’m beginning to think you were trying to run a criminal empire as a child.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Funny.” Beatrice didn’t laugh, nor smile. “Is it that big of a deal?” She genuinely didn’t know. “I mean, I’ve heard people mention it in passing, but I’ve gotten this far without knowing about it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it? A big deal?” Ava sputtered for a few seconds. “How much else did you miss out on? Do you watch TV? Have you ever, in your life, played a video game?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do you care?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…” Ava didn’t have a good answer for that. Well, she did, but it wasn’t one that she was willing to admit quite so freely. “Stop dodging the question.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Fine, alright.” Just as Ava didn’t want to divulge her motivations for asking, Beatrice wasn’t eager to admit her reasons for answering. “No, I’ve never played a video game. I will watch the news, on occasion. Does that count as TV?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely not.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, well I prefer to read my news, anyhow.” Beatrice added. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What do you do with all your free time?” Ava was, undeniably, curious about the Zealot. This had been obvious since before this morning, but Ava was surprised how forthcoming Beatrice was being right now. Maybe a good night’s sleep and a good night’s</span>
  <em>
    <span> cuddle</span>
  </em>
  <span> had helped to take some of her walls down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have that much free time, Ava.” Beatrice reported neutrally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Walk me through a day in the life, then.” Not a question, but an instruction, and a bold one for Ava. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay…” Beatrice considered saying no, but eventually acquiesced. “I wake up early most days and then commute to the compound by boat if I didn’t stay there the night prior.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, do you not live in the compound?” For some reason, Ava had assumed that Beatrice lived there full time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have an apartment there, as do Camila and Lilith.” Beatrice revealed yet another secret. “But I have a house… Elsewhere.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Elsewhere… That’s my favourite town.” Ava grinned, hoping to see Beatrice smile as well, but was unlucky. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then I spend the day overseeing training, tracking the Order, or planning my next move. Every day we intake a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot </span>
  </em>
  <span>of new data; there’s always work to be done. Camila’s working on a program to help sort through the chaff, but it’s not finished yet. So for now, we have to manually go through all of our leads and look for information on the Leaden Order. Nine times out of ten, the leads are either false or cold… But sometimes…” Beatrice trailed off. </span>
  <em>
    <span>God, </span>
  </em>
  <span>what was wrong with her? She shouldn’t be telling Ava all of this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about after work?” Thankfully, or maybe it was a clever act, Ava didn’t care about the nuance of data filtration. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I train and eat dinner, then work on my less illegal projects.” Beatrice sighed. “Then I go to bed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This sounds very regimented.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A disciplined routine is important. It carries over into other aspects of your life.” Beatrice answered like a robot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that you talking? Or your parents?” Ava, once again, was calling Beatrice out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does it matter?” Beatrice raised an eyebrow. Being in the dark had clearly emboldened them both, and they were still </span>
  <em>
    <span>holding </span>
  </em>
  <span>one another. Insanity. “It’s what works and allows me to be productive.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you’ve missed out on so much </span>
  <em>
    <span>life.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Ava was upset about this, clearly. “And if what Lilith and Camila said is anything to go by, you have a habit of running yourself into the ground when things get stressful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s conjecture.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But am I wrong?” Ava’s confidence was irritating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not trying to tell you how to live your life. I don’t think I could even if I wanted to.” Ava was kind and she was honest. Beatrice envied these traits and how easy it was for Ava to embody them. “But just know that once we defeat the Order, there is a lot more to experience out there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We?” Beatrice was struck by the depth of Ava’s words, one in particular. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All the way to the top, remember?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The impossible happened then. Beatrice </span>
  <em>
    <span>smiled. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sure it was dark and Ava could barely see her face, and sure it was only a slight smile, but it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>there. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit, Beatrice.” Ava’s grin was absolutely massive. “Did you just smile?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…” Beatrice hated how strange it felt. How long had it been? “Don’t tell anyone.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Show Me What You've Got, Culty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A new day, a new hope.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Farreina13 on twitter made a recap comic about the previous chapter (<a href="https://twitter.com/farreina/status/1372427106815074304">link</a>) and it made me smile :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Were I allowed my phone, I might’ve tweeted about it.” Ava teased gently. “But consider your secret safe with -” She paused here, sniffing the air. “Do you smell that?” </p><p>“I…” Beatrice breathed in. “It’s -”</p><p>“Pancakes!” Ava interrupted, throwing herself from the bed with all the speed of a gymnast, but none of the grace. She was out the door in a moment. </p><p> </p><p>“Pancakes?” Beatrice sat up, slightly confused, and looked at the clock on the bedside table. It was a little past nine, and later than she’d slept in… Probably years. With significantly more refined movements, Beatrice followed the smell of pancakes to the kitchen, where FBI agents and cultists alike were having breakfast together. It was an odd scene, doubly so because everyone seemed to be acting <em> friendly </em>with one another. Beatrice wasn’t sure if she preferred this or the open hostility. Well, she knew which she preferred, but tried to convince herself that she didn’t. </p><p> </p><p>“Mary and Lilith went to get groceries.” Camila reported as Beatrice sat beside her at the kitchen table. </p><p>“Mary and <em> Lilith </em>?” Beatrice repeated. “Together? At the same time?” </p><p>“I know, I know.” Camila smiled. Lilith, Ava, Mary, and Shannon were all in the kitchen proper, though Ava was being more a nuisance than a help. “But I think they made amends during their mission, at least somewhat.” </p><p> </p><p>“As long as they were careful…” Beatrice trailed off. She felt out of place. Nothing was as it should be. This feeling was compounded when Ava joined them at the table, with two steaming mugs in hand. </p><p>“I made you a coffee.” Ava mumbled, sliding Beatrice one of the mugs. “Well, there was already coffee on and I poured it in a mug for you and added milk…” </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” Beatrice was, perhaps, slightly too formal in her thanks. </p><p>“Mhm…” Ava hummed as she took a small sip of her own coffee. Meanwhile, Camila looked between the both of them with a curious expression on her face. </p><p>“Did you have any breaks in the data?” Beatrice asked Camila, desperate to escape the weirdly calm silence that had enveloped them. </p><p> </p><p>“Well…” Camila wore a sheepish expression. “I had good intentions, and had everything set up, but I fell asleep after only a few minutes. I’m sorry, Bea.” </p><p>“Ha. Bea.” Ava whispered. Beatrice ignored her. </p><p>“That’s alright.” And Beatrice meant this. As usual, a night of sleep had helped her mental state. Maybe even more than it normally did, but who’s to say why. “There’s no reason why you can’t work on it today.” </p><p> </p><p>“It might be a bit of a more involved process than I first anticipated.” Camila delved into an explanation. “<em> If </em>those drives were from the Order, there’s no doubt that they will have some type of encryption. Even worse, there could be some nasty traps set up for anyone trying to brute force their way through.”</p><p>“Yes, we’ve seen this before.” Beatrice closed her eyes for a moment, remembering the entire network they’d had to purge because of an Order-affiliated cyber attack.</p><p> </p><p>“So this time, I know how to counter it.” Camila smiled slightly. “It’s quite a bit more work, but it’s feasible. I’ll need the office computer, though, my laptop won’t be powerful enough. I have to set up a virtual environment within the computer’s ecosystem, to act as a sort of bubble to work with the encoded data.” </p><p>“The office is yours.” Beatrice was normally calm, but it was rare that her calmness was genuine. Today it certainly seemed to be. “Take as much time as you need, but keep me updated.” </p><p> </p><p>Any further computer talk was interrupted by Mary and Shannon. “Pancakes!” Mary announced happily, setting a massive platter of chocolate chip pancakes on the middle of the table. </p><p>“And bacon.” Added Shannon, slightly less excited, as she followed up with a second plate. Lilith followed behind them, setting a full pot of coffee and some syrup on the table. </p><p>“So <em> this </em>is weird.” Ava grinned wildly as she pulled two pancakes onto her plate. “I thought you guys hated each other.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am willing to rescind <em> some </em>of my hatred for Lilith.” Mary replied. “For the time being, our teamwork is probably beneficial.” </p><p>“You’re an ass.” Lilith retorted, though she wore a rare smile as she spoke. </p><p>“Look who’s talking!” Mary joked back. Shannon sighed between them; it was like being stuck between two bickering children. But, it was undeniably better than them fighting with one another. </p><p> </p><p>“Interesting…” Ava took this in curious stride, while Beatrice observed Ava more than anything else. “Well, thank you for getting groceries and doubly thank you for making pancakes.” </p><p>“You’re welcome.” Shannon answered. “It’s your favourite breakfast.” </p><p>“I know.” Ava laughed. “And before anyone teases me, I already know it’s childish.”</p><p>“Well, if you already know…” Lilith joked quietly as she ate. </p><p> </p><p>For a few minutes, there was silence again, as everyone ate. It seemed that Beatrice wasn’t the only one with renewed spirits after a night of sleep. Simultaneously, Ava watched as Beatrice ate breakfast. Ava couldn’t help but wonder if Beatrice had ever had pancakes before; it certainly wouldn’t have been surprising if she hadn’t.</p><p>“Beatrice?” Ava broke the calm silence. “Do you not want any bacon?” </p><p> </p><p>All at once, Beatrice seemed to realise how closely Ava had been watching her. It was, shockingly, the same way Beatrice had been watching Ava - but the Zealot’s cheeks still went slightly pink.</p><p>“I’m a vegetarian.” </p><p>“Oh.” Ava felt, though she had no way to have known, as if she should have predicted this. “That’s cool.” </p><p> </p><p>Shannon cast a sideways glance at Ava then, surprised that her adopted child didn’t tease Beatrice more thoroughly for this. Maybe Mary was right after all…</p><p>“Lilith?” Camila interrupted everyone’s thoughts. “I need your help with the data, if you don’t mind. A second set of eyes would be invaluable. Plus, your eyes are quite pretty…” </p><p>“Barf.” Muttered Ava.</p><p> </p><p>“Didn’t you say yesterday that Lilith was hot?” Beatrice couldn’t help but ask. </p><p>“Nope.” Ava shook her head. “That must have been some other girl.” She shoved a bunch of food in her mouth then, desperate not to answer any more questions.<br/>“Anyways…” Lilith wore an amused expression. “Yes, Cam, I’ll help you. No worries.” </p><p>“What’s the assignment for the rest of us, my Necromantic Vampire Queen?” Ava addressed Beatrice in the most ridiculous of terms.</p><p> </p><p>“Your immaturity, as always, is frustrating.” Beatrice sighed, thinking for a moment, before continuing. “Shannon and Mary, I have my complete accounts, containing everything I know about the Leaden Order. I’d appreciate your opinions. Maybe an outside perspective will help me… Us reach better conclusions, and therefore, decide on a better plan.” Her stutter and change of wording wasn’t missed by anyone, but no one commented on it. </p><p> </p><p>“For sure.” Mary nodded. “Shannon is a smarter analyst than me, but more eyes are usually better.” </p><p>“How come I don’t get a cool assignment?” Asked Ava, slightly dramatic, all things considered. </p><p>“I was actually hoping you’d join me in the training room.” Beatrice would have deeply preferred not to have this conversation in front of everyone.</p><p> </p><p>“For?” Ava raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“Training, obviously.” Beatrice rolled her eyes. “It’s not unrealistic to think there might be more violence in our future. I’d like to be as prepared for that reality as possible.” </p><p>“Well, you sure know how to give a morning pep talk.” Ava chuckled, rising from the table, taking everyone’s plates, and bringing them back into the kitchen to wash them. </p><p> </p><p>“And as funny as it is to see you get made fun of, Lilith and I should probably get to work on the data.” Camila grinned before standing up and retreating into the office. Lilith refilled her coffee cup, she took it black, before following her girlfriend from the room. The faint sound of Ava singing to herself as she cleaned was audible to the remaining occupants of the kitchen. </p><p>“Is she always like this?” Beatrice wondered, vague sure, but Shannon and Mary were more likely to have answers about Ava than anyone else.</p><p> </p><p>“Like what?” Mary wore the ghost of a smile. “Weird?” </p><p>“Clean?” Beatrice looked into the kitchen, where Ava was clearly oblivious to the conversation that was happening at the table. “Kind? Happy?” She was desperately searching for the right word, but clearly not finding it. “She’s funnier than most agents.” </p><p>“First off, rude.” Mary retorted with an easy grin. </p><p> </p><p>“For the first year Ava lived with us, she barely spoke at all.” Shannon supplied Beatrice with a much more serious answer. “We were both really glad when she started making jokes more often and smiling and just… Being a part of the family.” She pressed a hand to Mary’s back as she spoke. </p><p>“Ava might be chaotically messy in her actions, but she’s always preferred to keep things tidy… Ugly furniture aside…” Mary added, forcing everyone to think about the hideous zebra couch that lived in Ava’s apartment. </p><p> </p><p>“Hmm…” Beatrice filed away this information, alongside everything else she knew about Ava. It frustrated Beatrice, how much she wanted to put the pieces of this puzzle together. <em> Why? </em>“Thank you. Working with her last night was definitely… An experience.” </p><p>“Oh, I can only imagine.” Mary’s tone was beyond telling.</p><p>“I… Better get the folders for you.” Beatrice hastily rose from the table and ducked into the office. She wasn’t used to feeling this out of control, or this awkward. </p><p> </p><p>“You slept late this morning.” Lilith remarked, looking up from her work as Beatrice entered the room. There really was no escape. </p><p>“You literally told me to.” Beatrice was intentionally obtuse, hoping to buy herself a few seconds as she crossed the room towards the file cabinet. Logically, she knew it was an unhealthy coping mechanism to view every conversation as a fight, but it was a hard habit to break. </p><p> </p><p>“With <em> Ava. </em>” Camila added in an amused whisper. “Which is, given everything we know about you, surprising.” </p><p>“Why?” Beatrice was, admittedly, curious about Camila’s reasoning. </p><p>“Well, it’s not like you let people get close to you very often.” Camila offered her explanation. It was sound. “And even a week ago you referred to her as, and I quote, <em> an unintelligent enemy. </em>” </p><p> </p><p>“She’s not that dumb.” Beatrice replied lamely as she withdrew several folders from the cabinet. </p><p>“Clearly.” The tone Lilith used was half mocking, half curious. </p><p>“What do you mean, clearly?” Beatrice hated the venom in her voice, but she needed to know what Lilith was implying.</p><p>“It’s rare that someone gets under your skin.” Lilith didn’t seem offended by Beatrice’s sharpness. “It’s even rarer that you <em> cry </em>in front of someone. I’ve never even seen you cry.” </p><p> </p><p>“It’s…” Beatrice clung the folders close to her chest, as if that would protect her. Panic was rising in her throat, she felt like the walls were closing in on her. The more logical psychologist in her was self-diagnosing. An odd juxtaposition, to be sure. “It’s complicated.” </p><p>“I don’t think it’s as complicated as you’re trying to make it be.” Camila whispered, barely looking away from the computer screen as she spoke. </p><p> </p><p>“No.” Beatrice shook her head and took a few steps to the door. “It’s not like that. It won’t <em> ever </em>be like that.” </p><p>“Would that be such a bad thing?” Camila met Beatrice’s eyes. “I mean, really?” </p><p>“I’m inclined to agree with Cam…” </p><p>“No.” Beatrice was adamant. “Personal connections are a liability. They are nothing more than leverage that can be used against you.” She left the office before either of her friends could reply. They were right, of course, but Beatrice was admittedly stubborn. </p><p> </p><p>After handing off the files to Mary and Shannon, Beatrice found Ava in the bedroom. She was sitting on the bed, calm enough, wearing a half-smile. Beatrice felt her heart pound slightly faster at the sight.</p><p>“I don’t suppose we’re training in pajamas, are we?” Ava grinned, even though her comment was particularly funny. </p><p> </p><p>“No, of course not.” Beatrice opened the wardrobe. It was somewhat odd that Ava hadn’t gone through it herself, but maybe she just wanted to be respectful. “Would you prefer to start with physical training, or mental?” </p><p>“Mental?” Ava repeated the word. “What on earth is mental training? Wait, can I guess?” </p><p>“No.” </p><p> </p><p>“Well, don’t keep me in suspense.” </p><p>“You already have a bit of an aptitude for it.” Beatrice began, not used to giving compliments in the slightest. “I’m rather good at keeping my emotions close, but you’ve called me out, accurately, a few times now. What’s happening then is that your brain is picking up on clues, either consciously or unconsciously, that help you discern something’s true meaning.” </p><p> </p><p>“And this is a skill you can develop?” Ava was intrigued. </p><p>“Yes.” Beatrice handed her some athletic wear, then continued explaining. “And it’s extraordinarily useful. You can tell when people are lying to you, or their hidden intentions, or what their next move in a fight might be.” She sighed and withdrew an outfit of her own. It was hard to ignore how easy it was to talk to Ava. Beatrice didn’t feel like she needed to be on guard, or act like the Zealot. It had been so long since she’d been able to be <em> just </em>Beatrice. “Most criminals are men and they’re usually bigger than us. Any advantage helps.” </p><p> </p><p>“I understand… I think.” Ava looked down at the clothes in her hand, then back at Beatrice, with an unusually pensive expression. “Can we start with the fighting? I have a lot of energy after breakfast, so I’ll probably focus better if I get some exercise first.” </p><p>“Of course.” Beatrice nodded. “Do you remember what I said about undiagnosed ADHD?” </p><p>“Oh, shut it.” Ava quipped as she retreated into the bathroom to change for her training session with Beatrice… Whatever that entailed. </p><p> </p><p>Twenty minutes later, they were both in the small training room. Half the floor was covered in mats, clearly intended for sparring. There was also a small display of hand to hand weapons, a punching bag, and a rack of dumbbells. </p><p>“Whatever you do for a warm up, we’ll start with that.” Gracefully, Beatrice slid off her sweatshirt and hung it on a hook by the door. </p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean, warm up?” Ava stood awkwardly on the mat, lacking any of Beatrice’s preternatural grace. </p><p>“Ava. Please, for the love of <em> God, </em>don’t tell me that you skip your warm up.” </p><p>“Okay, you haven’t seen Star Wars, so I’m not really sure you have any right to talk.” </p><p>“Those are not equitable.” Beatrice began to stretch, working through a well-practiced and well-researched routine. “Just do as I do, you absolute animal.” </p><p> </p><p>“That’s what all my lovers call me, too.” Joked Ava, though in fairness, she did her best to copy Beatrice’s movements. “And, before you say it, I know I’m immature.” </p><p>“At least you’re self aware.” </p><p>“How long have you been a vegetarian?” Ava asked, suddenly, veering so far from the topic of discussion that Beatrice wasn’t even sure which jumps Ava made to get there.</p><p> </p><p>“Several years. Why?” </p><p>“I’m just making conversation, jeez.” Ava rubbed the back of her head. “Is it for environmental reasons? You do drive an electric car…” </p><p>“Not entirely.” Beatrice wasn’t going to elaborate, clearly. While Ava was undeniably easy to talk to, there was still tension there, and Beatrice wasn’t ready to give up all her secrets, not just yet, anyhow. This was part of the reason she chose both a sleeved dress the night prior, and a t-shirt (versus a tank top) for training. Explaining her tattoos to Ava would be too much, too soon. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright.” Ava stood up, seemingly unbothered by Beatrice’s reticence. “Are you ready to get your ass whooped?” </p><p>“You must know that I’m going to win.” Beatrice rose more slowly, but exuded calm confidence. Ava, though she would have vehemently denied it if asked, thought this was attractive.</p><p>“Big words.” Ava hopped around dramatically, with her fists up. “Show me what you’ve got, Culty McScoob.” </p><p> </p><p>Beatrice did just that. With sharp, quick movements, she ducked under frantic punches. Using Ava’s momentum against her, Beatrice threw a quick kick into Ava’s knee, then a fist into her throat. Within a few seconds, Ava had dropped to the mat, gasping for air.</p><p>“Okay… Good one…” She paused to suck in a deeper breath. “You’ve… Made your point.” </p><p>“Are you okay?” Beatrice offered her a hand up. Beating Ava didn’t give the satisfaction she once thought it might. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Ava was a lot of things, but egotistical wasn’t one of them. Beatrice was clearly a better combatant than her, so now Ava only wanted to learn. “Okay.” Having caught her breath, Ava had questions. “What am I doing wrong? I know you’ve probably got plenty of feedback.” </p><p>“I do. We’ll start with the easiest corrections first.” Beatrice took a step closer to Ava and it made her surprisingly nervous to do so. “When you’re in your stance, lower this elbow slightly…” She pointed, and Ava made the correction. “And don’t pull back on your punches. You’re telegraphing your moves like crazy. I’d be able to see your next attack from space.” </p><p> </p><p>“Rude.” Yet Ava grinned and raised her first. “Again?” </p><p>“Again.” Beatrice agreed in an instant. This time, Ava lasted a full four seconds longer, before Beatrice knocked her to the mat. It was a leg sweep this time, since Beatrice rightfully noticed that Ava was a bit too heavy on her feet.</p><p>“I lasted longer that time. Slightly.” Ava mumbled as she stood up. </p><p>“I imagine that’s what you tell your lovers, too.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh!” Ava blushed, then laughed. “Good one. Maybe you’re a bit immature, too. Though you have mentioned my lovers twice now. Are we feeling a bit jealous?” </p><p>“No.” Beatrice shook her head. “I think you’re projecting.” </p><p>“Don’t even start with me.” Ava sighed, but kept her smile. “Okay, what am I doing wrong? Probably a lot of things, I realise that, but I really don’t want to get thrashed all day.” </p><p>“You’re not anticipating what I’m going to do next.” </p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?” </p><p>“Here, put your fists up.” Beatrice took one of Ava’s wrists and lifted her hand up, and though it was completely unnecessary, the gesture made them both go red. “Say I threw a punch that you deflected.” In slow motion, Beatrice extended her arm. “Instead of reacting to what I’m doing, or what I’ve done, you’re trying to steer the narrative of this fight. As in, you’re trying to force me to fight your fight, an engagement which I have no doubt would put you in an advantageous position.” </p><p> </p><p>“Alright…” Ava nodded, though Beatrice’s corrections were going to be difficult to implement. “Can we try again?” </p><p>“Sure…” Beatrice made no immediate move to get into position. “I didn’t think you’d be this eager.” </p><p>“Why not?” </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know.” As usual, Beatrice was having trouble predicting how Ava would act - a complete and utter rarity. At least, when it came to anyone who <em> wasn’t </em>Ava. </p><p>“I’m intrigued.” Ava shrugged, trying to appear more nonchalant than she felt. “You said I’d be a good Follower. I scored good marks in training and -”</p><p>“I know, I’ve seen your files.” </p><p> </p><p>“Again, I feel compelled to remind you that those are meant to be classified.” </p><p>“As are a lot of the files I look at.” Beatrice almost found herself smiling for the second time that day. Absolute lunacy. “Please, continue.” </p><p>“I know I seem silly and fun, but I want to be good at what I do, too.” Ava was surprisingly serious. “And if you’re willing to teach me, then I’m willing to learn.” </p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” Beatrice was slightly thrown by Ava’s sudden depth and honesty. “Let’s go again.” </p><p>“Get ready, Countess of Darkness, Keeper of Death and -” Ava didn’t finish her ridiculous address, as she was too busy dodging an onslaught of strikes from Beatrice. Almost at once, Ava was forced to take several steps back, but at least she was still in the game. She successfully blocked a sharp punch aimed at her neck, only for Ava to be suddenly thrown off balance. The look on Beatrice’s face gave the game away at once - the punch had only been a distraction. </p><p> </p><p>As Ava fell backwards, she threw a clumsy hand out, catching Beatrice’s shirt collar. It was a total dick move, and they both hit the ground a moment later, with Beatrice landing heavily on top of Ava. </p><p>“What the fuck was th -” Beatrice didn’t finish admonishing Ava, because she was suddenly being <em>kissed </em>by Ava.</p><p> </p><p>For the briefest second, Beatrice’s mind short circuited, frozen by the expected unexpected. Thankfully, she found herself again, now painfully aware of Ava’s body pressed against her own, or vice versa, and Ava’s hand that seemed to have crept beneath her shirt and up Beatrice’s back. Everywhere that Beatrice’s body met Ava’s felt aflame, painful in the absolute best way. With shockingly gentle movements given the setting, Beatrice wound a hand around the back of Ava’s neck, as if she could pull Ava even closer from this point of contact. </p><p> </p><p>So maybe Camila had been right after all…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Objective</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Time to DTR.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if youre reading this youre probably a lil 🌈</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They broke apart a few moments later, equally breathless. Beatrice’s normally stoic face was awash with emotion, more so than it had been her entire adult life. </p><p>“I win,” whispered Ava, devilish down to the last detail. Her hand was still tangled up in Beatrice’s shirt and pressed firmly against the Zealot’s back. </p><p>“You fight like shit.” Beatrice smiled (<em> smiled! </em>) as she spoke. </p><p> </p><p>“Show me, then.” There was no mistaking Ava’s tone, nor her true meaning. Beatrice obliged hungrily. With hands that were far more often used for violence, she held Ava’s face, savouring the warmth between them. Their lips met for a second time, which was somehow more surprising than the first. Ava had half-expected Beatrice to pull away in fear, while Beatrice knew that she <em> shouldn’t </em>be doing this. Personal connections were, by her own admission, dangerous. </p><p> </p><p>Yet here they were, on top of one another, making out on the training room floor. Despite the initial venom between the pair, nothing had ever felt more -</p><p>“Ummm?” Camila was standing in the doorway, her entry to the room clearly went unnoticed. </p><p>“Oh!” Beatrice all but flew into a standing position and her cheeks burned. “I… We…”</p><p>“...Were just training…” Added Ava as she rose. “Obviously.” </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Obviously. </em>” Camila’s smile was nearly too big for her face. “Beatrice, I have an update on the data.” </p><p>“Fantastic.” Beatrice tried to compose herself. She felt completely off balance. “Let’s hear it.” </p><p>“Lilith and I successfully created a secure environment to work on the hack.” Camila was professional, though she cast a furtive glance in Ava’s direction. “From our preliminary scan, there were a few mentions of the Order and its members. It’ll likely take at least another hour before we’ve got anything more concrete than that. But, I thought you’d appreciate the update.” </p><p> </p><p>“I do.” Beatrice nodded. “Thank you Camila. I wouldn’t be able to do this without you.” </p><p>“I know.” Camila winked before leaving the room. </p><p>“So…” With the moment broken, Ava felt notoriously awkward, but Beatrice (God help her) found it charming. “That was… Something.” </p><p>“Indeed.” Beatrice quietly agreed as she stared heavily at the floor. </p><p> </p><p>“I should’ve known you wouldn’t be able to resist my pure animal magnetism.” In classic Ava fashion, she resorted to a joke. </p><p>“Ava, please.” Beatrice ran a hand over her face in frustration and tried not to think about how she’d touched Ava with that same hand. </p><p>“Sorry, sorry.” Immediately, Ava became bashful once more. </p><p> </p><p>“This is a bad idea.” </p><p>“I had a feeling you’d say that.” A range of emotions flashed across Ava’s face then. Reticence, pain, and somber acceptance all made themselves known. Reluctantly, the agent settled on the latter. </p><p>“Not because I don’t <em> want </em>to.” Beatrice mumbled. “But because it’s wrong.” </p><p> </p><p>Ava became angry then, with a fire in her eyes that Beatrice had never seen before. “You’re a lot of things, Zealot. But I didn’t think you were homophobic.” </p><p>“What?” Beatrice took a step back. “That’s not why I think it’s wrong.” </p><p>“Oh.” Ava’s anger fizzled out as quickly as it had flared. “Why, then?” </p><p>“I mean, my parents were.” Beatrice avoided Ava’s hard gaze. “It was my greatest failure, in their eyes.” </p><p> </p><p>“You’re avoiding the question by telling me about your parents.” Ava made an observation and the proper conclusion. “You must <em> really </em>not want to talk about this.” </p><p>“Good guess.” Beatrice sighed. </p><p>“Well?” </p><p>“Well, what?” </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t play stupid with me.” Ava crossed her arms. “It’s not convincing.” </p><p>“I don’t want you to get hurt.” </p><p>“You didn’t seem to have the same hang up when you hypnotised me and then had some cultist bring me back to my apartment in the dead of night.” Ava had, admittedly, a valid point. </p><p>“I brought you back myself.” Beatrice revealed, sotto voce. </p><p> </p><p>“What?” </p><p>“I brought you back myself,” repeated Beatrice without further explanation. </p><p>“Why?” </p><p>“I…” Beatrice had been about to say she didn’t know, but it would have been a lie. She was sick of lying, to Ava or otherwise. “I was curious about you.” </p><p>“Define curious.” Ava’s tone defrosted, but it carried none of her signature warmth. </p><p> </p><p>“I found you fascinating.” It wasn’t much of an explanation and Beatrice shook her head, clearly not satisfied with it. “I find you fascinating. Still.” </p><p>“Is that so?” A hint of a smile bed into Ava’s expression. </p><p>“Yes!” Beatrice replied with feigned exasperation. “You’re…” An uncharacteristic pause. “I don’t know. You’re enigmatic and I find myself drawn to that in a way I’ve never experienced before.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m enigmatic?” Ava laughed here, clearly not angry. She took a step closer to Beatrice. “You’re a cult leader whose actual name is known by five people - let alone anything else about you.” </p><p>“That’s by choice, though.” Beatrice wasn’t used to conversations like this, not in the slightest. “And sure, I know a lot about your life, but a lot of the conclusions I’ve drawn about you were wrong. That <em> never </em>happens. You’re completely unpredictable, like adding two and two, only to get eighty seven as an answer.” A tear slipped down Beatrice’s cheek before slapping into the cold mat that lined the floor. </p><p> </p><p>“I…” Ava wasn’t blind to Beatrice’s emotion. “I get that a lot.” </p><p>“I’ve known a lot of people, Ava.” Beatrice whispered, ignoring the weak joke. “Not that I’ve been close to them, but still. You’re… Special. I don’t think there’s anyone like you. That’s why…” She hated herself for what she was about to say. “I don’t want to put you at risk.” </p><p>“And you say I’m the idiot.” Ava took another step closer.</p><p> </p><p>“Ava…” Beatrice’s tone was that of warning. She knew if Ava made a move, it would be impossible to resist. For all the control Beatrice normally possessed, she might as well have been a sinking ship in a storm. Untethered and ungrounded, a slave to what compelled her. </p><p>“Beatrice.” The smile that crossed Ava’s face meant only one thing: everything. “I know you have some weird thing about needing to be in control, but it’s not fair to make decisions for others.” </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t have some <em> weird thing. </em>” Beatrice knew she was focusing on the wrong detail, but this was overwhelming. Ava was overwhelming. The circumstances that found her locked in a safehouse in the middle of the desert with two other cultists and three federal agents were overwhelming. </p><p>“Yes, you do. But that’s not really the point, is it?” Ava reached up to swipe a stray tear away. “You can’t tell me all of that and then say we can’t… I don’t know…” </p><p> </p><p>“The reason I told you that was <em> because </em> we can’t do this.” Beatrice was frustrated, but only with herself. “It’s so uniquely bizzare that I find myself caring about others, but <em> God, </em>I can’t just push you away without telling you why. I’m not strong enough…” </p><p>“I. Don’t. Want. To. Be. Pushed. Away.” Ava enunciated each word with painful clarity. “You’re a genius and I think I’ve made myself clear enough.” </p><p> </p><p>“It’s not that simple.” </p><p>“Isn’t it?” Ava raised an eyebrow, challenging Beatrice to disagree. “How much have you sacrificed to achieve this goal? How much have you <em> suffered? </em> Christ, Beatrice, you shouldn’t be worried about me. You should be worried about yourself!” Ava’s words were imbued with warmth now, even as her voice rose in pitch. “I have <em> no doubt </em>that you will destroy the Order. But that first morning, that first day free of any objective, you’ll realise that you’ve thrown away your life. No, you’ll realise you threw away all your chances to be happy.” </p><p> </p><p>Beatrice didn’t reply. Instead, she leaned against the wall and buried her face in her hands. And she wept. Oddly outside herself, Beatrice slid to the floor, curling up on herself similar to how she had the night prior. For someone who nearly never emoted, this was an alarming change of pace. Ava, upon realising the effect of her words, was by Beatrice’s side in a moment, trying to be as comforting a presence as possible. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, I’m sorry…” Ava laid a gentle hand on Beatrice’s shaking shoulder.<br/>“It’s… Okay.” Beatrice choked out a reply. “You’re right.” </p><p>“I mean…” Ava felt bad, truly, but she wasn’t going to walk back on her words, either. Harsh or otherwise, Ava believed them to be true. </p><p>“It’s funny, though.” Beatrice met Ava’s gaze, surprised to find that she was crying too. “Had I not met you, I might not have ever realised.” </p><p> </p><p>“It was the poptarts, huh?” Ava laughed, a sodden and sad noise that conveyed more than she meant it to. “You should make a post on the snack food forums.”</p><p>“You’re immature,” replied Beatrice. Her increasingly familiar response to Ava’s antics was more comforting than it had any right to be. </p><p>“I know.” Ava pressed her face into Beatrice’s shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>After a deep breath, Beatrice made an admission. “I don’t know how to do this.” </p><p>“Do what?” Ava was adorably clueless.</p><p>“This.” Beatrice pointed between them. “Impending doom aside, I don’t… I’ve never…” The un-Zealot-like stutter had returned. “It’s not like I’ve had the time, but even if…” She trailed off again, leaving Ava to try and guess her meaning.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve never had sex before?” Ava wondered with a toothy grin. </p><p>“No, Ava.” Beatrice sighed, but in a good natured way. “I’ve had sex. I’ve just never… The <em> emotional </em>part…” </p><p>“Oh.” Ava grew more serious. “Me neither.” </p><p>“Really?” Beatrice was more than a little surprised about this. Sure, her research into Ava’s background didn’t turn up any significant others, but Beatrice still assumed that Ava was intimately familiar with love. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, really.” Ava wiped her eyes. “So, as usual, I have no idea what I’m doing. But we’re already stuck together, and we’ve already agreed to take this to the top.” She paused, opting to press a gentle kiss to Beatrice’s forehead. “I’m already here, Beatrice. You pushing me away now will only cause you pain.” </p><p>“You dying at the hands of the Order would cause me pain.” Beatrice could barely imagine it; they’d already robbed her of so much. </p><p> </p><p>“I won’t die, then.” Ava’s slightly daft, boyish confidence made Beatrice’s heartbeat accelerate. </p><p>“I’ve told you how I feel about you. Vaguely, at least.” Beatrice sighed. She could barely believe she was considering this. What was more, she couldn’t believe how simultaneously nerve wracking and comforting Ava’s presence was. “But I can’t imagine why you’d want to be with me. I am, by your own admission, a criminal and a cult leader. And you keep making vampire jokes, too, though I’m less convinced by those.” </p><p> </p><p>“Those are wardrobe inspired. Mostly.” Ava deflected for a moment, but then continued. “I mean, you’re beautiful obviously, but I said that from the start. You called me an idiot for it.” Ava chuckled, but Beatrice remained still. “You’re a better person than you think you are.”</p><p>“No offense Ava, but I’m not sure you know how I see myself.” </p><p>“Well, let me make a guess and you can tell me if I’m right…”</p><p>“Fine.” Reluctantly, Beatrice agreed. </p><p> </p><p>“You put a lot of pressure on yourself, too much if we’re being candid. Which we obviously are…” Ava looked to Beatrice for a reaction but didn’t get one. “And you try to think of yourself as some emotionless boulder; a woman of inhuman ability and tenacity. Don’t get me wrong, you’re definitely up there… But you’re still a person, Beatrice. And sure, your childhood sounds like a villain origin story, but we’ve all got our issues to work through…” Her voice dropped to a raspy whisper. “Though I know you’re not motivated by the good of humanity, your mission is still a noble one. I’m not an idiot, I know you’ve done horrible things. But in here…” Ava pointed to Beatrice’s heart. “You’re a good person. I just know it.” </p><p> </p><p>Fresh tears darkened Beatrice’s shirt. “I feel unhinged,” was her only response.</p><p>“Why?” </p><p>“I’ve made an awful mistake and it threatens to destroy the work I’ve spent <em> half my life </em>on.” Once again, the painful text surfaced amongst Beatrice’s memories. “I should have seen this coming. I’m a fucking fool.” </p><p>“Beatrice…” </p><p> </p><p>“If it were just me, Lilith, and Camila out here, I likely would have locked myself away. Completely sequestered myself, likely forgoing food, until I came up with a plan of action.” Beatrice recounted this from experience, it wasn’t a true hypothetical. “But you… Make me feel better. At the risk of sounding dramatic, you make me feel like a person again.” </p><p>“I understand.” Ava wrapped Beatrice in a hug that was slightly awkward, given their position on the floor. </p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t even know how to <em> date </em> someone.” Beatrice added, with a <em> tiny smile </em>that made Ava’s cheeks burn. </p><p>“I mean, I would consider our yacht outing a date. We had wine, for fuck’s sake.” Ava laughed heartily. “And we’ve already spent a night together, so I’d say we’re doing everything completely out of order.” </p><p> </p><p>“Well…” Beatrice took a deep breath and it felt vaguely like she was filling her lungs with air for the first time. “I’ve never been one for tradition.” </p><p>“Clearly, but I don’t -” Ava’s reply was cut off by Beatrice’s lips meeting her own. Gently, Beatrice threaded a hand through Ava’s perpetually messy hair, pulling her closer. At least, until Ava broke away. </p><p>“So…” The smile on Ava’s face was infectious. “We’re doing this, then?” </p><p>“Yes.” Beatrice was surprised how sure she felt. </p><p> </p><p>Neither woman had much time to reflect on it though, as a knock on the door announced Camila’s return. How long had it been? </p><p>“I knocked this time.” Camila wore a sheepish grin. </p><p>“And a good thing, too. Otherwise you might’ve seen Beatrice's boobs.” Ava managed to say this with a straight face, as Beatrice wilted beside her. </p><p><br/>“Oh.” Camila looked between them with a curious expression. “Well, I’ve already seen them, anyhow.” She winked at Ava. “But in all seriousness, Lilith and I just had a break. A potentially <em> damning </em>one. At least, for the Order…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Line of Inquiry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ava gets to know Beatrice a bit better.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tempted to start a new fic.... someone tell me its a bad idea please.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Camila paced circles around the living room, while Lilith looked like she desperately wanted Camila to stop. “Okay... Okay, okay, okay, okay, okay.” Camila spoke entirely to herself, while everyone else watched in silence. </p><p>“Cam?” Lilith interrupted what was surely a busy avalanche of thoughts in Camila’s mind. “Maybe start explaining what you’ve found?” </p><p> </p><p>“Right.” Camila paced another few laps. She <em> really </em> needed to lay off the caffeine. “What I found on the drive was, essentially, a mistake. Someone <em> tried </em>to delete the pertinent files, but they didn’t do it properly.” </p><p>“So, ‘ole Whisper was helpful after all.” Ava leaned back in her chair. “What a stand up guy.” </p><p>Beatrice cast a glance at Ava, then back at Camila. “What <em> data </em>does this mistake provide us?” </p><p> </p><p>“We now know <em> which </em>member of the Order will be coming to Los Angeles, to oversee the… Erm…” Camila hesitated. “The assumption of the power vacuum.” </p><p>Beatrice sighed, feeling like an idiot all over again. “Right. Who is it then?” </p><p>“Wait.” Shannon interrupted. “You know their <em> names </em>?” </p><p>“Yes.” Beatrice nodded towards the files spread across the coffee table. “Like I said, everything we know is detailed within, but it’s a lot to sort through.” </p><p> </p><p>“Also…” Lilith trailed off, in thought, then continued. “There’s something else.” </p><p>“Yes?” Beatrice raised an eyebrow. It was exceedingly difficult to stay focused, even with how disciplined her mind was. For <em> some </em>reason, Beatrice kept thinking of Ava. Maybe this was a bad idea…</p><p>“There is a possibility that this is intentional.” Lilith reported. </p><p> </p><p>“As in, choose Mr. Wainwright intentionally for his incompetence, then ensure that the data is available for me to find somehow, hereby luring us into a trap?” Beatrice ran through the logical hurdles quickly. “It’s definitely a consideration.” </p><p>“Is it?” Mary was somewhat surprised. “It kind of seems like you’re making more jumps than necessary… As in, maybe a mistake is just a mistake.” </p><p> </p><p>“Were we dealing with a pedestrian criminal, I’d be inclined to agree with you.” Beatrice folded her hands together and Ava thought the Zealot looked both calm and refined. “But as it stands, we are not. We cannot assume <em> anything </em>is an oversight or a mistake. I was, and I cannot overstate this, exceptionally careful in my planning. Yet I was still made a fool of. This, if nothing else, should emphasise how intelligent our enemy is.” </p><p> </p><p>“Because they are smarter than you?” Mary was being slightly combative, but it was only to draw a better explanation from Beatrice.</p><p>“I’m not sure I would say that.” Beatrice muttered impassively. “I’m not sure one’s intelligence can be measured in such a singular moment. Plus…” She glanced at Ava here. “I have a few aces up my sleeve yet. If nothing else, the continued survival of myself and my team prove that the Leaden Order <em> can </em>be outmaneuvered.” </p><p> </p><p>“So what’s our plan?” Shannon asked. Like Ava, she wasn’t a huge fan of sitting around.</p><p>“I’m not sure yet.” Beatrice answered with surprising candor. “Cam, is there more to discover or is that it?” </p><p>“There might be more, but I couldn’t say either way. Lilith and I need a few more hours with the data.” </p><p>“Alright.” Beatrice nodded. “Then we continue as planned. You two keep sorting through the data, while Shannon and Mary work their way through the files.” </p><p> </p><p>“And Beatrice and I keep fighting!” Ava did two exaggerated kicks from her chair and Camila worked hard to keep her face composed. Fighting, as it turns out, wasn’t <em> all </em>that had been going on.</p><p>“Right.” Beatrice’s cheeks went slightly pink. “At dinner, we’ll reconvene and see if a more cohesive plan can’t be arranged.” </p><p> </p><p>“You’re not so bad at this whole teamwork, thing, Beatrice.” Commented Mary as she picked up a thick file folder from the table. </p><p>“Oh?” Beatrice froze, unsure if she was being teased or complimented. “Thank you?” </p><p>“No, don’t say that!” Ava interrupted while she rose to stand, as if able to sense Beatrice’s discomfort. “Who will insult me if Beatrice decides to be my friend?”</p><p> </p><p>Shannon glanced curiously between her adopted daughter and the Zealot before speaking. “I’m sure that Mary is more than happy to tease you.” </p><p>“I am.” Mary laughed. “Okay, go beat each other up. Shannon and I have<em> actual </em>work to be doing.” </p><p>“Very well.” Beatrice nodded, awfully formal, before following Ava back into the training room. </p><p> </p><p>“Mary doesn’t mean to insult you,” whispered Ava, once they were alone. “I think… Maybe… Nevermind.” </p><p>“You think what?” Clearly, Beatrice wasn’t going to drop this. “Please, Ava, if I could eliminate <em> some </em>of the uncertainty in my life, I would be much obliged.” </p><p>“You’re not as calm as you pretend to be.” </p><p>“No.” </p><p> </p><p>Ava leaned against the wall, content to watch Beatrice for a few seconds before replying. “I think they both suspect… We… You know.” </p><p>“Oh.” Beatrice felt her face go fully red, now. “Why?” </p><p>“Umm…” Ava stretched awkwardly. “Well the jokes started several days ago.” </p><p>“The jokes?” </p><p> </p><p>“About how I have a crush on you,” added Ava bashfully.</p><p>“Is that news?” Beatrice let the corner of her mouth turn upwards into a smile. “I think you’ve made it fairly obvious.” </p><p>“You…” Ava looked around for something to throw, but came up empty. “You’re kind of a jerk.” </p><p>“That I am.” Beatrice nodded. Despite her failure, which by all accounts <em> should </em>have been haunting her, being around Ava made it difficult for Beatrice to feel guilty. “Do you want to continue training?” </p><p> </p><p>“You mean, continue getting my ass beat?” Ava stepped forward. “Sure, why not?” </p><p>“You really do have potential.” Beatrice added. “You move quickly and you have a good sense for combat, which isn’t something that can easily be trained.” </p><p>“Thank you, though that does little to soften the blow of your fists.” Ava grinned, clearly not <em> that </em>upset. “Alright.” She bowed, as did Beatrice. “Let’s go.” </p><p> </p><p>Ava ignored her instincts, and held her punches, waiting for Beatrice to strike first. Sure, Ava had a lot to learn, but she was a quick study. But not quick enough, as Beatrice threw a fake strike to Ava’s left, which forced her to open her guard. Using this opening, Beatrice thrust a palm into Ava’s sternum, shooting a surprisingly sharp pain through her entire rib cage. Gasping, Ava took a few steps back, though she didn’t fall. </p><p> </p><p>“Good recovery,” commented Beatrice, who didn’t close the gap. Had this been a legitimate fight, she would have. “Raise your guard. Sometimes you’ll have to fight while you’re in pain, better to get used to it now.” </p><p>“I… Okay…” Ava panted, as she raised her fists and tried to stay light on her feet. This was the longest she’d lasted and she wasn’t ready to give up. </p><p> </p><p>Forcing her breath to steady, Ava took a step forward, then launched a kick into Beatrice’s hip. It was easily avoided, but Beatrice had to take a step to the side to do so. Anticipating this, Ava threw a preemptive punch, which Beatrice only barely dodged. Nimbly, Beatrice caught Ava’s wrist before she could withdraw it, pulling her forward. Ava was completely off-balance now, and Beatrice easily ended the fight with a knee to the stomach.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh….” </p><p>“Sorry.” Beatrice knelt beside Ava, who now laid in a sweaty heap on the mat. “That was the best you’ve done.”</p><p>“I know, but I still lost.” Ava was overly frustrated with herself, even in the wake of Beatrice’s praise. </p><p>“Ava. I don’t mean this to inflate my own ego, but I’m… Quite good. Maybe with a year of training you could come closer to besting me.” </p><p> </p><p>“How did you get so good?” Ava rolled onto her back, still trying to get a full breath in.</p><p>“Do you actually want to know?” Beatrice sat down beside her. It was odd and difficult to get used to, having someone ask her questions. It was such a complete rarity. </p><p>“Yes, of course I do!” Ava chuckled. “Why would I ask otherwise?” </p><p>“I… Don’t know.” </p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’m asking.” Ava grinned. “So please, dear Beatrice, enlighten me. How are you such a damn <em> beast? </em>” </p><p>“There is a training facility in Jordan. It’s buried in the North Arabian Desert. You can really only find it if you already know where it is.” </p><p>“Wait, then how do you find it for the first time?” </p><p> </p><p>“You don’t.” Beatrice closed her eyes. “<em> If </em>you are invited, you are blindfolded for three days and three nights, made to hike out with an escort.” </p><p>“Why?” Ava was brutally, painfully curious. Any detail might give her an insight into the beautiful enigma that was Beatrice. </p><p>“That’s the way it’s always been done.” </p><p> </p><p>“Sounds even more cryptic than you, somehow.” </p><p>“Perhaps.” Beatrice sighed and tried to place herself in the past. It was eight years ago now, but felt both intimately familiar and a world away. “They’ve been training fighters there for a <em> very </em>long time.” </p><p>“Define long. Like, 1800s?” </p><p>“No.” Beatrice nearly laughed as she shook her head. “Like several hundred years BC.” </p><p> </p><p>“Woah.” The farthest Ava had ever been from California was a single mission in Toronto. The concept of anything being older than a few hundred years was mind boggling.</p><p>“Instructors are recruited from all over the world and paid handsomely, but the facility only chooses the best of the best.” </p><p>“Is this like a criminals-only sort of deal?” </p><p> </p><p>“No.” Beatrice shook her head again. “I trained alongside people who would become elite bodyguards for royalty, spies, a few assassins… But it’s not <em> just </em> for criminals.” Beatrice had never explained this to anyone except Camila and Lilith. And even they didn’t get the amount of details that Beatrice was freely providing to Ava. <em> Why? </em></p><p>“Interesting…” Ava stayed laying down, even though she’d caught her breath fully. “How long were you there? What was it like? You must know I have a thousand more questions!” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, you seem to be a never ending fount of questions.” Beatrice wasn’t sure if she hated this or loved it. “But why? Are you trying to gain some sort of advantage? Or pinpoint a weak spot?” </p><p>“No, <em> Jesus, </em>no.” Ava almost laughed, but then realised Beatrice was being serious, and felt profoundly sad. “I just want… I just want to know you. The real Beatrice, not the Zealot.” </p><p>“Oh.” </p><p> </p><p>A few silent minutes passed. “So…?” Ava prompted. </p><p>“I was there for a year.” Beatrice provided an answer, then another. “It was painfully difficult. And amazing, too.” </p><p>“An odd combination.” </p><p>“Undoubtedly. Each challenge was harder than the last and we were all pushed to the breaking point, then a dozen miles past it.” </p><p> </p><p>“But it made you a <em> fantastic </em>fighter.” Ava’s compliment was still an understatement. </p><p>“Being there also helped me design the Followers complex. Which admittedly, isn’t <em> nearly </em>as elite, but still produces good fighters.” Beatrice explained. </p><p>“Oh! That’s why there is Aramaic on the wall and a set of challenges!” Ava tapped the side of her head. “It’s all coming together now.” </p><p> </p><p>“I thought you didn’t know what Aramaic was.” </p><p>“I googled it after we talked.” </p><p>“Oh.” Beatrice smiled, genuinely. “Like I said, the facility has been there a long time. Now they speak Arabic, but the original inscriptions are all in Aramaic.” </p><p>“You can speak Arabic?” </p><p><br/>“Yes.” </p><p>“What else can you do?” Ava’s eyes widened slightly as she asked; it was a slightly childish expression.</p><p>“A backflip.” Beatrice made a joke of her own. </p><p>“What?!” Ava had no reason to be this excited, but alas, she was. “Show me!” </p><p> </p><p>With <em> another </em>smile, Beatrice suddenly rose into a standing position. Then, without preamble, she did a clean backflip, before sitting back down. </p><p>“Amazing.” Ava was clearly impressed. </p><p>“I think you’re just easily impressed.” </p><p>“Yeah, Mary says the same thing.” Ava laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you going to tell her?” Beatrice couldn’t keep the question out of her mouth. “That we kissed, I mean.”</p><p>“Oh.” Now, it was Ava’s turn to blush. “I mean, both her and Shannon have this weird sense… They probably already know.” </p><p>“That is… Not comforting.” </p><p> </p><p>“Why?” Hurt flashed across Ava’s face - only briefly. “Are you ashamed to be… <em> Dating? </em>Such an idiot?” </p><p>“What?” Beatrice paused. “No… I… I don’t think you’re an idiot.” </p><p>“Then what is it?” Ava softened immediately. <br/>“I’m just…” Beatrice took a deep breath. Being forthcoming was shockingly difficult. “I’m not used to people knowing… <em> Anything </em>about me. I was born and raised in shadow.” </p><p> </p><p>“Very poetic.” Ava teased, before gently kissing Beatrice’s shoulder. </p><p>“I’m not ashamed of you.” Beatrice felt it important to reiterate that. “If anything, you should be ashamed of me.” It was hard for her to admit this, but it was dishonest. Quite often, Beatrice thought herself a monster.</p><p>“I could never…” Ava paused dramatically. “I mean, you can do a <em> backflip! </em>”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. The Sacrifice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Plans are made, plans are broken.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry i forgot about this fic :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you excited to go back home?” Ava asked in a whisper, from beside Beatrice. In bed.</p><p>“Excited might not be the right word.” Beatrice laid on her back and looked up at the inky ceiling. She was nervous about returning, for a myriad of reasons, and Ava’s closeness definitely didn’t help. “It will probably be dangerous.” </p><p>“Probably.” Ava didn’t seem bothered. </p><p> </p><p>“Given what we know, it’s the best option.” For the thousandth time, Beatrice mentally ran through everything. “They aren’t sending the entire Order to LA. We can figure out how to take out one of them.” Beatrice tried to sound more confident than she was. “Are you… <em> Excited </em>to go home?” </p><p>“Well, I won’t be going home-home.” Ava felt for Beatrice’s hand in the dark, locating it amongst the blankets after a few awkward seconds. “I’ll be at the compound with you.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s safer than having you and Mary and Shannon scattered around the city. Your continued cooperation has made you all into targets… I’m sorry.” </p><p>“We <em> chose </em>this.” Ava reminded Beatrice. “I know my words are probably falling on deaf ears, but I’d appreciate it if you didn’t blame yourself.” </p><p>“Regardless of <em> fault, </em>I don’t want you to get hurt.” Beatrice didn’t want to add Ava’s name on the list of Leaden Order casualties. It was much too long already. </p><p> </p><p>“I won’t get hurt.” Ava leaned over and pressed a kiss to Beatrice’s cheek. “I promised you, remember?” </p><p>“And while I know you’re not an idiot, it’s an idiotic promise to make.” Beatrice wished she could be as hopeful as Ava. “One mistake and you’re dead - or someone else is. A sniper on a roof, a poisoned meal, a cleverly placed car bomb, or a turncoat amongst the Followers. The Order is insidious and they are very, <em> very </em>good at killing.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I know. You keep reminding me.” Ava sighed. “I am very good at not dying and I promise I’ll be careful, alright?”</p><p>“I wish you wouldn’t be so blasé about this. You were way more nervous for our infiltration of the Wainwright mansion, which was considerably less dangerous.” </p><p>“I wasn’t nervous about the <em> mission. </em>” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” Beatrice understood Ava’s meaning at once. </p><p>“I had a crush on you,” whispered Ava, unnecessarily explaining. </p><p>“I gathered that.” Beatrice felt the ghost of a smile cross her face. “I knew then though, too.” </p><p>“Shut up, no you didn’t.” </p><p>“Yes, I did. I’ve spent literal years honing my ability to read people and you aren’t exactly subtle.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, please.” Ava was a bit dramatic, though her giggles punctuated her sentences. “I am subtle as <em> fuck </em>and you had absolutely no idea.” </p><p>“When I took off my cult robes at the party you literally didn’t speak for several minutes. Your face was so red that it would’ve matched Camila’s car.” </p><p>“That was… Just… Erm… Coincidence.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure.” Beatrice gently wrapped an arm around Ava. The newfound closeness was strange, but Beatrice had a hunger for it. She realised immediately that years of physical and social distance probably had affected her psyche. </p><p>“You’re more cuddly than I would’ve guessed,” noted Ava in a quiet breath. “Not that… It’s not a bad thing, of course, just surprising.” </p><p> </p><p>“I am at war with myself internally.” Beatrice decided to be brutally honest with Ava. “Part of me insists that keeping you at a distance would be significantly safer. I can make you hate me.”</p><p>“I doubt that.” Ava spoke with a sudden depth that made it difficult for Beatrice to distrust her. </p><p>“But another part of me craves your closeness and the comfort of it. You, singularly, make me feel as if everything <em> isn’t </em>crumbling apart.” </p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Ava’s voice was a raspy husk, hollowed out and filled with disbelief. She couldn’t imagine herself having such an impact, least of all on someone as strong as the Zealot.</p><p>“Yes…” Beatrice almost didn’t elaborate. “Your presence makes it more difficult to keep up the Zealot act and you make it harder for me to hate myself. Had you not been there after the party… If you weren’t here now… Well, I would’ve been a complete and utter mess.” </p><p> </p><p>“You were still kind of a mess.” </p><p>“I assure you, you haven't even glimpsed how messy I can get.” </p><p>“Is that a threat?” Ava’s smile was audible. </p><p>“Do you want it to be?” Beatrice replied in equally challenging tones. </p><p>“...Maybe.” </p><p> </p><p>With gentle hands turned more firm, Beatrice grabbed Ava’s waist, pulling her closer. Their hips met at once and Beatrice couldn’t help but savour the noise Ava made because of that rough contact. Ava’s lips found Beatrice’s and a rare smile spread across her face as she kissed Ava properly for the third time that day. Meanwhile, one of Ava’s hands held Beatrice’s face closer to her own, while the other crept beneath the hemline of Beatrice’s pajama shirt. </p><p> </p><p>No one interrupted them this time, but they still broke apart several minutes later, completely breathless. Ava, of course, couldn’t keep a joke out of her mouth.</p><p>“You’re good at this for someone who’s never had sex before.” </p><p>“That’s <em> not </em>what I said.” </p><p>“Hm, really?” Ava’s soft laugh made Beatrice blush. “I could’ve sworn that’s what you said.” </p><p> </p><p>“You’re so full of shit.” Beatrice muttered lightheartedly. “I live on a literal compound with tons of healthy, attractive people.”</p><p>“Oh, so it’s that kind of cult. I see.” Ava continued to laugh, entertaining herself more than anything. Meanwhile, Beatrice wore a gentle smile. Ava’s lightness was endearing. “Speaking of which, I have a question.” </p><p> </p><p>“Okay?” </p><p>“Has Camila <em> actually </em>seen your boobs?” </p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>“Okay, you can’t just say yes to that and then not give me the full story!” Ava pulled Beatrice closer then, in her excitement. It was rare that Beatrice felt such a lack of control - as in, she wasn’t the one steering the entire conversation and situation around her… But she didn’t hate it. </p><p> </p><p>“It was a few years ago… She walked in on…” Beatrice cleared her throat. “Me and Lilith.” </p><p>“Oh my God!” Ava’s reaction was dramatically adorable. “No! Really?!” </p><p>“Yes, really.” </p><p>“Oh man, she must have felt so awkward after that…” </p><p>“Well…” Beatrice’s hesitation was telling. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you implying what I think you’re implying?” Ava’s eyes grew wide, reflecting what little light there was in the room. </p><p>“That she joined us?” Beatrice nodded slightly. “Yes.” </p><p>“Oh my <em> God. </em>” Ava stretched the last word for emphasis. </p><p>“It’s just sex, Ava. It doesn’t mean anything.” </p><p> </p><p>“With the right person it should!” Ava neglected to say ‘with you’ but it was clear that she meant it. “When you love someone, it elevates everything.” </p><p>“Have you loved someone before? Like that?” </p><p>“Well, no.” Ava took a deep breath. It was getting harder to focus on conversation with Beatrice so close. For a criminal awash in danger, her presence was oddly comforting. “That’s just what Shannon says sometimes.” </p><p> </p><p>“Interesting.” </p><p>“Maybe you’ll be capable of feeling love one day,” joked Ava in a rough whisper. “Once your icy, vampiric heart starts beating again.” As she said this, Ava nestled her head into Beatrice’s chest, which housed a very warm and very human (beating!) heart.</p><p>“Funny.” Beatrice pressed her face into Ava’s hair, breathing in the scent of her.</p><p> </p><p>“When we get back…” Ava’s words were slurred slightly. She was tired. “Can I still stay with you?” </p><p>“I…” Beatrice paused, almost unable to believe that she had <em> assumed </em>that would be the case. Ava was really taking her walls down with all the slow precision of a nuclear bomb. “Yes, of course.” </p><p>“Mmm… Thank you,” mumbled Ava before promptly falling asleep. </p><p> </p><p>This left Beatrice to silently ponder the absolute whirlwind of emotions running through her mind. It was odd, how raw she felt. Was it a hangover of sorts from her breakdown last night? Or, perhaps more likely, was she finally feeling the effects from years of pretending to be untouchable and emotionless? Beatrice didn’t find an answer before she too fell asleep, cocooned in a woman named Ava. </p><p> </p><p>An uneventful convoy the next morning brought the six of them back to the Followers of the Eternal compound. Well, not directly. A few miles south, they had parked at a suspiciously well-guarded structure and private marina. Then, they boarded Beatrice’s prized boat (it’s a <em> yacht </em>) to complete the journey to the complex. By midday, everyone was seated in the ridiculous meeting room and ready to discuss strategy. </p><p> </p><p>“This meeting room is ridiculous.” Mary observed, looking around at the ostentatious high ceilings, hand carved walls, and massive table. </p><p>“Yeah, we get that a lot.” Camila grinned as she sat down. “But it’s for appearances. We need to make sure that our criminal visitors think this is a regular cult.” </p><p>“This table is bloodstained.” Shannon muttered, leaning over slightly to get a better view of it.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, people have tried to kill me here several times now.” Beatrice said this rather impassively. “Can we please focus on the topic at hand?” </p><p>“According to the data we decrypted, Teresa is the Order member who’s been sent to LA to deal with the power vacuum.” Lilith folded her hands together as she spoke. “We don’t know <em> where </em>she is staying, yet, nor do we know where the other members are.” </p><p> </p><p>“But I’m confident that we can figure it out.” This was Beatrice’s first time using ‘we’ without conscious effort. Beneath the table, Ava squeezed her hand, clearly not blind to this fact. “Now that we’re back at the compound, we have access to all our resources. Camila and Lilith can make more sweeping searches, and I can mobilise a few of my trusted Followers.” </p><p>“Do you think you’ll be able to locate this ‘Teresa?’” Shannon wondered aloud. </p><p> </p><p>“With time, undoubtedly.” Camila answered with understated confidence. “I just worry how much time we actually have. We don’t know what the Order’s next move will be or <em> when </em>it will be.” </p><p>“There is an obvious solution to that.” Beatrice stated, and when no one replied, she continued. “We need to find Teresa and take her alive so I can interrogate her.” </p><p>“That seems kind of risky.” Mary made the obvious observation.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, all of this is dangerous.” Beatrice was unphased. “Once we find where Teresa is staying, I’ll infiltrate it alone, since one person draws less attention than six.” </p><p>“No. That’s just stupid.” Ava shook her head. “There’s no way, even with your skill, that the Order would leave one of their own in such a vulnerable position. It’s a suicide mission and I think you know that.” </p><p> </p><p>“It’s not.” Beatrice released Ava’s hand so she could cross her arms. Stubborn, as usual.</p><p>“I agree with Ava, and I can safely say that my emotions are not being clouded by affection.” Lilith added this sternly. “Beatrice, I know you’re desperate for revenge, but this is not the way.”</p><p>“Fine, fine.” Beatrice acquiesced, though she wore a hard expression.</p><p>“I can see what I can do about authorising FBI forces for this…” Shannon began and everyone turned towards her end of the ridiculous table. “But you were right. They aren’t good enough for this.” </p><p> </p><p>“Not even close,” muttered Lilith under her breath. </p><p>“Keep a strike team on standby.” Camila instructed a moment later. “Just in case, it might not be a bad idea to have a team of well-armed commandos ready to go.” </p><p>“Will do.” Shannon nodded. </p><p>“What are we meant to do in the meantime?” Mary asked. </p><p> </p><p>“Until we have more concrete information, I’m not sure there’s much we can do.” Beatrice seemed disappointed about this. She didn’t like inaction. “You can have free run of the complex and its amenities, but please don’t talk to the acolytes. Their vow of silence is important… Until we have enough information to put a plan together, we need to maintain a safe holding pattern.” </p><p>“Oof. Safe holding pattern.” Ava repeated. “Love that.” </p><p> </p><p>Beatrice blushed slightly at Ava’s use of the l-word, then rolled her eyes. “Lunch is being served at the dining hall, but our residential building is also privately catered, should you not want to eat with the acolytes. I can show you the way.” Beatrice explained. </p><p>“What are you going to do?” Ava wondered, curious about how the Zealot was going to spend her time. </p><p>“First, I’m going to eat lunch. Then I am going to sort through the data to see if there’s anything I missed or any new conclusions to be drawn.” </p><p> </p><p>And Beatrice did just that. With all the cultists busy, Ava found herself in the compound gym, trying to burn through her nervous energy. Shannon and Mary joined her in the otherwise empty facility. </p><p>“So…” Mary’s grin was as telling as anything. “When were you going to tell us that you’re officially dating the Zealot?” </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know if it’s official…” Ava focused on the wrong detail. “I don’t even know if it’s <em> dating. </em>” </p><p>“But it’s something that’s no longer one sided, right?” Shannon clarified between sets. </p><p>“It’s not one sided.” </p><p>“The pizza guy is going to be disappointed,” teased Mary. </p><p> </p><p>“Aw…” Ava felt sadder about this than most would. “He is a nice guy, I just… I don’t… I mean…” She trailed off after failing to get a sentence out. “He’s not <em> Beatrice. </em>” </p><p>“No, he definitely isn’t.” Shannon laughed. “I think you two are a cute couple, even if Beatrice is a cult leader and criminal. I mean, I’ve kind of grown to respect her.” </p><p>“This whole situation is more than a bit complicated.” Mary grew more serious. “But I agree with you, Shan.” </p><p> </p><p>“Is this like… You two giving me your blessing?” Ava raised an eyebrow. “Because, as I’m sure you are aware, I basically just do whatever I want.” </p><p>“Oh, we’re aware.” Shannon laughed. “But given everything, it’s clear that Beatrice isn’t the cold-blooded and insane killer we once worried she might be.” </p><p>“That being said… You should still be cautious.” Mary was always the voice of cautious reason. </p><p>“Yeah, yeah.” Ava laid back down on the bench. “Will you spot me, please?”</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t until late afternoon that Ava made it back to Beatrice’s apartment. She had spent a few hours in the gym, since she didn’t know what else to do with herself. With an exhausted sigh, she stripped out of the gym clothes that belonged to Beatrice, preparing to climb into the shower. A small piece of paper was taped to the mirror, though, and Ava smiled. Beatrice was a big fan of notes. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Ava,  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sorry for being busy today, I wish we could spend more time together. I’d be much obliged if you’d join me for dinner aboard my boat. Just the two of us. Consider it a date. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> - Beatrice  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“A date on a yacht with a cult leader.” Ava mumbled to herself as she showered. “What could go wrong?” A lot, as it turns out. Unknowing, Ava got ready and nicked a presentable outfit from Beatrice’s closet. Ava thought the linen shirt and pants, both in navy, was a bit of a plain combo, but she held her complaints. For now. Tired and sore, she exited the building and walked through the complex she once infiltrated, quickly reaching the docks. As promised, Beatrice was waiting for her.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi.” Ava smiled, feeling a bit bashful all of a sudden.</p><p>“Hi,” echoed Beatrice as she extended an unnecessary hand and helped Ava onto the boat. “I wish I could take you out on a proper date, but seeing as we’re being hunted by the Order, such niceties will have to wait.”</p><p>“Beatrice, honestly, my standards are so low.” Ava laughed. “I would be perfectly content to sit and eat pizza in our underwear.” </p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps I shouldn’t have gone to all the trouble of making appropriate wine pairings…” Beatrice whispered, while withdrawing a tray of different cheeses from the fridge. She placed this on the table, alongside a freshly baked baguette. From the cupboard she retrieved two wine glasses and then pulled an expensive-looking bottle from the wine cooler. It was exactly like their prior boat meeting, the sun was even setting dramatically... The only difference was the mood between the two women. </p><p> </p><p>“I like that you go to the trouble.” Ava watched Beatrice with appreciate and admiration in her eyes. “I think it’s sweet.” </p><p>“Really?” Beatrice poured a glass for both of them, with more grace than Ava could ever muster. </p><p>“Yes, really.” Ava smiled. “It shows that you care, which is a good clue, since you aren’t really forthcoming or vulnerable. Most of the time, at least.” </p><p> </p><p>“It is probably something I should work on.” Beatrice was shrinking herself. As usual. She tried to push the analytical thoughts away, she had more important things to focus on right now. </p><p>“Speaking of work…” Ava spoke between massive bites of bread and cheese. Both of which were excellent. “Did you make any progress today?” </p><p>“We’ve got an address.” Beatrice looked slightly sad as she said this, but Ava wasn’t sure why. “Camila is a miracle worker.” </p><p> </p><p>“Anything else?” </p><p>“I have a few ideas but I think we need a bit more information still…” Beatrice hesitated, then continued. “Do you think we could not talk about work? I just…” It seemed difficult to admit this. “Want to spend time with you.” </p><p>“I…” Ava felt as if she might cry - in a good way. “Of course.” </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you. How was your day?”</p><p>“It was good. I spent four hours in the gym.” </p><p>“Four?” </p><p>“I felt restless.” Ava was nothing if not honest. “Now I feel better, but I’m rather tired.” </p><p>“I can imagine.” Beatrice watched her carefully. “I’m sorry for -”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t apologise, you are our best chance of surviving this.” Ava smiled. “I just feel useless… But you said no work talk, so no work talk.” She took a deep breath. “Okay. Once this is over, what is something that you’re looking forward to doing?” </p><p>“I want to travel without having to constantly look over my shoulder.” Beatrice had an answer at once. “It’s been a dangerous luxury most of my life.” </p><p> </p><p>“Anything else?” Ava leaned forward slightly, hanging on Beatrice’s every word, sad or otherwise. </p><p>“I’d like to spend time with you, properly,” admitted Beatrice in a whisper. “If you’ll have me.” </p><p>“Oh, I don’t know.” A cheeky smirk spread across Ava’s face. “Maybe I’ll consider it.” </p><p> </p><p>Beatrice paused for several seconds here, making sharp eye contact with Ava. “I never hated you.” </p><p>“What?” Ava was slightly thrown by the non sequitur. </p><p>“When we first met and had to work together, you told me you hated me and I returned the sentiment. But I never really meant it. I just… I just wanted you to know that.” She <em> needed </em>Ava to know.</p><p> </p><p>“I never hated you, either.” Ava leaned her head on her arm, tiredly. “I’m not big on hate, if we’re being honest.” </p><p>“Is it…” Beatrice flashed Ava a rare smile. “Bad vibes?” Her fingers, meanwhile, drummed on the table in a pattern that could almost be construed as nervous fidgeting. </p><p>“That was one time.” </p><p> </p><p>“It was odd, how calm you were.” Beatrice was choosing her words carefully, but not <em> so </em>carefully that Ava would pick up on what she was doing. “You were completely asleep and I was… A bit creepy.” </p><p>“A bit… More than a bit.” </p><p>“More than a bit.” Beatrice agreed. “You know your door wasn’t even locked? You were fast asleep, in the middle of the night, and your door was open.” Her tapping pattern sped up. </p><p> </p><p>“Fast… Asleep…” Ava slurred her words together and struggled to keep her eyes open. Everything was going according to Beatrice’s design. “I know… What you’re doing.” </p><p>“Shh…” Beatrice worked exceptionally hard to keep the emotion out of her voice, to keep her tone calming. “Go to sleep, Ava.” </p><p>“I…” Ava trailed off as her head lolled onto the back of the bench seat.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so <em> fucking </em>sorry.” Beatrice felt the tears sting her eyes now, even as she looked away from Ava and out the window. With a heavy breath, Beatrice rose, trying to harden her resolve. Stepping forward, Beatrice ran a gentle hand across Ava’s cheek, through her hair. No response. “Meeting you was my undoing,” whispered Beatrice. These words were sacred. </p><p> </p><p>Gently, she pressed a kiss to Ava’s forehead. “You taught me how to love. It is, even in death, a lesson I fear I’ll never forget.” And then Beatrice left. She knew that another minute would ruin her, would keep her from her destructive goal. Ava would probably be better off in her absence, anyhow.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>oof dont hate me (or do, im a gemini and i love that)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. It Was All for Nothing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ava wakes up and she's rightfully pissed. Hopefully it's not too late.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry this isnt a great update, had a busy day and had to write this in a hour.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was fully dark when Ava woke up. She was cognisant of what Beatrice had done, having experienced it once before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Ava threw herself from the couch and pelted across the deck, out the door, and onto the dock. Tired legs carried her up to the compound proper and into the building where Beatrice and her team lived. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Camila!! Lilith!!” Ava didn’t know which doors were theirs, so she yelled and knocked on all of them. Within a few seconds, Camila popped her head out of one of the apartments. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ava? What is it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beatrice…” Ava was panting and struggling to get a sentence out. “Need… Address… She left… Die…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blood left Camila’s face completely. “She didn’t. Oh no. When did she leave?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know…” Ava shook her head. “Obviously I wouldn’t have </span>
  <em>
    <span>let </span>
  </em>
  <span>her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Camila turned back into the apartment. “Lilith! We need to go now!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The angular woman Ava once knew as Keeper joined them in the hallway. “What is it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beatrice has done something very stupid.” Camila’s hands shook. “Go find Mary and Shannon, then meet us in the armoury.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silently, Ava followed Camila back outside and to a smaller outbuilding. It was locked with no fewer than a dozen different locks, but for good reason. Inside was a veritable treasure trove of death, more weapons than one could even imagine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Strap a kevlar vest under your jacket.” Camila instructed as she lifted a rifle from the wall. It was a model that was </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>illegal, but Ava didn’t comment. “And pick out whatever you fight with best. We need to assume we’re going into a battle.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Understood.” Ava nodded solemnly while looking at the array of weapons. Eventually she settled on one standard pistol and one automatic pistol. Ava also tucked a knife into her back pocket, but mostly because it reminded her of Beatrice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had one of the acolytes bring a car around to the side gate. We don’t have time to take the boats.” Lilith announced as the door swung open. Shannon and Mary were behind her. Even the sight of her adoptive mothers did little to quell Ava’s nerves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If she’s not already dead, I’m going to kill her myself,” muttered Camila. It was a surprisingly tough sentiment for someone so kind, but Beatrice was one of her best friends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s not dead.” Ava sounded as if she was trying to convince herself of this. “She’s not dead.” She repeated to no one in particular. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mary reached over to squeeze Ava’s shoulder. “We’re going to bring her back. Alive. Don’t worry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m worried.” Ava stuck a few spare magazines into her pockets. Meanwhile, Lilith chose an automatic rifle, and Mary picked up a classic: two shotguns. Shannon, like Ava, decided on a combination of pistols. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, let’s go then.” Shannon stood in the doorway. Mind games with the Order aside, gunfights were simple. They were what she knew. “The strike team won’t be able to mobilise on time. This is all on us.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later, the five of them climbed into a waiting Range Rover, on the edge of the compound. Lilith drove, while Camila sat in the passenger’s seat and whispered directions. Shannon and Mary sat in the second row, silently, while Ava was alone in the back. She didn’t consider herself a religious woman, but there were prayers between her teeth that night. No one dared speak until Lilith pulled up to a long driveway that led to a mansion, on the far edge of town. There were no other houses for miles… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is it.” Camila announced while loading her gun with the appropriate gravitas. “Look alive.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m alive,” whispered Ava, as she climbed out of the vehicle. Before any craziness could occur, though, Camila had to hack the number pad on the gate. Or would have, but someone had already beaten her to the punch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Beatrice has been here.” Camila muttered as she pulled a hacking bypass out of the electronic enclosure. “Oh, and she’s even left us a note.” There was a piece of paper wrapped around the device. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does it say?” Shannon asked before anyone else could. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“If you’re following me, don’t.” Camila recited, then replied aloud. “Like that would change anyone’s mind.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Using the already-hacked keypad, Camila opened the gate, which swung open on surprisingly silent hinges. They crossed the threshold before the mechanism closed again. The driveway felt incredibly exposed, so they crept into the tree cover that lined the entryway. Every step brought them closer to the building and made Ava more nervous. A distinct lack of guards definitely wasn’t helping, either. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally, </span>
  </em>
  <span>they reached a row of bushes that was planted directly opposite the front door. This was suspicious, why were there no guards out front?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There.” Lilith pointed at the front step. “There’s blood on the stones and the plants adjacent to the landing are crushed. I’d bet you anything there’s a body in there. Or two.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good catch.” Shannon scanned the scene. “There, too.” She motioned towards the garage, which was to the left of the main house. A dead guard was slumped up against the building, hidden in shadow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go, then!” Camila moved to stand up, Ava admired her gumption, but Lilith pulled Camila back down with a strong hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold on just another minute. We need to make sure we aren’t walking into a trap. I’m not entirely convinced that they wouldn’t kill their own men to lure the rest of us in.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Lilith.” Ava’s nervous frustration bled into her raspy voice. “Beatrice might not have a minute.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Patience, Ava.” Mary cautioned. “There’s another dead guard on the balcony. Beatrice has certainly been busy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Ava rose, flicking the safety off her gun as she did. “The time for patience is over.” Before anyone could stop her, she jumped through the brush and dashed for the door. No guns were fired, even as she made herself both loud and visible. That had to be a good sign, right? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yup, I was right.” Lilith joined Ava at the front door, as did everyone else. There was a guard thrown into the bushes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Congrats,” mumbled Ava as she tested the handle. The door was locked. She took a step back and pointed her gun at it, with the intent of shooting the lock off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t.” Camila grabbed Ava’s elbow. “There’s an alarm.” She pointed to the box. “Beatrice might have already turned it off, but better safe than sorry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Check it out.” Lilith instructed, as she knitted her hands together to give Camila a boost up to the junction box. With agile movements, Camila stepped into Lilith’s hands, then reached up and unhooked the junction box from its housing. It was still attached to the wiring as she pulled it away, but there was enough slack for her to stand normally and examine the device. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See, it’s a good thing I checked.” Camila pointed to a blinking light inside the plastic housing. “This is on.” She disconnected a few wires. “Or, was.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great, now let’s go.” Ava was clearly impatient, but who could blame her for that? She shot open the heavy wooden door. No one came to investigate the noise. The interior of the mansion was dim, there were few lights on. Weak visual stimulus allowed a different scent to take over… Smell. And God, did it smell. Blood has a distinct scent, doubly so if it’s been sitting for a while. None of the women who stood in the entryway were strangers to the odor, though it did little to ease their nerves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Up the stairs.” Camila took the lead, careful to step over a dead body that was draped over the first step. “I had a peek at the floorplan.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay alert.” Lilith urged. “This could still be a trap.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it is, we’ll go out loud.” Mary spoke in a confident whisper, bolstered by the heavy weapons in her hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d prefer not to go out at all…” Shannon added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone be quiet.” Ava felt out of her mind. “We need to focus. Beatrice’s life could hang in the balance.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence, for a moment, then, “Have you told her you loved her yet?” It was Camila who asked, curious even as she held a rifle at the ready and led the group through a dark corridor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Despite the situation, Ava felt her cheeks burn. A split second later, she heard Beatrice’s hypnotic voice in the back of her mind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You taught me how to love. It is, even in death, a lesson I fear I’ll never forget.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “I don’t… I mean…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my God.” Mary resisted the urge to press a palm to her face. “This must be embarrassing for you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is pretty obvious,” even Lilith agreed. “But that’s -” She was interrupted by a shout and the sound of something heavy falling to the ground. It came from the room at the end of the hall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava, suddenly unbridled, pushed forward. She hit the doors running, with more force than her body seemed capable of. It was all for nothing. Two guards laid dead, soaking the carpet with blood. At the desk, a woman was quickly bleeding out, gasping for breaths around the knife that was stuck through her windpipe. Ava turned, finding only a bloody smear on the wall. Her eyes followed it to the ground, where Beatrice sat awkwardly propped up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You absolute </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucker.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Ava dashed forward, kneeling beside Beatrice. Everyone else followed her into the room, but they might as well have been ghosts for all Ava was paying attention. Beatrice was alive, injured, but alive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did it.” Beatrice’s teeth were bloody and she had a hand pressed to her left shoulder, to staunch the heavy flow of blood. “I did it.” She was slightly woozy from the blood loss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s dead.” Lilith announced, checking the pulse of the woman who’d been at the desk. “That’s one Leaden Order member we no longer need to worry about.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was it worth it?” Ava asked, with a hand pressed to Beatrice’s cheek. “You…” Ava felt choked up. She was violently alternating between anger and relief. Plus, Camila’s question from the stairwell kept haunting her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” Beatrice whispered. “Really.” Her voice was a thin sliver of what it normally was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This computer could be a treasure trove.” Camila spoke, carrying on a conversation separate from Ava and Beatrice’s odd non-discussion. “Provided we can disable the tracking…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Any ideas?” Lilith glanced at Beatrice, again, thankful that her friend was alive - but plenty angry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wrap it in aluminium foil.” Camila suggested, turning the device over in her hands. “Unless we can find a faraday pouch in here, but I doubt it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What an anticlimactic evening.” Shannon muttered to Mary, as they watched Ava fuss over a bleeding Beatrice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not entirely.” Mary wore a knowing smile. “Whether Ava knows it or not, she’s in deep.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So is Beatrice.” Camila added while searching through the desk for any other helpful bits of tech. “I’ve never seen her behave with anyone like she does around Ava. Not even close.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hopefully their… Relationship can survive this… Hiccup.” Lilith spoke in slow phrases, even and thoughtful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tomorrow, once you’ve gotten a proper night of sleep and some medical attention…” Ava sighed. Her cheeks were slick with tears. “Then I’ll argue with you about this properly. For right now, let me take care of you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…” Beatrice seemed hesitant. “I can take care of myself.” She tried to stand, shakily, but couldn’t get farther than a few inches off the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, you can’t.” Ava was sympathetic. Angry, but sympathetic. With a swift movement and surprising strength, she lifted Beatrice from the ground, fully prepared to carry her all the way to the car. In Ava’s arms, the Zealot felt both shaky and weak. Her blood was undoubtedly ruining Ava’s jacket, but that was the least of her worries. Ava turned to Camila. “Please tell me you have a medical facility of some sort at the compound. I think going to a hospital would draw too much attention.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What kind of cult would we be if we didn’t?” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. What is Love? (Baby Don't Hurt Me)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ava gets angry.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>bruh im still on hiatus ok???</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ava was asleep in the chair beside Beatrice’s bed. It had been a long night, though it definitely ended better than it could have. One of the Leaden Order was dead, and Beatrice presumably learned something from her, though she hadn’t been in much of a state to report anything. But at least she was safe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Followers kept a few doctors on retainer specifically for these occasions, though that had done little to quell Ava’s nervousness. She had paced around, cried, laughed, and gone through all the motions of insanity while Beatrice was being taken care of. Camila’s words from earlier continued to bounce around in Ava’s head, as did what Beatrice said on the yacht. In short, Ava felt incredibly confused and beyond stressed, and the only person she wanted to talk about it with was unconscious. Also, Ava was rather mad, too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was slumped awkwardly in the chair, dreaming of aliens in the desert, when Beatrice’s voice bled into Ava’s sleepy consciousness. “Ava?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” Ava hummed, half-asleep, then she tumbled forward in realisation. “Beatrice!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” Beatrice raised an eyebrow. She looked significantly better than she had the night prior, the colour had returned to her cheeks. Early morning sunlight bled through the windows, too, lending the entire room a healthy glow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you feel?” Ava started with the most innocuous of questions, even as her anger came flaring back to the surface. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My shoulder hurts.” Beatrice was being overly cautious, Ava’s emotions were obvious, but even if they weren’t, Beatrice felt shockingly guilty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can imagine. You needed eighteen stitches and a transfusion.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Maybe Beatrice should have reacted more strongly to the news, but she didn’t. Killing a member of the Order was worth the cost. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t ‘oh’ me.” There it was, the anger. “You left with every intention of </span>
  <em>
    <span>dying.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Ava felt her eyes well up, despite her best efforts to keep from crying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t.” Ava stood, finding it both a relief and a hardship to take a few steps away from Beatrice. “We agreed to do this together. Or did you forget that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was trying to protect you.” Unlike Ava, Beatrice kept a tighter handle on her emotions, but only just. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trying to protect me?” Ava repeated the words as if they were poisonous in her mouth. “That’s so fucked, honestly, Beatrice. You’re a genius but this was both idiotic and shortsighted. If you died, who would have led us against the rest of the Order?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>trying </span>
  </em>
  <span>to die.” Beatrice was crying now too. “But I did recognise it as a possibility.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t have gone.” Ava stood at the window, surreptitiously watching Beatrice in the weak reflection. It was all the contact she could handle right now. “And you definitely shouldn’t have hypnotised me before going. Especially after…” She trailed off, unable to finish her sentence. Thankfully, Beatrice knew what she meant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“After what I said. I’m surprised you remembered.” Beatrice sighed. “Most people don’t.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop. You’re deflecting and that’s not what’s important.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you I could make you hate me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t hate you.” Ava turned around, finally facing the source of her frustration head on. “I could </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>hate you. My anger comes from how much I care about you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Logically, Beatrice knew this, but when it came to Ava, her logic seemed to evacuate the building. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you mean it?” Ava asked in a husk of a whisper, desperate to know the truth and simultaneously terrified to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” A shaky breath filled Beatrice’s lungs. “I’m in love with you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava didn’t reply immediately, instead opting to cross the room and sit back down beside Beatrice’s bed. The extended silence made Beatrice more nervous than she cared to admit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m in love with you, too.” A small smile spread across Ava’s tear stained face. “But this was still stupid and I’m still angry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” It was not nearly enough, Beatrice knew this, but she apologised nonetheless. “I’m sorry. I… I made a mistake.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you did.” Ava’s tone was kind, though, and she took Beatrice’s hand as she spoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s…” Beatrice hesitated for a moment, unsure if she was willing to reveal her conflicting emotions. Eventually she found the courage. “There’s a bit of a conflict, in my mind. I was torn between going after the goal that has been my life’s obsession for a decade and a half… Or doing the ‘right’ thing, if you can call it that… And staying the course with you. I made the wrong call, I realise that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Ava was desperate for Beatrice to continue. Upon realising how intimate of a glimpse this was into Beatrice’s psyche, Ava felt immensely privileged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because it was the easy option and I was scared,” admitted Beatrice with no small amount of shame. “Violence has always been a home to me, a comfort even. But loving you… That’s difficult and terrifying. I thought it would be to your benefit… A life without me. At the very least, I convinced myself that my actions would protect you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You think loving me is difficult and terrifying?” Ava maintained her grip on Beatrice’s hand, even though she wasn’t sure if she should be offended or not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not… Not because of anything you’ve done, Ava.” Beatrice smiled weakly. “Because of my… Issues.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should see a psychologist.” Ava joked, which was a good sign. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do. Every time I look in a mirror.” Beatrice joked back, which was an even better sign.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Next time you’re going to do something this stupid, can you at least tell me?” Ava pulled the chair closer, so she could lean over and give Beatrice a quick kiss on the cheek. “I’m not completely useless.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never implied that you were.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I know.” Ava shook her head. She felt useless, regardless. “I don’t like when people leave me without saying goodbye properly… I might have my own issues, too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beatrice slid over, making room for Ava on the bed. “Tell me about it?” Beatrice requested, gently, while motioning for Ava to join her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Given the state that you’re in, I think we should be focusing on you.” Ava mumbled as she sat beside Beatrice, the enigmatic cult leader who she’d somehow fallen in love with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is nothing to focus on.” Beatrice felt even more desperate for information about Ava than usual. “I made an absolutely fucked up mistake and thankfully I survived it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That you did…” Ava breathed a sigh of relief, one of many in the last several hours. She was exhausted. “Alright. What do you want to know?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me about your issues.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, we’re just jumping in like that?” Ava laughed, smiling more playfully than she had before. The sight made Beatrice blush. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m injured.” Beatrice was needlessly dramatic, not dissimilar to how Ava might act. “I request distraction.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay.” Ava acquiesced immediately. “I don’t like when people leave, especially without saying goodbye. And letting </span>
  <em>
    <span>me </span>
  </em>
  <span>say goodbye, too. I know you did, kind of… I was… Trapped in my own head and I knew what you were doing and I felt powerless and terrified and angry.” Her words tumbled out in disjointed phrasing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry, Ava.” Beatrice felt a fresh wave of remorse. “Can I ask </span>
  <em>
    <span>why </span>
  </em>
  <span>you don’t like it when people leave?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s dumb.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I doubt that.” Beatrice had a clue, but she wanted (needed?) confirmation from Ava. She wanted every scrap of information Ava was willing to give her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was late for school, the morning my parents died. They were in a rush too, it was one of those hectic mornings.” Ava’s voice was so low that Beatrice had to strain to hear her. “I ran out to the bus, normally they made a point of saying goodbye every day, it was one of their rituals. I thought… It’s bad luck… I thought for the longest time that I had cursed them somehow.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Ava.” Beatrice ran a hand across Ava’s cheek. This made her feel even more guilty about the deception from the night prior. “I’m so </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking </span>
  </em>
  <span>sorry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shannon and Mary always made a point of saying goodbye, even if they were running late.” Ava wore a sad smile. “It was one of the first reasons I started talking again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long were you silent for?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A few years.” Ava mumbled. “I would speak on very rare occasions, if absolutely necessary… I guess I was more prepared for the Followers after all, huh?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel obliged to tell you not to joke about your trauma.” Beatrice couldn’t find it within herself to smile at Ava’s joke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a day late and a dollar short for that reminder, Beatrice.” Ava’s tone lightened, though it felt false.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s never too late to change.” Beatrice wasn’t sure if she was talking about herself or Ava. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah.” Ava was jokingly dismissive, waving a hand in the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I want to change.” Beatrice set her jaw, nothing short of determined. “I… I really fucked up. If it weren’t for you though, I might not have realised </span>
  <em>
    <span>how </span>
  </em>
  <span>bad this really was.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you say that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If it was just me and Camila and Lilith here…” Beatrice closed her eyes and tried to collect her messy thoughts. “They would have come and given me an absolute earful, but then it would have been completely over.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, they are definitely going to come and yell at you.” Ava grinned, more earnestly this time. “But I don’t understand how this is any different?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ava, be serious for a moment.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m in </span>
  <em>
    <span>love </span>
  </em>
  <span>with you.” Beatrice felt her heartbeat accelerate as she said it for a second time. “And, for some reason, you feel the same towards me. My reckless decisions and my focus on vengeance is no longer my own. Not entirely. My choices impact you, in a way that I’m not sure I really grasped before.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, Beatrice. The fact that you’re just realising this now makes me wonder how lonely your life was.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Beatrice could formulate a reply, Ava pulled her in for a kiss. It was both gentle and grateful. Ava was painfully aware of how differently last night could have gone, how she could have been too late, how she could have woken up this morning without Beatrice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m -” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you apologise one more time, I’ll make sure you need a dozen more stitches.” Ava interrupted, not exactly threatening, but Beatrice didn’t test her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I feel surprisingly guilty. It’s funny, before we met, I very rarely felt any remorse. Now it’s become much more prominent.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think that’s any effect I’ve had on you, though.” Ava was, perhaps, underestimating herself. “I think I’ve only witnessed the inevitable, the breakdown of the infamous Zealot. It was a persona you wouldn’t have been able to maintain forever. Deep down, there was always a human beneath those robes and facepaint.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Even if that is the case, which I’m not entirely convinced of…” This was, objectively, a lie. Beatrice knew Ava was right, even if she wasn’t ready to admit it yet. “You accelerated the inevitable. Can you accept that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose.” With the worst of her anger dried up, Ava couldn’t keep from smiling. She was beyond relieved that Beatrice was alive. “And I promise I’ll come visit you in prison.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we both know that I won’t be going to prison.” Beatrice’s tone was more serious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, no, I know.” Ava shook her head. “I was only joking, I was the one who was most vehemently anti-prison, remember? Even when you were still mean to me. Besides, I don’t think we would have enough evidence to convict you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you wouldn’t.” Beatrice allowed herself a grin. “I might have been fooled by the Order, but the Bureau is not nearly as competent.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you are.” Ava’s gaze intensified. “So tell me, Beatrice. I know you didn’t kill Teresa without finding some useful information first.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not. I’m not a fool… Not entirely, at least.” The lingering guilt in Beatrice’s stomach made her feel ill. “But I think everyone should be here for that discussion. We need to start planning our next move.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like when you say ‘we.’” Ava paused to press a few more kisses to Beatrice’s shoulder. “You’ve been doing that more often, lately.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t tell anyone,” whispered Beatrice with a smirk.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. That Went... Well?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The entire team talks. And by talks, I mostly just mean yelling at Beatrice.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hate this fic now and i hate writing too</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Ava had imagined the other cultists yelling at Beatrice, she had pictured Lilith providing most of the anger. Camila, naturally, would be the one calming her down… This was the exact opposite of what happened. A few hours had passed since Beatrice’s confession of love, and everyone had joined them, eager to discuss their next step against the Order. Of course, before any productivity occurred, Camila needed to finish her screaming. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are honestly so </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucked!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Camila shouted as she tossed a folder onto Beatrice’s lap. “I swear to God, Beatrice, you’re going to put everyone into an early grave. Yourself both included and first!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had no intention of dying.” Beatrice replied. Ava was sitting in the chair beside the bed, but she wished she was over by the window with Shannon and Mary. Being this close to an angry Camila was downright terrifying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s a lie and you know it.” Camila frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cam…” Lilith whispered, from her perch on the desk, but she was ignored. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Open that folder and read me the first few lines,” commanded Camila, gesturing to the file in question. Beatrice sighed heavily, but obliged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, Beatrice, of Laguna Niguel, Orange County, California, do hereby declare this to be my Last Will and Testament…” She trailed off and Ava felt something cold and painful seize up in her chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me again how you weren’t planning to die.” Camila crossed her arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was just a precaution, I -” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t lie to me!” Camila’s voice rose to a shout again. “You left it on my </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking </span>
  </em>
  <span>desk and you made several amendments yesterday after our meeting.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything of note?” Lilith was morbidly curious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She left us in joint control of the compound and the Followers.” Camila turned away from her victim, Beatrice, for a moment. “Ava would have found herself the proud new owner of a 48 Cantius and several million dollars richer.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well now I almost wish you did die,” joked Ava in a whisper. Camila shot her a harsh glare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Camila, please.” Beatrice sounded both guilty and ashamed. “I know you’re angry, but… For once, I actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel bad </span>
  </em>
  <span>about my mistake.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wonder why that is…” Mary mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you?” Camila was angrily skeptical and she had every right to be. “This isn’t the first time I’ve found your will on my desk nor is it the first time you’ve done something completely reckless.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I’m aware.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Camila paused, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes. It was as if she was trying to force her anger away. Almost losing a friend doesn’t get easier with practice. Silently, Lilith stepped up behind her, wrapping Camila gently in her arms. Inaudible whispers were exchanged between them, and Ava watched on with a look of disbelief. This kind and understanding version of Lilith seemed odd to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” Camila finally spoke again. “I am still angry at you, but I can set that aside for now.” She took a seat in the chair beside Ava’s. “And I recognise that we have bigger issues to deal with. So, what did you learn?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have confirmation of their goals.” A rare grin spread across Beatrice’s face and Ava felt lucky to witness it. “The others will be in LA soon. Then, we can k-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, that’s right.” Camila interrupted. Okay, maybe her anger wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>entirely </span>
  </em>
  <span>forgotten. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>We </span>
  </em>
  <span>can kill them. Not you, us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.” Beatrice nodded. “Us.” She sighed and her smile softened. “The Leaden Order, once the underbelly of crime is taken care of, plans to take on other targets.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you suggesting what I think you’re suggesting?” Shannon’s concern was nearly palpable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Bureau would become a target eventually, yes.” Beatrice was shockingly calm, given everything. “To ensure that no enemy could emerge, however unlikely, they would move to take down any opposition. Even if said opposition is naïve to their existence and full of fools… Domestic terrorism is on the table, so to speak.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See?” Ava felt oddly vindicated. “I told you guys we needed to get involved in this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t think that has anything to do with your crush on Beatrice?” Mary agreed with Ava, though she couldn’t resist the opportunity to tease her adopted daughter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s something else…” Camila added, ignoring the familial banter. “I stole a laptop from the mansion.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please tell me you did something to keep them from tracking us with it.” Beatrice barely remembered the events of the night prior. She was barely conscious as Ava carried her into the kitchen, while Camila frantically searched for aluminium foil to wrap the device in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I did.” Camila nodded. “Of course. And now it’s stored safely on site. I haven’t had time to go through its contents yet, obviously, but I imagine it’ll have useful information.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope so, because most of my information isn’t as concrete as I would like…” A quick flash of shame crossed Beatrice’s face. “She knew to avoid eye contact and I was in a hurry… There were a lot of guards.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No shit,” scoffed Lilith. She, like everyone else, was a bit frustrated with Beatrice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How much time do we have?” Camila asked, already doing the mental calculations for hacking the laptop. The Order took their cybersecurity much more seriously than, say, the FBI. It wouldn’t be an easy task. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A few weeks.” Beatrice seemed pleased about this, at least. “Plenty of time to make our own preparations.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And for you to </span>
  <em>
    <span>heal.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Ava emphasised the word, as if Beatrice would listen more closely. As it were, Ava’s words still fell on deaf ears. Beatrice wasn’t a big fan of rest, as it turns out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes.” Beatrice whispered, as her eyes took on the distant look of someone working through a dozen problems at once. Ava only sighed in response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to notify the Bureau if they could become a target.” Shannon added, duty bound if nothing else. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not yet.” Beatrice held up a hand. “It would be preemptive. The Order has months of work to do before even considering taking on an above board agency. Besides, I have no doubt they have the entire Bureau tapped and monitored. Notifying them now would only give away our scant grasp on an advantage.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“People could die, Beatrice.” Mary was harsher than Shannon, but not entirely wrong, either. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not yet, they won’t.” Beatrice stared her down, meeting Mary’s glare head on. “Even if we were to notify the FBI of a </span>
  <em>
    <span>possible </span>
  </em>
  <span>incoming attack, they don’t recognise the existence of the Order. They also don’t have many field operatives at the LA office. If I were in the Order, which I’m not, but I’ve spent the last fourteen years analysing them… I would guess that they would start by picking off operatives in the field. Pretty soon, the Bureau wouldn’t have much of a defense left, and they definitely wouldn’t have any incoming intel to warn them of the threat.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s only making me feel more justified in warning them.” Shannon retorted sharply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, fine.” Beatrice acquiesced, sensing that her recent mistake had robbed her of some credibility. It was a difficult pill to swallow, especially for someone who could, occasionally, struggle with modesty. “In vague terms only, and I feel the need to emphasise: vague, you may warn them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Shannon felt the slightest relief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Once you’re done warning your colleagues, can you gather any resources about remaining criminal enclaves and sort them by how big of a threat they pose? We need to figure out where the Order is going to strike next, in order to intercept them.” For someone who’d been halfway to bleeding out the night prior, Beatrice was pretty bloody brilliant. Bloody. Get it? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re really going to give commands after last night?” Mary questioned the Zealot, though she felt angry on Ava’s behalf more than her own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mary.” Shannon pressed a calming hand against Mary’s back. “Enough. What’s done is done and we have work to do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine…” She agreed tepidly, but then looked back at Beatrice. “But you’re on thin ice, alright.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To Beatrice’s credit, she only replied with, “I know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Glad we’re all in understanding, then.” Mary retorted, before leaving the room with Shannon in tow. All things considered, everything could have gone much worse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ava, did you tell her?” Camila suddenly asked, curious despite her frustration. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I…” Ava took a deep breath and tried again, but not before Beatrice interrupted her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said it first.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you joking?” Lilith couldn’t believe it. In the </span>
  <em>
    <span>years </span>
  </em>
  <span>she’d known Beatrice, the woman had never cried, never smiled, and never shown much of any emotion. Now, she was smiling and in love? Inconceivable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Technically, I brought it up last night…” Beatrice’s face fell as she remembered what she had done, to Ava, specifically. “I’m sorry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Instead of apologising, I’d prefer if you never left your </span>
  <em>
    <span>literal will </span>
  </em>
  <span>on my desk again.” Camila replied, though her smile gave away her forgiveness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Agreed.” Lilith nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very well.” Beatrice felt Ava’s hand on her own, it gave her the strength to continue. “Both of you have been absolutely instrumental to my success and the success of the Followers. I couldn’t do this without you, so I genuinely hope I haven’t damaged the trust between us too severely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re definitely pushing it sometimes…” Lilith began sharply, but with a hard look from Camila, she softened her tone. “Look, you were mostly successful, so I can’t criticise you too much… But this was stupid. You’re not stupid though, so don’t do it again.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you do…” Camila was adorable, but the threat that followed was anything but. “I’ll make sure you don’t survive it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus,” whispered Ava.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand,” replied Beatrice simultaneously, but with a weak grin. There seemed to be an unspoken understanding between them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Camila stood up and took Lilith’s hand. “Well, we’ve got a laptop to hack. I’ll leave you two lovebirds alone.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your ability to just… Change moods like that is kind of terrifying…” Lilith whispered as the pair left the room in tandem. Ava nodded along in agreement, before turning back to her… Lovebird. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That went well.” Beatrice mumbled, as she leaned back against the headboard and closed her eyes. Alright, maybe she didn’t look </span>
  <em>
    <span>entirely </span>
  </em>
  <span>healthy, but she certainly looked a lot better than she had last night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did it?” Ava was visibly confused. “Is that how you’d describe it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anger aside, no one is harbouring distrust for me. Which is good.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you know that?” Ava regretted asking as soon as the question was out of her mouth. It was obvious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could tell by their body language… There is just… One person I’m not sure of.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Ava had a feeling she already knew who it was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I thought you were going to say that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to tell you that you should trust me, because I did…” Beatrice hesitated uncharacteristically. All her calmness had bled away. “I did hypnotise you under the premise of having a nice dinner together, so that I could go on what was, essentially, a suicide mission.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That you did…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beatrice didn’t reply, instead waiting several agonising seconds for Ava to continue. “I have mixed feelings, I guess. I’m not as angry as I might be, though the whole… Will thing makes me uneasy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why that, specifically?” Beatrice’s concern was clear. She ran her thumb over the back of Ava’s firmly clasped hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It just drives home how… Prepared for death you were. And you were going to leave me </span>
  <em>
    <span>millions?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I…” Beatrice had to suddenly work very hard not to cry. “I didn’t want… I… I wanted to ensure you’d have security… And it would… Hopefully be proof to you that… Whatever this is… Meant something.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Ava, too, seemed a bit overcome by emotions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I’m thankfully here. Thus, I can make that point in person.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, if you’ve been spending all your free time having cultist threesomes, I’m sure you can show me a good time.” Ava’s joke was a good sign, despite the tears in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Ava…” Beatrice reverently pulled Ava’s face closer to her own, sharing a much needed kiss between the two of them. “There were more than </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>threesomes. This is a cult, after all.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ava pulled away with shockingly fast movements. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>What?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>